Fate's Humor: Gohan's Story
by Cimorene-Kitty
Summary: This is a fic about Gohan in the Trunks timeline...hopefully stays pretty much true to time, Has OC and contains lots of musical lyrics. This was my first story ever. Will be changed in the near future to help the story flow more even.
1. The Beginning

Fate's Humor: Gohan's Story 

Chapter 1

By: Cimorene

Authors Note: *this is my first fanfic that I have actually typed. My favorite character is Gohan and I thought this could leave the unanswered questions left by the History of Trunks and what happened to Gohan during those years. Please be a responsible reader and review my story...I hope you like it. *

Disclaimer: I unfortunately don't own DBZ or it's characters. I also don' own any of the song lyrics I may put in here. I do however own most of the other ones like Gabrielle, Mr. Kopeland and etc. You get the picture...so on with the story *ENJOY*

__

"Well, I have never heard of him if that's what you're asking, Mr. Kopeland." I asked. He rubbed his forehead, probably in annoyance. 

"Miss Yamato, please be more cooperative!" Mr. Kopeland said.

"I specifically requested a person who is not a loser!" I said. I turned around very angrily.

"You may get what you want at home, Gabrielle Yamato, but here you won't be treated as if you were the princess. Your grades are undoubtedly high and you said would be a student aide. It was a random drawing and it was a lotto choice. Accept that. You can not back down on it now." Mr. Kopeland said.

"Ugh...this totally rots!! I don't want to do that!" I said.

"Grow up! You are almost an adult, act like it. No more spoiled brat child!" Mr. Kopeland said. A sudden crash interrupted our argument. I spun around and saw my destiny come forth.

"OH! Mom! Why did you let me sleep in! I have to get to school early and meet my student aide!" I said rushing through the house.

"Gohan! I did, wake you up and you said you were awake!" My mother said.

"And you believed me?!" I asked. I finished rushing through the house and ran all the way to school.

"Excuse me!" a cheerleader named Carrie Ann said

"I am so sorry. Please excuse me." I said.

"Whatever! You freak!" She screamed. The days were getting longer and now seemed to become the longest day. I searched for room 212 where I would meet my destiny. I breathed deeply as I opened the door and heard a girl arguing with a teacher. I walked right into a chair and it toppled over. It interrupted their argument and she turned to face me and our eyes locked, fates clashed and destinies converged.

__

"Hello, Gohan. This is Gabrielle Yamato, your student tutor. Gabrielle, this is Gohan Son, your student acolyte." Mr. Kopeland said.

"Nice to meet you, Miss Yamato." Gohan said kindly. 

"Likewise. Ugh...this is way too daddy-ish for me." I said.

"Daddy-ish? What do you mean?" Gohan asked. I sighed and jumped on top of the table sitting down on it.

"Do you not know who her father is? Gabrielle, off the table!" Mr. Kopeland asked. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Umm... No. Should I?" Gohan asked. I jumped off the table with a swaying walk.

"My daddy is the vice CEO for Capsule Corporation. And I am sure you've heard of that company." I said.

"Yeah, I have. I personally know the Brief family." Gohan said countering my snootiness.

"She meant that with that she has many responsibilities and one is to pretend to have respect for her elders, but as you can see, she could care less. That and another would to be charming, that too is faked." Mr. Kopeland said. I turned around and stuck my nose in the air. 

"I don't always fake it." I said.

This girl was something else. She was so stiff and difficult to comprehend. "How can you just fake charm?" I asked. She just laughed at me. 

"Easy. I do it to please Daddy." She said so easily, like it was rehearsed. There was something about her. 

__

He was very something, I just didn't know. "Why do you always butt in, Mr. Kopeland?" I asked.

"Shouldn't you act respectful towards him?" Gohan asked.

"I don't do respect, and don't expect me to show you any different." I said, haughtily.

"Oh, really? He would have never noticed." Mr. Kopeland said.

"Must you always patronize me! I am no longer a child, Mr. Kopeland. I do not fall to the whims of others. Especially to a whim made by a assumptious old man!" I said, a little louder than I should of.

"Well, I shall leave you two to get acquainted. Good luck, Gohan. You will definitely need it." Mr. Kopeland said.

"Then, leave. Don't let the door hit you on the way out." I said.

She had a definite attitude. She was a kind of girl who was gorgeous and knew it. The worst mix. Oh man, but she was hot. 

"Are you just going to stare at me? I could get a picture and let you drool on it. That would save me time, you know." Gabrielle said.

"I thought this program was designed to help people. How come you are a student tutor, when you obviously hate the job. I could manage on my own. I don't need a negative influence, if you know what I mean." I said. She stared at me, disbelieving what she just heard.

"Excuse, me, Mr. Hot Shot but no one tells me what to do except for my father. You don't look old enough to be my father so just but out!" She said, really steaming.

"What's the deal, Gabrielle? No one could ever go through their entire life as hard and stiff as you seem to. This isn't your true self, I can feel it." I said. This caught her off guard.

"You are so unbelievable rude! How dare you say that about me! I am not hard and stiff! You are one to talk. Have you ever lived in the real world? Is your life perfect? I bet it is. Your mother and your father, both alive and both happily married to each other and you are their only child. Well, wake up and smell the coffee. The real world isn't like that, I know. So either you wise up or you keep your mouth shut!" She said with this flicker of anger, hate, confusion, sadness, and loss_._

"Like you would know anything. My father is dead. My mom is in total denial. I was their only child. How would you feel to wake up every morning feeling the loss of all the people you knew and cared about were suddenly gone in an instant? You haven't felt anything, Gabrielle Yamato." I said with such conviction. This girl really fired me up.

"Oh? And you have? I know what it like to see a person alive and then five seconds later they are no longer breathing! Don't ever talk about that if you have never experienced it!!" Gabrielle yelled. So she had experienced loss. Good, at least I know where she stands.

__

He was so rude! I could not believe his arrogance! "Well, I see you have nothing to counter that, Mr. Son. I want you to know that I will never be a googly girl who will follow you around. So don't expect it. Other than that, I am not your friend so don't think this will end in a friendship or more. I have a boyfriend who I love." I explained.

"That doesn't bother me any. I don't want to be your friend. My entire existence here isn't to socialize. It is to learn, although I need no help anywhere. My mom just signed me up for this dumb program." Gohan said bitterly. For some reason, way beyond me, I was crushed. I didn't let that show, though. 

I totally regretted what I said to her but she made me so mad. I had never talked like that. Piccolo and my dad always taught me to be heads up on any situation. That included keeping a cool head no matter what and I always have but this girl really fired me up. I don't know why but I felt so guilty afterward. She ran to her class and I just meandered in the general direction of my class.

__

This guy really got under my skin, I don't know how or even why but there he was. I ran into Jacien, my boyfriend on the way to class. 

"Hey babe, what's shaken?" Jacien asked me. 

"Oh nothing, how are you, Hunkers?" I asked.

"Just wondrous, except for the fact that I am at school." He said. I found myself in a semi-dream state.

****

**** "Why am I here?" I asked to the air*************************************

**** "You can't be here too? This is impossible!" a voice said. *******************

"Hey, Gaby!! Gabrielle, wake up." Jacien said to me, shaking me violently.

"Huh? What? Get your hands off me!!" I said awakening quite violently.

"Sheesh! I was just trying to wake you. Don't jump down my throat. What's your deal, Gabbie? You aren't being your usual halfway pleasant self." Jacien said.

"Oh, I just met my student aide person today. That's all it is. Don't worry. I'll be okay." I said sweetly.

"Okay." Jacien said skeptically. I whisked off to class and I sat down in my seat.

"Hey, Gabrielle. Did you meet your student?" My best friend Kira asked.

"Yeah, I did. He's a real loser. I can't believe Mr. Kopeland put me with him. He is arrogant, and a total jerk!" I said. I just had this dwindling feeling that what I was saying wasn't true. 

"Oh, man. That would so suck. I got Pike, he is so pushy. You know he's wanted you since we were freshmen." Kira said

"I know. I can't believe he doesn't realize that I have a boyfriend and am very happy." I said. 

****

******Oh my. She is here. I wasn't dreaming**********************************

"Mr. Son, will you please tell us the formula for slope?" My math teacher, Mr. Cruz said.

"Huh? Oh yes, umm...m equals y2-y1 divided by x2-x1." I answered absently.

"Correct. You are allowed to continue to daydream. " Mr. Cruz said.

"Thank you, I guess." I said. It really bothered me that Gabrielle was in my mediations. What was that trying to prove? 

__

"Hey, baby. You wanna go out for lunch?" Jacien asked.

"No, I'm sorry. My head aches and I need to stay here to meet up with Gohan. I'll see you later." I said, kissing his cheek.

You can't run away forever, 

But there is nothing wrong with getting a good head start

"Hey, I thought Jacien said you guys were going out for lunch," Kira asked, running up behind me.

"He is going. I have to meet Gohan during lunch, so I need to stay here. You can stick around if you want. I am so out of it today, I am so sorry!" I said, trying to sound dumpy. There was that ever nagging feeling that something was wrong.

"Did you hear? The androids are coming closer. I heard on the news that they are done with their trip to Europe. They predict that the androids will come here soon. My mom says there is no way to stop them, that is sad for the human race." Kira babbled.

"Mmhmm..." I said. I subconsciously looked around for Gohan. 

"Who are you looking for?" Kira asked.

"Hmm? Umm...no one." I said, realizing what I was doing.

Another wonderful lunch. I knew no one and I had no desire to meet anyone. I would just end up losing them too. I gave up. My mom and I live with my grandfather and no one else. We are loners and only talk to the Brief family once in a while. It's sad really but we deal. 

"Excuse, me creep. But that is our table. My for being a creep, you are awfully cute." A girl said, she kind of reminded me of Krillin's old girlfriend, Marron. 

"Yeah, umm...so I've been told." I said. She was cute but there was that ever-nagging feeling that it wouldn't be right.

"So, do you have a girlfriend? Oh, how clumsy of me. My name is Marin." She said.

"MARRON?? NO WAY!" I said, leaping from my chair. This scared the poor girl and I had to apologize profusely when she began to cry. "I'm sorry. It's just I knew this girl named Marron when I was little. Don't take it personally"

"Yeah, don't take anything he says personally, Marin." Gabrielle said as she swayed her way towards me.

"Oh, Gabrielle. I didn't know he was a friend of yours. I am so incredibly sorry. I am a terrible person. Please forgive me." Marin said. I was shocked. How could this little bitch have so much power over these people? 

__

I saw Gohan as the dumbest girl in our school, Marin was trying to get him out of his seat. I silently laughed and just to tick him off, I walked towards the table, just to prove how much power I had. He sat there slack-jawed as I made Marin leave. 

"How did you do that?" Gohan asked. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Easy. Just go out with the finest guy in the school." I said lazily shrugging. 

"I doubt that would work for me." Gohan said. I sat down across from him. "So, what is high princess Gabrielle doing over here with my riff raff self?" 

"Well, I worry about you." I said cruelly. "Anyways I have to ask you something."

Ask me something? What could this girl possibly want? "Okay, so shoot." I said, causally.

"Why did I fall into a dream like state and hear you? Why are you haunting me? Are you a psychic or something, because I warn you that I do not like to be messed with. You are making strain between Jacien and me and I don't like it." Gabrielle said.

"Come over to my house today, I shall explain everything." I said as calmly as possible.

"What?! Come over to your house? I don't think so, Buddy Boy. I'm not stupid!" Gabrielle screeched. What did she think I meant?

__

He is such a jerk! Wanting me to come over to his house. That would have many adverse effects.

"I want you to come over so we can talk about this." He said. Oh, boy, did I feel like an idiot. 

"Oh. Well fine. I have your address in my paperwork. I see you later then." I said turning away. He whispered something like 'this is more like it, it finally feels right' and as strange as it sounds, I was starting to agree.

"Why did you go over there?" Kira asked.

"Oh, that's my study person..." I said in a daze. 

"Ooo...He's hot! My Kami, you were lucky!" said Kira. Lucky, yeah, lucky... I sudden kiss was planted on my lips.

"Hey, baby. I brought you a drink. Here, drink up." Jacien said, handing me a cup.

"Okay. Thanks Hunkers. I was dying of thirst" I said. I thirstily drank it down.

"Whoa! Calm down girl!" Jacien said. The rest of the day was a blur. I floated until I headed home.

"Hey, Gabrielle. How was your day, sweetie?" My dad asked.

"Fine, Daddy. Where is Diana?" I asked.

"Sleeping. She didn't feel good. Her tummy hurt, or so she says." My dad said. 

"Oh. Well. I'll be back in a while. I have to go to my study partner's home." I said as I took my coat to walk out of the door.

"Who is your study partner?" My dad asked.

"Gohan Son. Why? Did you think I would lie to you, Daddy?" I asked sweetly.

"No, baby. I just wondered." He said. He then left the room and headed in his office. He had been working at home for a while now to spend more time with Diana. Diana is only three and is very unconfident in her own abilities. I drove in my new car to Gohan's house. 

"Hello? May I help you?" a burly man asked as he opened the door. 

"Yes. Does Gohan live here?" I asked.

"He sure does. May I ask who you are?" He asked.

"I am Gabrielle Yamato, his student aide." I said.

"Oh, really? ChiChi!! Come and meet Gohan's student aid!" he yelled.

"Oh. My you are very pretty. I am his mother. GOHAN! GO-HAN! COME HERE!!" She yelled.

"What is it mom?" Gohan said walking into view. "Oh, it's just you. Come in, I guess." 

"I was already invited in, thankyouverymuch" I said as rudely as possible.

"Did we...miss something?" ChiChi asked. Gohan and I ran to his room. I walked in and saw it was perfectly in order. I saw pictures of various people, mostly of a group of people. There was ChiChi, his mother. A man that I would guess as his father and a chibi version of himself.

"Is this you?" I asked pointing to a picture of a five-year old with extremely cute hair. 

"Yeah, right before I went Namek. Why?" Gohan asked rifling through his stuff, obviously looking for something.

"Namek? Where is that? Eww...what's wrong with this guy, he's green." I shrieked.

"THAT is my old master, Piccolo. He was Namekian. Namek is a planet that the Dragonballs originate from." Gohan said.

"Dragonballs? What are they?" I asked turning towards him.

"They no longer exist. I am actually beginning to doubt if they ever did. My dad had one from his earthling grandfather, Gohan who was my namesake. It was the four star one." He explained.

"Is this your dad?" I asked pointing to a picture.

"Yeah. That beside him is Krillin, who was a good friend of ours. The bald guy next to Krillin is Tien and beside him is Chaotzu. The guy in the corner is Vegeta and the guy with the black hair is Yamcha. The blue hair lady is..." He said

"Bulma Brief. I know." I whispered.

"How did you know that?" He asked.

"I don't know. Her name popped in my head." I said.

"Oh, okay, well this is her son.." Gohan said

"Trunks and his father is Vegeta. You are so lucky to have such memories." I said.

"I guess I was right." Gohan said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Well, have you ever felt that something is so right that you can taste it?" He asked. I was so shocked. He could read my thoughts and I could his.

I was very impressed when Gabrielle knew the names, I figured she was reading my mind. I knew she was. I could feel her presence inside of it. I would not tell her this.

"Why were you in my dream?" She asked bluntly.

"Why were you in mine?" I asked her.

"I was in your dream as well?" She said, mortified.

"Yeah, you were. I would assume that is because I was in yours." I said.

"Why you? I can't stand being around you for any length of time and..." She started

"You can't stand being away from me." I finished.

"Yeah. How did you know that?" She asked.

"Because I feel the same." I said

__

My breathing stopped. How could he feel the same way about ME? This was really freaking me out, but then at the same time, it was like it was supposed to happen. 

"So we are connected? What does that mean?" I asked.

" I am not sure. What are we going to do now?" He asked.

Well, that's chapter one! Please R&R.. This is my first story and I want to know if I should continue...


	2. The End

Fate's Humor: Gohan's Story 

Chapter 2

By: Cimorene

To all those readers waiting to read this part: I'm so sorry it took so long but I have homework and my computer was making noises. Thanks for waiting.

__

"So we are connected? What does that mean?" I asked.

" I am not sure. What are we going to do now?" He asked

"We are not going to do anything. I can't. I have other people to consider before myself. I have Jacien." I said, as tears started to form.

"I guess than we should just ignore it." Gohan said.

"I guess so." I whispered. "I have to go home. Goodbye, Gohan. I'll see you tomorrow." I said as I walked out of the door, as tears began to slide down my face. I had no earthly reason why I was crying.

She was crying. I knew it. But why should she change her life just because she found out that she loved me. I loved her back but I was very unsure about everything.

****

THE NEXT MORNING:

We tried our damnedest to stay away from each other and if not that at least avoid eye contact. We succeed in that until the after-school meeting of the student aide people. Her head was low and it looked awful. Her eyes were so empty. I started to scare me and then a feeling of loss washed over me.

__

"Hey, DADDY?" I yelled into the empty house. "DADDY?? DADDY???!" I rushed through the house, trying to find my father. "Diana? Scott? DIANA?? SCOTT?" I yelled.

"Oh, my dearest mistress! It's terrible!! Master Scott was in a terrible biking accident!!" My maid, Joann said.

"Scott? Oh my!! Where's my father?" I said frantically.

"He's at the hospital. Do you need to be driven there?" Joann asked.

"No, I'll drive. Where's Diana?" I asked.

"At the hospital, with your father." She replied. She went on her business as I ran out of the door. I arrived at the hospital and quickly found my father and baby sister. Our family couldn't lose another member. We lost my mom and my twin sister, three years ago. Diana was just a baby and Scott was 5. 

"How may I help you, miss?" A receptionist asked.

" Yes, my brother, Scott Yamato. He was injured in a bike accident..." I said.

"Oh, him. He's in IC. You have to be sixteen to go in there." She said. 

"You DO know how old I am, don't you." I asked sarcastically.

"No, indulge me." She said, leaning over. 

"I am sixteen. I can drive. I can go see my brother. Where is my sister, Diana?" I demanded.

"Do I look like I am in IC? I don't know. Take the stairs to the right." She said.

"Fine. BYE!!" I said, waving.

"Bye, bitch." She mumbled. I followed the stairs to the right and found the saddest place on the living earth.

"Yes, may I help you?" A pleasant looking nurse said.

"Yes, Can you tell me where my brother, Scott Yamato is?" I asked.

"He is in room 567.Please feel free to see him." She said. I had hated hospitals ever since my mom died. Her and Angela died in the hospital. I believed that they didn't do everything they could of to save them. 

"Thank you." I said. I took a deep breath and looked into the room. Diana was curled up in a chair asleep and my father was beside Scott. He looked up as I walked in. 

"Gabrielle." He said, his voice was crackly. "Scottie might not make it. I can't see to lose another person." The only thing that kept him going was Me, Diana, and Scott, otherwise the death of my mom would of killed him. 

"Scott's a fighter. He WILL make it!" I said. 

"I hope you are right, angel princess. Can you do me a favor and take Diana home with you? You need to get some rest and go to school tomorrow." He said, stroking my hair.

"Okay, I will." I said. "You better come home though." I said turning towards him and smiling. I went over and picked up Diana.

"Gabby. Mesa tired." Diana said, falling right back asleep.

"It's okay, Diana. Goodnight. Oh, um...Dad, please don't let Scott die. We can't lose anyone else." I said, carrying Diana outside to my car.

"I won't" he whispered.

THE NEXT MORNING:

"Diana, wake up." I said, picking her up.

"Morning, Gabby." She said, waking up right up.

"I gotta go to school. So can you be a good girl for Joann?" I asked. She shook her head and got dressed quickly. I ran to my car, so I wasn't late for school. I was driving at a reckless speed, I couldn't be bothered with rules. I jumped into my seat just as the first period bell rang. 

"You are late, Gabby. That is very unlike you." My teacher, Mr. Polo said.

"I am so sorry, Mr. Polo. I won't let it happen again." I said, stuffing my face in my book.

"Well, we are on page 254, Gabby." He said. Then he continued his lecture. I was zoned out until lunch...

"Hey, Gabby Baby, Are you OK? You don't look it." Jacien asked.

"Yeah, I am fine, Jacien. Don't worry about me. I am a big girl." I said, smiling.

"Hey, Gabby! Where were you this morning?" Kira asked coming up to me.

"I had to take care of Diana. I'm so sorry, Kira. I will make it up to you I promise." I said.

****

********************What's wrong?***************************************

********************GOHAN??? Please don't.******************************

********************Oh, my...is your brother gonna be okay?******************

*******************They don't think so. I can't lose him, Gohan.****************

*******************So, she does talk***************************************

***Why are you talking to me like this. People are gonna notice, and I am still mad***

*****Not at me, though. I can tell. You are mad at whoever hurt your little brother***

********If you are so keen on telling me my emotions why don't you tell me why*****

**************************Why What?************************************

****************Why can't I let you go on with your life?**********************

He didn't answer. I went back to looking like my world had collapsed. I went into the meeting after school under much protest and sat down next to Gohan.

She looked terrible. I couldn't believe that such things were bad in her life. Her eyes were so blank. Her face was very flushed and she looked sick.

"Why can't I let you go on and leave this world? Gohan, if I don't make it, please say you will try to move on." Gabrielle said out of the blue.

"WHAT?? Are you dying or something?" I said.

"No, It's my brother, I can tell. He's gonna die and I don't know how my dad will handle it. He might lose it and we will go in to foster care again. We were in foster care for 2 weeks after my mom's funeral because my dad had a mental breakdown. He may seem happy now, but Scott and Diana were what was holding him here, in this world. He promised my mom that he would always take care of them and me. She made him promise. My sister, Angela was my mother's favorite and Angela lived longer then my mom. Angela died 2 days after the accident in surgery." She said spilling her guts.

"Oh, Gabby. I had no idea...but your dad is strong. He'll be okay." I said, reassuring her. I could feel the stress in her mind diminish. What was I crazy? I wasn't her boyfriend! This is nuts! Someone was bound to see us. 

"Gohan, This is very awkward and I know it. I am going to go home now. I'd rather argue with you then be so close to kissing you." Gabrielle said, with the flame in her eyes back.

"Okay. I agree to disagree." I said with a laugh and she laughed back. We walked through the hall and outside. Then, as if to give us an omen, Gabrielle saw something that killed her beliefs.

__

"Well, at least we agree on something" I said, in a teasing tone.

"Yeah, well I prefer arguing. So. How about you go home and see how your brother is doing." Gohan said. We both opened the doors to the school and on the front steps I saw Jacien kissing another girl. I looked at Jacien with tears brimming in my eyes.

"JACIEN! HOW COULD YOU?" I screamed. He jumped probably 6 feet in the air.

"Gabby, Oh, my. This looks worse than it actually is..." He stammered.

"I doubt it, but indulge me." I said bitterly.

"This is Wendy. She's a character in the school play. I was showing her how to umm..." He said

"Screen Kiss." She finished. "But that's not really happened. Jacien, there is no use in lying to her. I am so sorry, Gabrielle. I know, I know. This was a terrible time to find out but..." Wendy started and was cut off by Jacien.

"You would wonder how I should stay faithful, when you don't." Jacien said bitterly.

"WHAT?? I have always been faithful to you!" I yelled.

"Don't lie to me Gabby. I can tell that you haven't been faithful. You and your poor student aide aren't totally platonic." Jacien said.

"HOW DARE YOU EVEN THINK THAT! I WOULD NEVER EVER CHEAT ON YOU!" I yelled.

"Oh, yeah then why were you at his house yesterday? What were you doing Gabby? You can't lie to me anymore." Jacien said.

"I have to go to his house to help him. You know, Jacien you should have more trust in me then that." I said bitterly.

"Oh, yeah. I should trust you? Don't even go there." Jacien spat back.

"Oh, really? Well, this relationship is SO over. Don't come crawling back. I won't accept you." I said. Gohan took my hand and led me away.

"GABRIELLE LENORE YAMATO! YOU WILL REGRET THIS!" Jacien said.

"I HIGHLY DOUBT THAT! YOU WILL REGRET THIS MORE THAN ME!" I yelled back. 

"You get really worked up, don't you." Gohan said, going to the passenger side of my car.

"I can't believe him! How could he say that? I would never cheat on him. That is the lowest and most filthiest way to live." I said.

"Well, I guess we can now go on with our lives. He was a jerk, Gabby and now you see that. Maybe this was for the best." Gohan said.

"Our lives? Are you insinuating that Jacien was a roadblock in your life?" I asked.

"No," He said turning a beet red. "I just meant that now you won't be so stressed about our umm...situation." He said.

"Oh, our situation. You know, Gohan, this is really something and I am happy to know you, but, you and me...that may never happen." I said, my eyes brimming with tears.

"Why not, Gabby?" He asked innocently.

"Well, one thing is for sure, Jacien isn't gonna give up on me that easy." I said, driving very fast.

"Don't you think you should slow down. I heard of a speed demon but this is ridiculous!" Gohan said.

"Oh, don't fret, Gohan. Driving fast is like a drug! It's addictive and it gives you a high that not much else can. It falls just short of flying. Oh, I wish I could fly!" I said, giddy with the intoxicating speed.

"Gabby, this is bothering you and I know it. Stop the car and drive slower. Okay?" Gohan said. I was appalled. How did he know?

I knew it was bothering her that Jacien and her broke up. I had ridden with her before and I knew by the speed that she was traveling was very dangerous. 

"You know, I can never really understand guys," she continued. "They will go behind your back and cheat and then if you even look at another guy, you're cheating on them! How does that work? Gohan, you are a guy so tell me, how does that work?" 

"Aren't you supposed to take me home and then go to the hospital?" I asked, nervously.

"Yep, I am just taking a shortcut!" She said. It was really freaking me out. Gabrielle seemed so...I don't know...different. She wasn't the Gabrielle that I knew.

"Oh, this is a shortcut." I said, realizing that we were probably a mile away from my house. 

"Told ya. Don't underestimate my driving abilities!" She said, with a reckless laugh. "You know, I will be okay. This won't last forever" She responded like she read my mind.

"I know you will. I will see you tomorrow, Gabby. No funny stuff, K?" I said.

"K" Gabrielle answered as I shut the car door and she drove off. I was worried but not much.

__

I dropped Gohan off at his house and I sped off and I turned a corner rather sharply and grabbed the attention of a police person. The police person sped up and caught me. 

"May I see your license please" The police person said, it was a man.

"Oh, yeah, sure." I said, riffling through my purse and pulling it out.

"You know you were going 70 in a 45 mile zone. That's a pretty major, offense young lady. Ms. Yamato is it? Are you the daughter of Tomas Yamato? He was a bud of mine in high school." The policeman said.

"Yes, that's my dad. Umm...how much is my ticket?" I asked.

"For the daughter of Tomas Yamato? Just a warning. But next time I will have to give you a ticket. Off the record, where on earth are you going at such a high speed?" The police person asked.

"My brother, Scott is in the hospital. I dropped off my tutor and now I am heading toward the hospital." I said.

"Oh, really? I am so sorry. Tell your dad that I send my best wishes. My name Greg Holo." The policeman said.

"Okay. And thanks for not giving me a ticket." I said, driving off. I made it to the hospital with very little other trouble. I made it to the hospital and I was so happy. I ran into the hospital and asked the nurse how my brother was. 

"Scott Yamato? Oh, well. Umm...your father is downstairs in the waiting room, waiting for you." The nurse said.

"Downstairs?" I asked.

"Yes. Please hurry." The nurse said. I was confused. Why would my father be downstairs? I walked cautiously to the waiting room. 

Well, that's chapter two. Please read and review. If you have any questions or comments, my email is ice_princess_cimorene@yahoo.com. Please feel free to email me. I need some suggestions for part 4. I plan this to be six parts. I have part 5 and 6 planned out but I need middle stuff. 


	3. The Loss

Fate's Humor: Gohan's Story 

Chapter 3

By: Cimorene 

__

"Daddy? Daddy, what's wrong?" I asked as I walked down the hall towards the waiting room. Walk is the wrong word, I ran as fast as I could without looking like I was running.

"Oh, Gabby, Gabby. It's awful." Diana said, rocking herself.

"Diana? Daddy, what happened?" I demanded.

"Scott died." Was all he said. I sat down in the uncomfortable chair.

"He died? Scottie died? No, daddy! That's not possible! Scottie was supposed to get better! He can't! he can't!" I screamed. I feel into a denial stage and would not listen to anyone and I totally shut off the world, even Gohan.

THE NEXT DAY...

"Hey, Gabby! Where were you this morning?" Gohan asked casually.

"Leave me be, Gohan. Don't talk to me, it is for your own good." I said, running down the hall.

"Gabby! Wait!" he called after me. I did not wait. I left as fast as I could. Scott's funeral was later that day and I rushed home. I was listening to the radio when my favorite song came on...

Late at night when all the world is sleeping

I stay up and think of you and I wish on a star

That somewhere you are thinking of me too.

__

My sister and my mom and I would sing that song together and Scott would sing backup. It brought tears to my eyes and I had to change the station. The song on there wasn't much better...

But I can still recall the sting of all the tears when he was gone

They said he crashed and burned 

I know I'll never learn why any boy should die so young.

__

The tears were flowing hard and I had to stop and pull over because I could no longer see.

Suddenly at about 3 in afternoon, I had a weird feeling in my heart. It was painful and I had an idea that it was in some way connected to Gabrielle. I decided to go to her brother's funeral.

__

I had to stop listening to the radio so I could continue. I was so gone. I had never been so depressed in my life and I had built barriers to protect me from myself. I wouldn't even let Gohan near me. I turned back on the radio to the talk radio station so I could listen for any traffic reports. What I heard was much worse...

To every listener within the range of this radio station. There have been reports of Android activity near Opus Town. Please stay alert for any more warnings. 

__

My breath stopped as I heard that. That is all we needed now. Those damn androids. They always know how to wind up showing up at the worst time. Hmm...there was a weird feeling when I thought about the androids. Gohan, it has to be him. Something happened between him and the androids. The funeral was a blur and so was the whole week later. My father was on the verge of a mental collapse but had to hold on for Diana. 

"Gabby? I want you to know that I will always be here. I won't leave you and Diana. I can't. I promised your mother that I would never let you two go. I won't let you go into foster care. I just need some time to cope. I talked to the Briefs and they said it was fine for me to take off some time." My dad said.

"It's okay, Daddy. I will always believe in you. And I will be always dreaming of you." I said, turning my head towards him.

"Diana, too?" Diana asked.

"Yes, Diana too." I said, with tears in my eyes. We recuperated in about a month and our lives got back to normal. Or as normal as they get. Jacien left me alone and I stayed away from Gohan, for his sake and mine.

Gabrielle became much more distant towards me and everyone else. She wouldn't listen to anyone, especially Mr. Kopeland. She had zero tolerance for him. 

"Miss Yamato, you need to work harder at being a good student aide. You are slacking." Mr. Kopeland told her.

"What if I didn't want to be a student aide anymore. Everything is different now. You hear me, EVERYTHING!" She yelled and ran out of the room. I just shrugged at Mr. Kopeland.

__

Tears became more frequent and my eyes never seemed to dry. Kira had left me when I dumped Jacien and I just couldn't deal with Gohan. My feelings toward everything went to the see, hear, speak no evil philosophy. I talked to no one. I listened to no one. I saw no one. 

****

***********************Gabby, You have to talk to someone*******************

**************************And you want it to be you************************

***************************Well, yeah. That'd be nice.***********************

*****************Nice? NICE? Nice would be that Scott would still be here*******

*********************Gabby, I can't stand to see you like this******************

*********************Then don't look at me, because I won't change************

That made it so I alienated myself from Gohan. The summer was approaching fast and he didn't need help anymore. My driving became reckless, dangerous even. Diana became a little bitch and wouldn't listen to any one but my dad and me. My dad became a lost soul at work and his work became sloppy. My dreams were blank and it seemed I had no future. My eyes must have died because I lost the sparkle I had once held so dear. My tears became meaningless and my pains seemed to be killing me, inside out. 

"NO!" Diana yelled for the fifth time as Joann tried to feed her. I was listlessly drinking a milkshake. Diana picked up her bowl of fruit and dumped it on the floor. Joann had never believed in spanking and therefore just calmly told Diana that she was bad. 

"She isn't gonna listen." I told her, still spinning my drink.

"Could you please feed her something?" Joann asked.

"She's not hungry. She doesn't want to eat." I replied. I got up and walked upstairs to my balcony. I saw the waves crash on the beach shore. They were so free. They didn't have to deal with anything. So free. 

I was starting to worry about Gabby. She wouldn't talk with anyone and she wasn't someone who was looking for friends either. She would either not talk at all or be really snappish. It started to worry me and I took matters into my own hands as I headed toward her beach-front home.

I walked down my private staircase to the ocean. The wave crashing made such a melody that soothed my malignant soul. The sea was calling to me. I took my hair out of it's restraining berets and let it fall. The sea wind caressed my hair and I was becoming one with the sea.

Something was going on and I had to find out what. My mind was eased by the sound of the sea and I saw the most beautiful sight. It was Gabrielle in a crimson dress and her hair hanging down. The wind was circulating through her hair and made her sparkle. I ran up to her and I took her hand. She spun towards me and her eyes were so empty. She yanked her hand out of mine and began her stride towards the sea. I saw what she planned to do and I had to stop her. No matter what.

__

My mind was totally clear and I had no question in my mind what I was about to do was the absolute right thing. I was going to let the sea take me. The sea, the birthplace and death site of so much, was going to be the end of me. I wanted it that way and I wanted Gohan to understand that. He tried to stop me. I guess he thought it was futile to try and stop me. 

I had to stop her. I ran up to her and took her. She couldn't resist me because of the simple fact that I was much stronger than her. She struggled a lot and she was crying the entire way. I couldn't believe why she would want to die so I asked her. She wouldn't recognize me as being there. I shook her lightly and I saw her empty eyes. They were so blank. 

"Gabby, what are you doing? What happened to my kindle girl? Your fire is gone. Why? Tell me." I said, rather forcefully.

"Gohan, you wouldn't understand...my brother, my mother's baby is gone...he was all we had left of her. She didn't know Diana very well and Diana looks like my dad, Scottie looked like my mom. I can't live anymore. I don't deserve it. Everyone can survive without me..." Gabrielle said.

"Your family needs you. I need you." I said.

"You are better off without me, Gohan." Gabrielle said.

"Do you realize what you are saying? Gabrielle Yamato, I need you. You are my world and I can't imagine my life without you. You need to become the feisty girl who was constantly arguing with me...I need you." I said.

She looked up into my eyes. "You don't need me. I was just a hindrance" She finally whispered. "I'm sorry, Gohan. I can't deny that. I just can't cope. My whole family is slowly dying off. Who's next? That question just recycling in my mind. I can't take it."

You have to, Gabrielle. You are important. You must see this for yourself." I said.

"I CAN'T! I can't. I can't see my own worth. WHY? Oh, Kami, tell me." She said, falling to her knees in the surf.

"YOU CAN! And you will. Just wait. What happened to that girl that showed me that she was very important to my world?" I asked.

"She has died. Please don't ask anymore." Gabrielle said.

"No, she hasn't and I won't let her." I said, taking her hands in mine. She looked up at me with her eyes, which were slowly gaining her sparkle back.

"I guess, you are right. Thank you." She said, softly and finally. "I guess I was blinded by my own selfishness." 

"You are an angel. You know no selfishness." I said.

"Oh, really? Well, Gabrielle Yamato is back!" She said, with her old flame back. 

"Good thing!" I said.

__

Gohan was right. It was important that I was here. I saw this remembrance of a memory...It was me and my mom. She was the top cheerleader in her high school. I was looking through her old yearbooks. She was laughing at me and Angela about our mess ups and such in our gymnastics. Angela and I were the top two in the state if not the nation. We were known as the twin princesses of the floor. I stopped gymnastics after both Angela and my mom died. That put me into a state of denial and loss. I was depressed for almost a year. Jacien helped me recover. He is such a jerk.

"You won't do anything suicidal again, will you?" Gohan asked. 

I laughed in my tears, "No, I promise I won't." I said.

"Good, because I can't always save you." Gohan said. We kissed and I was so light headed I almost floated up to the sky. 

"Goodbye, Gohan. I have to go home now and set things right." I said.

"Okay, Gabby. I need to head home too. I kind of left suddenly and my mom is probably worried." Gohan said. I headed up to my room.

"Daddy?" I asked as I headed for his office. He was listening to my mom's first song, her favorite. 

How many times did I pray

You'd find me

How many wishes on a star

Gazing off in the dark

Dreaming I'd see your face

Safe at home unafraid

Captured in your embrace

**__**

"Yes?" He asked, not shutting off the song.

So many times

When my heart was broken

Visions of you

Would keep me strong

You were with me all along

Guiding my every step

You are all that I am

And I'll never forget

**__**

"That was Mom's favorite song, isn't it?" I asked.

"Yep." He said, choked up. "It was her Scottie song. Originally it was our song but when Scottie was born she changed it."

It was you who first believed

In all that I was made to be

It was you looking in my eyes

You held my hand

And you showed me life

And I've never been the same

Since you first believed

**__**

"It was Scottie's lullaby?" I asked.

"Yep. Scott loved this song." He replied

There were times 

When I'd thought I'd lost you

Fearing forever it was a dream

But it wasn't what it seemed

Placing your hand in mine

You could see in the dark

You were guiding my heart

**__**

"Oh, daddy. I just can't understand why everyone is going. First mom, then Angela and now Scottie. Who is next?" I asked, lying my head on the desk.

"It shall stop now. We shall all grow old." My father replied.

It was you who first believed

In all that I was made to be

It was you looking in my eyes

You held my hand

And you showed me life

And I've never been the same

Since you first believed

How many times did I pray

You'd find me

How many wishes on a star

**__**

"That song brings back so many memories." I said, crying. Suddenly we heard Diana screaming. 

"DIANA!!!" My father yelled.


	4. The Realization

Well, I am back and chapter four is finally here!!!! For all of you who have been waiting patiently and not-so-patiently for the next chapter, HERE IT IS!!!!! Now, on with the show!!!

__

"It's okay, Mr. Yamato. It was only her having another fit." Joann said. I walked in the kitchen and I picked up Diana. 

"Diana, why are you crying?" I asked. Diana was now sobbing and trying to talk.

"I miss Scottie! You were gonna go too!" Diana cried. My dad turned to me with a questioning glance.

"Gabrielle, what does Diana mean by that?" He asked. 

"I don't know...,"I said, lying through my teeth.

"DO SO! You were gonna go to the sea! I saw you!" Diana yelled.

"Diana, I am still right here!" I said, yelling.

"A boy saved you! And then you KISSED HIM!" Diana said, appalled.

"DIANA! YOU ARE SUCH A SNOOP!" I yelled. My father was just standing there in total shock. 

"Gabby, you were going to commit suicide? I don't believe it." My father said.

"Daddy, I am so sorry! I just felt so empty. My life now has meaning. I mean it always did but now I can see the meaning that I was blinded to in my grief." I said. He looked at me skeptically. 

"Gabby, I never knew you had been so serious. Diana mentioned that a boy saved you. Who was it?" My father asked.

"Gohan." I said, slightly embarrassed that Diana had mentioned him.

"What did he say to change your mind?" My father asked. I felt like I was in the Spanish Inquisition. 

"I don't remember. Daddy, I am really okay now. Don't worry about me. Worry about Diana, she needs someone to worry about her." I said, trying to get him off my back.

"Okay, but Gabby, if I hear about something like this again, I will become worried. Oh, and Gabby. I want to meet this Gohan fellow. He saved my girl." My father said. I became worried. My father was very...well; picky about who I hung out with. At least he tried to be. Jacien was the son of one of his high school friends. __

"You will eventually meet him." I said.

That night my dreams became my worst nightmare when I dreamt of how my life would be without Gabrielle. I woke up the next morning with a smile on my face and my attitude was up in the clouds. 

"Why, hello, Gohan. You seem in a good mood today." My mother said.

"Yep! I'll see you later mom!" I said, walking out of the door.

"Goodbye, son." She said, shutting the door. I felt so high, I flew almost all the way to school. I saw Gabrielle in her car and driving to school. 

****

******************HEY! GABBY! WHATCHA DOIN?****************************

******************GOING TO SCHOOL! What are you doing?*********************

*****************The same. Hey, why don't you park and I'll ask you something*******

********************************Okay.****************************************

She parked her car and got out. "Hey, Gohan! How are you?" She said.

"Wonderful. Hey do you wanna um...skip school for only today. There's something I want to show you." I asked.

"Sure. I've never skipped school before. It sounds...exciting!" She said. "So...what did you want to show me, Gohan?" I gave her a smirk.

"Come here." I said. She walked over to me and grabbed her arms. I floated above her and took her up into the sky.

"OH MY KAMI! I AM FLYING! THIS IS SO AMAZING! I NEVER DREAMED THAT FLYING WOULD BE SO...EXHILARATING!" Gabrielle yelled. She was enjoying it. I was happy. I shifted her so it seemed that she was flying. She continued yelling in pure giddy joy. 

__

Flying was SO COOL! I loved it! I was so happy. I gave you a natural high. My hair was blowing everywhere. I couldn't believe Gohan could do this often without it becoming addicting. I flipped myself over and faced him.

"Thank you." I said.

"For what?" he asked.

"For being you. For saving me. For taking me flying. I never thought it could be so cool. Thank you." I said.

"Your welcome, Gabrielle. It was my pleasure. I meant what I said on that beach. I don't think I want to know a life without you. Don't push me away." Gohan said.

"I won't. I love you, now and forever, Gohan." I said, as I kissed him. "My father wants to meet you." I whispered.

"He does? Meet me? Why?" Gohan asked.

"Because you saved his baby girl. He thinks you are my hero." I said, mockingly. "But just between you and me...you are my hero, you saved me in every way. My soul and my mind now crave yours. Especially since we have the little psychic thing going." I felt so happy. I bopped Gohan in the nose.

"Hey! What you do that for?" Gohan asked.

"For the fun of it." I replied. "This skipping school thing is fun. I've never even thought of skipping before." 

"You know, neither have I." Gohan said. We landed on a beach, far away from my home. 

"The sea is so inviting, Don't you agree?" I said. 

"Yea, even the greenish sea of Namek was inviting. I always liked the sea. My father and I would fish a lot." Gohan said.

"Namek had a green sea? A green like our water seems?" I asked.

"No, It was a very green green. It was meant to be that way. They had blue trees." Gohan said.

"Blue trees? I love blue. That's why I love the sea. The sea was my favorite place. Angela always like the land. I can remember a memory from when I was a little girl, like 2 or 3. Angela and my parents and I were having a picnic on the beach. It was right after we moved into our house and my mom was recovering from being ill. She and my dad were laughing and Angela was toddling along the edge of the sea, walking meticulously, so not to get wet. I went right into the sea. My mom, being a good mom, took notice of me quite quickly and ran and got me. 'No Gabrielle. Don't go into the sea', she'd say." I said.

"Oh? I can see you as a two-year old running away." Gohan laughed.

"You can?" I asked

"Oh sure. You always had a rebellious streak, admit it." Gohan teased.

"You caught me. You know, I've been thinking...I have being remembering everything nasty we ever said to each other. It seems so meaningless now." I said.

"Yeah, you mean when you were dating Jacien and were a total bitch?" Gohan asked.

"Yep. I'm sorry for everything I said. I now know everything that my heart was saying. I love you, Gohan." I said, sitting on the beach.

"You know, I always will remember your face in that argument. Your eyes were so full of life. Don't ever lost that flame, Gabrielle." Gohan said to me, grabbing my hand.

"I won't. I promise." I said. We kissed again and then I got up. "Are we always going to be like this, Gohan? Happy and ever so peaceful. What about those damned androids. One day they are going to come back here. A prophecy keeps appearing in my dreams. I can't explain it but, oh my Kami, it seems so real." I said. Tears started running down my face.

"Don't cry, Gabrielle. There is a light among all the darkness." Gohan said, wiping my tears away.

"I'm sorry. Oh my KAMI! Look what time it is!" I said, turning and jumping as I saw the time on the clock. 

"Wow. It's already 4 o'clock. That's cool. We spent the whole day talking and flying." Gohan said. He grabbed my waist. "More flying?" He asked.

"You bet you bottom dollar!" I said. We again went flying. In the middle of my happiness I remembered one important thing. "Gohan! MY CAR! I forgot my car! We have to go back!" I said.

"Oh, man. And we were very close to your home." Gohan said, turning back.

"Oh, I feel so stupid for forgetting it." I said.

"You sure you don't have blonde roots?" Gohan asked 

"Very sure. Black and blonde just don't go together." I said.

"Oh, okay. Well, here's your car. I'll see you later, Gabrielle." Gohan said.

"Thank you, again for the wondrous day." I said. I got in my car and drove off, watching Gohan in my rearview mirror until I could no longer see him. I drove up to my house to find many cops in front of my house. "Umm...okay. Excuse me, Mister, but what's going on?" 

"Oh, well...Ms. Gabrielle Yamato is missing. She never appeared at school and Mr. Yamato was very worried." The cop replied.

"Oh." I said, running to find my father.

"GABBY! GABBY, GABBY, GABBY!!!!" Diana said, running up to me.

" Hi, Diana." I said.

"GABRIELLE YAMATO!!! Where in Kami's name were you?" My father asked.

"I was umm..." I said.

"You were what?" My father demanded.

"I skipped school." I said quickly.

"YOU WHAT?" My father yelled. "Gabrielle!! How could you?" 

"I took a day off. I meant to go to school but I was sidetracked..." I said.

"By what or by WHOM?" My father asked.

"Gohan." I said.

"The same person who saved you from suicide?" My father asked.

"The same." I said, barely audible. 

"Well, I am beginning to think that this boy is a bad influence." My father said.

"I would highly doubt that, Mr. Yamato." A nearby police man said. 

"Butt out. We no longer need your service. Thank you for all your help however." My father said, a tad annoyed.

"Dad, I am not little anymore. I should be able to make my own decisions! Good or Bad!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

"You are to no longer see that boy outside of school." My father said firmly. 

"DADDY, you can't!" I cried.

"I can and I will. Do not go near him, Gabrielle. I mean it. I am as serious as your mother's death." My father said. I couldn't believe him. How could he do this to me. I ran from the room and into my own, with no intention of staying there but, much to my disliking, he locked the door and the stairs. I could go no where. I tried to talk to Gohan but I couldn't. And somehow, I cried myself to sleep that night. 

I felt so good. I was so happy and so was Gabrielle. Love definitely was unpredictable. Who would of ever thought that I, would fall madly in love with Gabrielle Yamato. This was way over my head. 

"Gohan? Is that you? WHERE IN KAMI'S NAME HAVE YOU BEEN?" My mother yelled.

"With Gabrielle." I said simply. 

"Well, I got a phone call that said you were not in school today. Where were you?" My mother demanded.

"With Gabrielle." I answered again.

"Where were you just ten short minutes ago?" She asked, I would assume in spite.

"With Gabrielle." I answered again.

"I am beginning to think that girl is a bad influence on you, Gohan." My mother said.

"Nah, I am a bad influence on her." I said.

"You are being very contradictory, Gohan. Please tell me what you mean." My mother asked, quite confused. 

"I was with Gabrielle all day today." I said.

"And just what were you doing today with her all day?" My mother asked.

"We talked and laughed and flew." I said.

"You flew? Gohan, how many times do I have to tell you that I do not want you showing off your powers, including flying." My mother said. 

"I know, I know. But I felt so high and I really didn't want to come down and Gabrielle loved it!" I said.

"I am very glad for you son, but I also want you to be careful." My mother said.

"I always am!" I said laughing.

"I know you are. But please try to be extra careful." My mother said.

"I shall." I said. It was getting rather late so I went into my room and stared at the ceiling and thought of Krillin and my dad and even Vegeta. For some reason, I could not get them out of my mind. 

The next morning I awoke with a start. Something was very wrong.


	5. The Sunrise

__

My eyes were very from tears and my pillows were quite moist. I wiped my eyes and went out on my balcony. I had no idea why but I did.

I was worried. What could of possible happened to Gabrielle to make me have a very bad feeling. A shadow had begun to cover my connection to Gabrielle. I rushed over to her house as fast as I could with no care about what my mother would say. I found her on her balcony, staring at the waves.

"Gabby, are you okay?" I asked.

"No, Gohan it's terrible. My father says I can't see you anymore outside of school. He has people watching me. My father says you are a bad influence on me. How incredibly not true! I love you, Gohan and I don't want you to have to wait for me. I won't hold it against you if you go and never return." She said, crying.

"Why would I leave you, Gabby?" I asked, wiping away her tears.

"Well, because of my father..." Gabrielle started. I interrupted her.

"You're father is just trying to protect you. I am trying to protect you." I said.

"From what?" Gabrielle asked.

"From everything." I said.

"Except the androids. You are afraid of them, Gohan, I can tell. You are afraid that they will kill some one dear to you." She said.

"They already have, Gabby, they already have." I said.

"You mean Krillin and Piccolo and even Vegeta, you even had a semi-acquaintance-ship with him." Gabrielle said. 

"Miss Gabrielle, are you out here?" Joann said.

"Oh man! Joann...hide Gohan!" Gabrielle said.

"Huh? What? Hide?" I said, complying. 

"Were you talking to someone, Miss Gabrielle?" Joann asked her.

"Oh no! I was talking to myself!" Gabrielle said.

"You were talking to yourself? I didn't know you did that. Well, anyways your father wanted to see you." Joann said.

"Why would I want to talk to him?" Gabrielle asked.

"Because he wishes to speak with you." Joann said.

"Fine. You can inform him that I shall be down in a few minutes." Gabrielle said.

"Okay, Miss Gabrielle." Joann said, leaving.

"Boy, that was close. Although I don't think Joann would of said anything." Gabrielle said.

"I really don't like sneaking around like this, Gabby." I said.

"I don't like it either, Gohan, but my dad is so stubborn. He won't give in now that he said that." Gabrielle said.

"You might be able to convince him..." I said. Gabrielle thought about it for a second.

"Okay, yeah sure. I'll try. I better go before he comes up here. I shall see you later, Mister Gohan Son." Gabrielle said, pushing me.

__

I said goodbye to Gohan and walked to my father's suite. Diana and Joann went to the store for a new toy for Diana. We had the house pretty much to ourselves.

"Ah, there you are, Gabrielle! Good morning sweetie." My father said.

"Good morning father. How are you this fine clear morning?" I asked, very stiffly.

"Good, good. Now about what I said yesterday. I am so sorry for trying to control your life. You are my oldest child left and I just want to protect you. I have done some research on this Gohan fellow and I brought up some interesting snippets of information." My father said, clicking away at his keyboard.

"Like what?" I asked, looking on to his monitor.

"His father was a World's Martial Arts Tournament Champion. He also was in the previous three but he didn't win those. His mother also was in the World's Martial Arts Tournament. He seems to have come from a very strict family. I would like to meet him, Gabrielle. Also, his father and Bulma Brief go back from when they were little. This boy has an interesting heritage." My father said. 

"Oh really? Well, I am sure he'd love to meet you, Daddy." I said.

"Good, well. Can you call him over here?" My father asked.

"Now? Umm...yeah sure..." I said. I had no earthly idea why my father would want to meet Gohan now.

"Well, yes, now would be great." My father said. "No time like the present." I was worried. 

"Okay, Daddy." I said. Diana came running into the room with her puppy, Tragan, following her.

"Daddy! Daddy! There's a man outside!" Diana called as she ran up to my dad.

"A man? What do you mean, Diana?" My father asked.

"There really is a man out there, Daddy!!" Diana called. Tragan barked as to affirm her answer. My father rushed to the door and to my utter surprise, it was Gohan.

"Hello, may I help you?" My father asked. I was at the door. 

****

***************Say something to make yourself look smart*********************

***************What? Make myself look smart?******************************

***************My dad wants to meet you...pretend you are someone else*********

***************Pretend I am someone else? Okay...whatever you say*************

I was supposed to pretend I was someone else, Right...how was I supposed to accomplish this?

"Umm...sir, what is it you wanted?" Gabrielle's father asked.

"I wanted to umm...how about, I wanna sell you a new type of vitamin..." I said.

__

A new type of vitamin? Was he insane? I slapped my forehead. Yeah that'll be convincing...

"We didn't order such a thing...you must be mistaking, my boy. Would you like a payment for all your troubles?" My father asked. I was shaking my head.

"Umm...Daddy...this is Gohan...not a vitamin salesman." I said. Gohan gave me a look.

"So this is Gohan...my god...you sure are quick!" My father said. 

"Quick?" He asked bewildered.

"I am very pleased to meet you, Gohan. I hear a lot about you and your family from Bulma Brief." My father said.

"OH! BULMA! Yeah, I know her. She was a real close friend of the family." Gohan babbled.

"Yes, I have heard. So, you are my daughter's love...interesting. I will have to say that I approve, Gabrielle. You seemed to of chosen well." My father said.

"You do?" I asked reluctantly not really believing it.

"Yes, I do. Gabrielle, I don't want to lose you. You are my girl and I can't deny you. You have a good person to love. Bulma Brief has told me much about him. He is a pure of heart and he won't take advantage of you." My father said.

"Daddy!" I said, wrapping my arms around his neck. "I'll never let you go." 

"Gabrielle, you will grow up and I can't stop that. I want you to know that I will always be here forever." My father said.

I started crying "I know you will" I whispered.

I have no confidence and I can't see why I should.

I could do most anything for you and you know I would

I try too hard and then I give up way too easily

I'm the runner up inside of you and you are the winner inside of me

Lose your way

And I will follow

Here today

And here tomorrow

But my freedom I know

I'll never let you go

I still wish on a evening star and I suppose I always will

If a child loses something her whole life can't fulfill

When you hide I feel the sky burst open in my veins

Loving you makes a slave of me and I'll spend my whole life in chains

Lose your way

And I will follow

Here today

And here tomorrow

But my freedom I know

I'll never let you go

Walk a line

I'll walk inside you

Change of mind

And you know just I do

It's the reason I know

You'll never let me go

Never let me go

Never let me go

"Gohan, Can you believe it? My father actually agrees with this. I can love you and not have to disobey him!" Gabby said, throwing her arms in the air. "Isn't life wonderful?" She asked.

"Yeah, everything is wonderful." I sighed looking up to the sky. 

"Daddy totally agrees and Diana has no objection...I can't believe this day finally came." Gabrielle said. "I guess love really is the most powerful thing. I've been so alone before you. I think this is where I belong."

Something in your eyes makes me want to lose myself

Makes me want to lose myself in your arms

There's something in your voice makes my heart beat fast

Hope this feeling lasts the rest of my life

And if you knew how lovely my life has been

And I know I've been so alone

And if you knew I wanted someone to come along

And change my life the way you've done

It feels like home to me

It feels like home to me

It feels like I'm all the way back where I come from

It feels like home to me

It feels like home to me

It feels like I'm all the way back where I belong

A window breaks down a long dark street

And a siren wails in the night

But I'm all right cause I have you here with me

And I can almost see through the dark there is light

And if you knew how much this moment means to me

And how long I've waited for your touch

And if you knew how happy you are making me

I never thought I'd love anyone so much

It feels like home to me

It feels like home to me

It feels like I'm all the way back where I come from

It feels like home to me

It feels like home to me

It feels like I'm all the way back where I belong

It feels like I'm all the way back where I belong

__

I was sitting on the same chair I was when I first saw Gohan.

"I am very impressed on how you have changed her, Gohan. I do not often advocate teenage dating but in your case I most certainly do. You have turned her back into the sweet Gabrielle that I knew when she was a child." Mr. Kopeland commented.

"Well thank you I guess." Gohan said, blushing. 

"This is the Gabrielle Yamato I knew when her mother was still alive." Mr. Kopeland said.

"But how did you know her before?" Gohan asked, confused.

"I am her mother's brother...or her uncle. After my dear sister, Melanie died both Gabrielle and her sister Angela, Gabrielle refused to allow any part of my family talk to her. She hid herself within a shell and you, my dear boy, have broken it. Thank you." Mr. Kopeland said.

"I am so sorry, Uncle Paul. I really shouldn't be so rude." I said, smiling. 

"It's okay, Gabrielle. Please tell your father I say hi." Mr. Kopeland said.

"I will." I said sweetly. 

"Well, you two better go back to class. Have fun!" Mr. Kopeland said. Gohan and I waved and walked out side.

"You never told me that he was your uncle." Gohan said.

"I haven't told myself that for a long time." I admitted. We were walking together towards my first period...and then Jacien showed up...

Author's Note: Well, here's chapter 5. Sorry it took so long. I was busy with another story for a contest. Yep, GV, IT'S YOUR FAULT!!! (j/k) Hope you like it. I will try to keep up. 

Until next time, Cimorene

PS-please review!!!!!!!!!!


	6. The Accident

__

"Jacien! What are you doing here?" I asked as casual as possible.

"Oh just looking for my lost belonging which I seemed to have found." Jacien said.

"Oh really? And what was that?" I asked.

"You." He replied. I was aghast. I wasn't a belonging and certainly not his.

"I think you are mistaken." I said.

"Nope. You are, Gabby-baby." He said, like the old days.

"I am Gohan's girl now, you over-egotistically idiot!" I screeched.

"Gohan? Really? Hmm...I guess I have competition..." He said, rubbing his chin.

"Are you that thick headed?! I LOVE GOHAN not you, at least not anymore..." I said.

"Ah, so you did love me?" He badgered.

"I don't know! I guess at one time I though I loved you...BUT I DO NOT!" I screamed. Gohan had long left to go to class and the bell had rung.

"You do so. You are playing hard to get ever since I was caught cheating. You were very brave for 'dumping' me and I commend you. Not most girls would do that. And then you go out with the loser of the school...You sure are a humanitarian...You really surprised me. But now, I need you back. Wendy dumped me and she wasn't like you were. I almost had you broken...Now we will start back again..." Jacien said, reaching for the buttons on my blouse of the school uniform.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!!!" I screamed, pushing him off of me...I tried and failed...he kept coming. "I NEVER WOULD EVER BE BROKEN TO SCUM LIKE YOU!"

****

********GOHAN HELP!!!!**************************************** 

*********Huh?? Wha?? What?? Gabby??*****************************

*********Please, Gohan...help!************************************** 

**__**

*********I'm on my way*******************************************

I had to think fast. How could I get out there? "Mrs. Monte, may I please be excused to the bathroom?" I asked.

"Why, yes, you may." Mrs. Monte said, shaking me on. I ran out of the room in search of Gabrielle. I had no idea where to begin looking. I started to look near her class and I found Jacien on her. Her eyes were screaming.

"GOHAN!!!!" She yelled and I came up to him. She pushed him away. "You ass! Now you will never see the light of another day!" She screamed as a blinding light hit Jacien. I don't know what it was and how it was to affect me but the next thing I heard after a long while was a paramedic and the teachers. 

"We don't know what happened...all we heard was screaming..." A teacher was telling the police. And then I lost consciousness. 

__

I didn't know what happened...it seemed like someone else...I do not remember what had happened...all I remember is waking up after being hoisted onto a stretcher. I looked around and I saw Gohan on another stretcher. Jacien was being looked at. I then fell back asleep, I guess in a coma.

"Gabby, Are you okay?" My father asked as I awoke.

"Yeah...what day is it?" I asked as I sat up.

"Friday. Why?" He asked.

"I slept for four days?" I asked incredulously.

"Yes." He said. "Do you remember anything?" 

"No." I admitted.

"I thought so. Gohan is still unconscious and Jacien had an accident, Gabrielle, Jacien is blind. Somehow, I think you were responsible. Gabby, honey, what was he trying to do to you?" My father asked.

"He was trying to take off my shirt. I screamed and Gohan came rushing up and...that's all I remember." I said

"You don't remember anything else?" My father asked.

"No, I don't...except looking at a paramedic as he lifted me in the ambulance." I said.

"You woke up?" He asked.

"Yeah. I saw Gohan on another stretcher and Jacien was still being examined." I said. 

"Okay. You should get some rest." My father said.

"But I slept for four days! I need no more sleep. I do need to see Gohan. And I need to see Diana." I said.

"Diana is at home with Joann. I shall have the nurse check up on Gohan and I want you to sleep. You can see him in the morning." My father assured me.

"Okay...goodnight Daddy." I said.

"Goodnight, Gabrielle." My father said, kissing my forehead.

I awoke suddenly and looked around. My mother was in the room on a chair asleep. My grandfather was sitting next to me, snoring. I looked around for the signs of what had happened. There was a paper nearby and we had made first page...

BIG STORY: A FREAK ACCIDENT AT A NEARBY HIGH SCHOOL

On Monday, a freak accident of a light bursting put three local teenagers in the hospital. Gabrielle Lenore Yamato, daughter of Tomas Yamato and Rachel Yamato (deceased); Gohan Son, son of Goku Son (deceased) and ChiChi Son; and Jacien Kith, son of Keith Kith and Olga Kith were the three involved. Police investigating say that the injuries were not fatal but Jacien Kith has lost eyesight. Nothing is said on the other two. All are being treated at the City Hospital. Last word from the doctors was Gohan Son and Gabrielle Yamato had no injuries but were both reported in a coma. 

A freak accident? That wasn't what happened. But then again, what had happened? What on earth had happened? Jacien was left blind. Gabrielle was in a coma like I was. My mother stirred in her sleep and her eyes fluttered open. 

"GOHAN! You are awake!" She exclaimed.

"Yeah." I said, "barely."

"But you are alive! That is all that matters!" My mother said, running up to my bedside. 

"Is it? Have you seen Gabrielle?" I asked.

"Yes. Yesterday both of you went into a period of observation. The oddest thing was that your breathing pattern and heartbeat pattern matched hers. The doctors were baffled. I never liked them anyways." My mom said.

"We matched?" I asked.

"Yes, the doctors were totally baffled." My mother said.

"Does that mean that Gabrielle is awake as well?" I asked.

"Could be. But it is one in the morning, Gohan. You can't go see her anyways. You need to get some rest." My mother commanded.

"Okay." I said, not in the mood to argue with her. 

****

The next morning...

"Good Morning, Gohan." Gabrielle said, standing over my bed.

"Gabby?" I asked.

"Yep! I'm up and at 'em!" She said brightly.

"I think I have died already!" I said. She laughed.

"I don't think so! I think I am still alive. I GET TO GO HOME! I am so happy! I hope you do get to go home soon." Gabrielle said.

"I think so. I feel great! I hope to see you soon." I said, kissing her.

"Bye, Gohan." She said.

"Bye, Gabrielle." I answered.

__

I woke up at five in the morning and my dad was still sleeping so I decided to sneak out. The sun was just peeking over the horizon as I was examined by the doctors and they said I could go home. I had to go see Gohan, so I slipped out and he was sleeping so I woke him up. We talked and kissed and then I left. My father was waiting for me when I came back.

"Where were you, Gabrielle?" He asked.

"I am sure you know the answer to that one, Daddy." I said.

"I know I do. You shouldn't do that. He could be ill or something and you are hindering his recovery." He said.

"You know I am not. You know he is not sick. You are just trying to patronize me." I said, giggling. "You are very easy to see through." 

"Oh, am I?" He said, laughing.

"Dad, I feel great! I feel like everything is finally the way it should be." I said.

"I am glad, sweetie. You are really acting mature now. I even heard that you didn't sass your Uncle Paul." My father said.

"No, I feel I finally have let mom and Angela sleep in peace." I said.

"Does that mean the one half of the charismatic duet is going back to gymnastics?" My father asked hopefully.

"Dad? I'm sorry but I can't...it's painful..." I said, tears brimming.

"I understand. But you do remember the glory days." My father said. Oh, did I ever remember...

****

"Are you two ready?" Rachel asked her twin daughters.

"Of course we are, Mommy." Angela said, Gabrielle nodded.

"Well, I am sure Scottie will love watching you." Rachel said, showing them their baby brother, Scott.

"I know he will." Angela said.

"We are very confident that you two will win..." Tomas added.

"OF COURSE THEY WILL!" Rachel said.

"I know, just reassuring them." Tomas said. Rachel kissed him.

"We better get moving...c'mon!" She said, pushing them out the door.

"AND THE WINNER FOR THE GYMNASTIC TEAM OF THE YEAR IS: ANGELA AND GABRIELLE YAMATO!!!" The announcer said.

"You won!" Rachel said, Scottie was squealing in joy. 

"WE WON!" Angela and Gabrielle yelled, jumping up and down.

"We did a lot. But I don't think I can re-live that time." I said.

"I understand. But you should go and practice. Miss Samisen asked me about you." He said. Miss Samisen was our gymnastic coach. I couldn't go back there, too many painful memories.

"Thank you." I whispered.

"Yep, you are ready to go home, Mr. Gohan." The doctor said. 

"Thank you." I said, "Is Gabrielle Yamato still here?"

"Yes, she sure is. I think she is getting her blood test results." The doctor said.

"Thank you." I said, walking towards the head nurse.

"Ah, Mr. Gohan Son. How may I help you?" She asked.

"Can you tell me Gabrielle Yamato's room number?" I asked.

"Sure can. 215, on the right." She said, brightly. I walked over to her room and knocked.

"Come in." She said. "GOHAN!" She said, hugging me.

"Hi, Gabby. How are you now?" I asked.

"Great! How are you?" She asked.

"Well...doctors said I could go home." I said.

"Really? Okay. Well, I shall be leaving real soon. I'll see you soon." She said.

"Okay, well, bye." I said, walking out.

"Bye." She said.

We didn't have to go to school for two weeks following and we barely saw each other during that time. Gabrielle was mostly with Diana, taking her shopping and such. I was to study. My mother was very strict about that. I actually was kind of glad to study. I was definitely tired of going on adventures. I was still very baffled on how or what had happened.

__

I was happy. I guess now I had no regrets. But I didn't know what had happened. Why was Jacien blind? What had happened and why can't I remember anything? Those questions were tarnishing my happy mood. 

"What's the matter, Gabby?" My father asked as I was looking out of my window.

"Nothing really. I think I am just baffled on what had happened." I said.

"Even the police don't know what happened. Jacien is blind and that's about all they know. They also know that both you and Gohan were in comas for four days. They want to know what happened but they do not." My father said.

"I guess this family must be cursed. We now blind people." I said, giggling.

"I know you want to find humor in this, Gabrielle but I don't think I can. I do not think you should giggle at any of this." My father said.

"I am sorry, Daddy. I don't think I will again." I said, automatically getting serious.

"That's my girl. Now can you please watch Diana? I have a meeting to attend and Joanne is on vacation." My father said.

"Sure, I can. Where is she?" I asked.

"Asleep. She was tired. Joanne said she was very hyper last night. She should be asleep for a while. Goodbye, sweetie." He said.

"Goodbye, Daddy." I said. I sat down on my chaise and thought for a long while...about why I am not remembering anything, about my relationships...about my existence.

"GABBY!!" Diana cried as she ran into my room.

"What is it, Diana?" I asked, picking her up.

"Daddy's gone...I can't find him anywhere." She said.

"He went to a meeting. What do you need?" I asked.

"I need Daddy." Diana said.

"I am sorry, Pixie. He'll be back later." I said.

"Okay...he better be." Diana remarked.

"He will." I promised. Diana left my room and went to find her kitten, Polly. 

Author's Corner: Well, that's chapter 6! More action to come as we find out what in the world happened. I do need some new material for this story and another I am working on. If you have any questions, comments, or suggestions please email me at ice_princess_cimorene@yahoo.com. All are very welcome and almost necessary. Until next time, Cimorene 


	7. The Separation

"How are you, Gohan

"How are you, Gohan?" My mother asked as she walked into my room.

"Okay, I guess. Kind of bored. Kind of busy. I just wish that Gabrielle was here." I said. "She seemed so happy." 

"Oh, well. That's kind of what I needed to talk to you about." My mother said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"The police called. You and Gabrielle..." My mother said.

"What? Me and Gabrielle? What mom?" I asked.

"You two are not legally allowed to see each other until this is cleared up." My mother said, starting to tear up. "It isn't your fault or hers. I, nor her father had anything to do with this. Actually I think it was that other kid...Jacien's parents." 

"No, no! I won't believe it!" I said.

"Please, Gohan...Gabrielle is probably a wreck as well." My mother said.

__

I was in my room when the bad news came. I was playing a board game with Diana. The phone rang and Diana, being cute, answered it.

"Hello, this is the Yamato residence. How may I help you?" Diana asked. "You want Gabrielle? She's sitting right here. Kay-oh." 

"Hello?" I asked, taking the phone from Diana. 

"Yes, Gabrielle Yamato? I am Detective Freud. I am investigating the incident with you and two others. I must tell you, that by the law, you are not to see any of the other patrons until the investigation is over." He said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You are not to communicate in any way with Gohan Son or Jacien Kith. Please understand it is for your own safety and is in your best interest." He said, then he hung up.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" I said, crying.

"What is it, Gabby?" Diana asked.

"I can't see Gohan or talk to him." I said, in my tears.

"It will be okay." Diana reassured me.

"Thank you, Diana." I said.

"What is all the racket? Diana, were you crying?" My father asked as he walked into my room.

"Not me, Daddy. It was Gabby." Diana said.

"Gabrielle, what's the matter?" My father asked me.

"They said I can't see Gohan. Dad, that's not fair." I said, crying.

"Why can't you? Who said?" He asked.

"The detective Freud. He said it was illegal. I can't live without him anymore. Dad, what am I going to do?" I asked, crying.

"Pray that this mess will be resolved quickly and hope you can see Gohan soon. We can't break the law, Gabbers." My father said, using my nickname when I was a child.

"I guess so." I said, thinking of using the psy-speak we use.

****

********************************GOHAN!*******************************

*****************************GABRIELLE!******************************

*******************How are we going to get through this?*********************

******************Just pretend I am next to you. I am in spirit******************

**********But...I love you and I don't think I can make it through without you******

*****You will. You are strong. Don't let them break your will, I will be in touch******

**********Gohan! Wait...I need to know...do you love me as I love you************

************More so. I would die for you. Please don't lose your flame************

*********************I won't...Goodbye, for now Gohan**********************

****************Goodbye, my sweet Gabrielle, my only love********************

I was much happier now. I was okay. 

"Are you better now, Gabby?" Diana asked.

"Sure am!" I said, hugging her.

"Good. But why?" Diana asked.

"Because I know everything will be okay!" I said.

"Really? Everything?" Diana asked.

"Sure! Everything, Diana." I said.

"Good. DADDY!" Diana said, running out of my room.

"What is it, Diana?" My father asked.

"Gabby is happy!" Diana said, running into his open arms.

"Is she really?" He asked.

"Yep. She said so herself." Diana said, agreeing with herself.

"Well, it's a good thing because I don't like Gabby-baby being unhappy." My father said, smiling at me.

"I think it is time for Diana to go to bed." I said.

"Yep, Gabby is very right." My father said, picking Diana up. "Time for bed, Diana-bear." 

"Okay. When Joann coming back?" Diana asked, walking up her stairs. 

"Soon, sweetie, soon." My father said. Soon was the answer for everything it seemed. In two weeks we were allowed to see each other again. The detective wrote it off as being a freak accident. And as a result all the lights in the schools were changed.

"GOHAN!" My mother yelled.

"What?" I asked, irate about not being able to figure out a math problem.

"DETECTIVE FREUD CALLED! YOU ARE FREE!" My mother yelled from the kitchen.

"I am free to see Gabrielle?" I asked.

"Yes!" She said, excited.

"WOW!" I said, running out of the house and straight to Gabrielle's.

"Hello, how may I help you?" The matron, Joanne asked.

"May I please see Gabrielle?" I asked.

"Yes. Please come in." She said. She walked away to get Gabrielle. Gabrielle came running down the stairs.

"GOHAN!" She said, running into my arms. I picked her up and swung her around. "I missed you so much!" She remarked, crying happy tears.

"I missed you, too." I said.

"I didn't think I would ever see you again!" She said, kissing me.

"I wouldn't be able to stay away for too long." I said. 

"I didn't think so." She said, wrinkling her nose.

"I love you, Gabrielle and I want you to always know I will never be far." I said.

"Good thing. I don't think I could make it if you did." Gabrielle answered.

"I wouldn't leave you for the world!" I said.

"Hmph. You better not." She answered.

__

"I still love you, sweet Gabrielle. Although I do need to know what happened that day." Gohan said.

"What happened? I really don't know Gohan." I said.

"Tell me everything. Everything you were feeling and thinking." He said.

"Okay. I think I can tell you." I said, sitting down on Diana's play couch. 

"Please, Gabby. We have to know the truth." Gohan said.

"Okay. Well, I was thinking of you when Jacien walked up to me. I was thinking about how much I love you and I will never let you go. He came up and started to well you know. Anyways I started to get angry. I called you and you came and I felt power surge through me like never before. I felt so strong and suddenly everything became clear. I had to shoot a light through my hands and then I fell unconscious." I said.

"That's all?" He asked.

"Yep. That's it!" I said.

"Well, Gabby as hard as it is to believe, I think that the power you felt came from me..." Gohan said.

"Came from you? I don't understand..." I said, confused.

"Well, there is a long story that goes along with this and I'll cut it short as I can." Gohan said.

My mother was the one that suggested that Gabrielle had gotten the energy from me. And now I knew it was true.

"My father was a Saiyan, a separate race. He was just a baby when the planet Vegeta was destroyed by Frieza, an evil entity who plagued the universe. He came to live on this planet, not knowing of his past. Then when I was four, my uncle Radditz came and plagued the earth. My father then learned the secret of his past, but at a terrible price. My father was killed. He spent a year dead, training with King Kai. I was trained by Piccolo, and you remember him..." I started

"Was he the green one?" She asked.

"Yeah. Anyways, he trained me. And then my dad came back, and the earth was again in Peril...this time by Vegeta and Nappa. Tien, Chaotzu, and Yamcha were killed and my dad defeated Vegeta who had killed Nappa. Anyways, we decided that we had to go to Namek to retrieve the Dragonballs, it was supposed to be an easy trip but it became infinitely more complex because the evil shadow of Frieza was hanging over the peaceful planet. My father was training so only me, Krillin and Bulma went to Namek and my father followed. We first had to deal with the Ginyu force, a bunch of fruities, and then Frieza himself. The time at Namek was a confusing time for all of us. Vegeta became on our side and we had to deal with a strong being, Frieza. My father was gone for an entire year after Namek was destroyed. He said he went to planet Yardret and was trained there. Frieza came back and my dad fought and defeated him. _((A/N: I think that's what happened in Mirai Trunks' time...I'm not sure though...kinda fuzzy details))_ Then my dad came down with this deadly heart virus...it killed him and it also killed my mother on the inside. She was strong for me and I knew that one day, I would give my strength to someone else...you. Now it didn't know it would be you but when I heard you scream I knew it was...Bulma had lost Vegeta in the terrible battle with the androids and right now Trunks is growing up healthy...He's 6. We lost everyone else too...Krillin, Yamcha, Chaotzu, Tien and Piccolo...all gone. I was the only one left...but now I think we do have another chance...maybe Trunks...but he is too young to train. I decided to not fight the androids right now and I think that was the best thing." I said.

"Oh...My...Kami...I can't believe you went through such an adventurous and turmoil life. Gohan, my life seems so insignificant compared to yours." Gabrielle said.

"No, my life was full of love and danger. Without you, I have no inkling of how precious life is. You are the missing part of me. The truth is so clear in your eyes." I said.

"You are the missing part of me too. But does that explain why we matched in breathing and heart rate?" Gabrielle asked.

"Yes, it does. We shared one life force. That made us one...We are one." I said.

"Are you going to fight the androids at some time?" She asked cautiously.

"You already know the answer to that one, Gabby." I answered solemnly.

__

"YOU CAN'T! You would surely die, Gohan! I don't think I could go on without you!" I yelled, tears streaming down my face.

"Don't cry, Gabby. We all have destinies to fulfill and I know that you are very precious to me and I know you can make it without me." Gohan said.

"HOW WOULD YOU KNOW?!" I demanded, beginning to grow very angry.

"Gabby! You must stay together. I won't leave you, EVER." Gohan said, hugging me. 

"Gohan, I love you and I don't want you to ever go fight those androids. I couldn't bear to lose you." I said.

"You won't lose me. I am not going to fight them now anyways. Don't worry." Gohan said.

"Okay. I have to get ready for a formal dinner with the Brief family. You want to come?" I asked.

"Sure! I hardly see Bulma or Trunks much. I would love to go with you." Gohan said.

"GREAT! Well, you better go home and ask your mom and get dressed, Buddy Boy." I said, poking him.

"Okay, Princess Gabrielle." He said, laughing.

"I am not royalty...yet." I said, with a glimmer in my eyes.

"Whatever you say." Gohan said.

"You better get a move on. We leave in an hour. I need to go get ready." I said, pushing him out the door. We kissed one more time and he flew off.

Things were looking so perfect and I had no doubt that my mother would let me go. I flew as fast as possible. "Where are you going in such a hurry, Gohan?" My mother asked.

"Gabrielle invited me to a dinner party with Bulma. Can I go?" I asked.

"Sure, I don't see why not." My mother said.

"Thanks mom! You're the best!" I said, hugging her.

"Have fun and be safe, Gohan." She said, looking me over. "You look so much like your father." 

"Thanks, I think." I said, confused.

"Yes, Gohan. It is a compliment." My grandfather said.

"Thanks, Grandpa." I said. I walked out into the crisp air and I flew to Gabrielle's house.

"Oh, you are almost late!" Gabrielle exclaimed as I flew down.

"Almost but not quite!" I said.

"Gohan, I am glad you did come. Usually I do nothing but sit and stare! It's utterly boring. Even Trunks looks really stiff at all these dinners." Gabrielle said.

"Hmm...probably looks like his father. No matter how long Vegeta is gone, Trunks will always have a part of him." I said.

"Just like Diana who hardly knew my mother is so much like her. I guess it must work that way." Gabrielle said, taking my arm. "Come on. We must go in." 

"GOHAN! I hardly expected you to be here. What a great surprise. Oh, TRUNKS! Come here!" Bulma cried as she saw me.

"What mom?" Trunks asked as he walked forward towards his mother.

"Look, Trunks. Gohan is here." Bulma said.

"GOHAN!" Trunks said, rushing towards him.

"Hey, Trunks. How you doing?" I asked.

"Great! I thought this was just a boring business dinner. They are very very boring!" Trunks said. _((A/N: Trunks is about 7.)) _

I smiled as I saw Gohan enjoying his time with Trunks. "What are you doing, Gabby?" My father asked.

"Just watching Gohan. I'm glad I invited him." I said.

"You seem so happy. And what luck! He knows the Briefs!" My father said.

"Yeah. Luck." I repeated. "I've been thinking about it, Daddy. I think it is time for me to go back into dance and such." 

"Really? Oh, Gabrielle. You have such a beautiful voice and are a great dancer." My father said.

"Thank you. But I don't think I shall grow up to be a pop star." I said, laughing.

"No! I hope not. That would be unwise. Let's talk about this later shall we. Yes, Diana?" My father asked, since Diana was pulling on his shirt as high as she could reach, which wasn't far.

"Me hungry, Daddy!" Diana said.

"Okay, okay, Diana. Just wait." My father said.

"But I am hungry NOW!" Diana said, unlike her.

"Okay, okay." My dad said, looking around. "Ah!" He said, finding the snacking table. He gave Diana a carrot and she took it happily and ate it. She then disappeared.

"Hey, dad...where is Diana?" I asked.

"Hmm...I don't know. I thought she was playing with Kelsey." My father said.

"She was...Oh dear Kami...DIANA!!!" I said, running out of the party.

****

****************************GOHAN!!***********************************

*************************Hmm? What? What's wrong?**********************

************************It's Diana...she's missing***************************

***********************Your sister?? Baby Diana??*************************

*********************She isn't a baby. She's three***************************

****************I'll silently leave and try to help you look for her****************

*************Thank you. She's the glue holding my father together**************

I rubbed my hands together in nervousness. Where could a three year old wander off to?

Authors Note: Well here it is, Chapter Seven. I am so sorry it took a really long time but I was grounded and I was studying for school and had very little time. But here it is. Enjoy!! Until next time, Cimorene

And to whomever wrote a review asking if they could use this in their web site, I don't mind but please put all credit where it is due. Thanks.


	8. The Dinner

"Have you seen her

"Have you seen her?" Gabrielle asked, as we group together. Her father was a wreck and little help.

"No, no. I can't find her and no one's seen her!" I said.

"Oh, Diana! You cause so much trouble for such a little girl!" Gabrielle said. The bushes started to rustle and out walked Diana. "DIANA! Where have you been?" Gabby asked.

"Playing hide and go seek with Wendy." Diana said, sweetly.

"But Wendy said...Oh my...Diana! You aren't allowed to go anywhere without asking Daddy or me." Gabrielle said, quite motherly.

"Okay!" Diana said, sweetly, running back into the house.

"That is definitely one very strong reason I don't want children! Diana isn't my daughter and she nearly gave me heart failure! She is only my sister!" Gabrielle said.

"I know, I know. We better go back into the party though." I said, taking her hand in mine.

"Yeah. My dad will be happy that Diana was found. When my twin sister Angela and I were babies, we were kidnapped. My father was probably afraid something like that would happen. I guess Diana is more like my daughter than sister. I have pretty much raised her." Gabrielle said, accepting my hand. 

"Come on." I said.

"I am coming." Gabrielle said with a laugh.

"This night didn't turn out the way we planned did it?" I asked.

"Definitely not!" Gabrielle agreed

__

As my tiny sister went into the home of Bulma Brief and found my father, I felt a joy that I hadn't in a long time. Diana, the joy of my fathers and my lives, seemed to of disappeared and there was such an emptiness. It was so painful. I was immediately relieved and when I saw her healthy, happy...I was overcome with relief.

"Please don't ever come up missing." I told Gohan.

"Missing? Me? I am never lost!" Gohan said.

"Yeah...whatever!" I said, laughing.

"Flying seems to help my unlostness, you know." Gohan remarked, whispering in my ears.

"Whatever. About flying...this dinner thing is a tad boring. Do you, actually would you like to fly...with me? Please??" I asked.

"Of course. Come on. I am sure your father knows where you are." Gohan said.

"I am positive he could guess." I said.

"Too bad you couldn't learn to fly." Gohan commented.

"I wish I could." I sighed.

"Poor Gabby girl." Gohan said. The rest of the night was silent. I was enjoying Gohan's company and flying, the best things in the world, according to me.

"Good night, my firefly." I said.

"I am your firefly?" Gohan asked.

"Of course. It fits you perfectly." I said. We kissed once and I shut the door. To my surprise my father was waiting there for me.

"Hello, Gabby. I know you were with Gohan instead of at the dinner...but I forgive you since you did find Diana. But, Gabby...do you realize what time it is?" He asked.

"Nope. What time is it?" I asked.

"Five in the morning. I knew you were safe but I still worry about you. It's a father thing." He said.

"Right. A father thing. I believe you Daddy." I said, kissing his cheek. "Good morning-night."

"Don't wake Diana." He said.

"I won't." I said.

"Ah, Mistress. You are home." Joanna said.

"Yeah...you look like I died and came back to life. What's up?" I asked.

"Oh nothing." Joanna said.

"And you called me Mistress...not Gabrielle. But you gave me a weird look..." I said.

"I am sorry...the light is playing tricks on my eyes...I thought you were your mother." Joanna said.

"I look like my mother?" I asked in tears.

"Yes." Joanna said, rushing to her room.

"What's the matter, Gabrielle?" My father asked, rushing up the stairs.

"Joanna said I looked like mom...Do I?" I asked, still crying.

"Yes. You and Diana look a lot like your mother." My father said.

"I don't know what to say..." I said.

"You also are brash and sassy like her." My father added.

"Brash and Sassy?? Me?" I asked. "I could definitely do that!"

"As you always do. Now please stay with Diana. I must go to a meeting tonight. It's about a big new project. And you make sure to go to bed, as well. You do have school tomorrow." My father said.

"I'll remember." I said.

"Good Night." My father said.

The Next morning...

__

"Good morning, Gabby!" Diana said, peeking over my bed.

"Oh...Diana...you are up early." I said, rubbing my eyes.

"Yeah. I am kinda hungry. Daddy is still asleep and Joann is shopping." Diana said.

"Okay, okay. What do you want?" I asked, getting out of bed.

"Ice cream." Diana replied.

"You can't have any ice cream for breakfast, Diana!" I said, walking down the stairs.

"Please, Gabby...just this once." Diana whined.

"No...how about some strawberries?" I asked.

"Okay...can I have some whip cream with them?" Diana asked, politely.

"I guess." I said, making a bowl.

"Thanks!!" Diana said.

"Well, I have to get ready for school. You sit here and eat." I said, walking out.

"Gabby, you won't ever go will you?" Diana asked.

"Diana...why would I go anywhere but school?" I asked, turning around.

"I dunno...just don't." Diana said.

"I won't." I said. After that I got ready and left for school. 

"Gohan...wake up!" My mother said.

"Hmm? Okay...I'm up." I said.

"It's Monday of the last week of school...better not be late." My mother said.

"I'm up. I'll go." I said, rolling out of bed.

"Good thing. I'll have breakfast for you soon." My mother said.

"I am starving." I said.

"Just like your father..." My mother whispered.

"Dad..." I whispered. "Would you be proud of me? Is this what you wanted for me? A WEAKLING!!! I am not worthy to be called your son." 

"Gohan! Don't ever say that. Your father loved you. He will always be proud of you. He probably would of liked Gabrielle too." My mother said, turning around. "And besides, you aren't weak."

"I am too busy with Gabrielle to be training...how can I ever protect her or you if all I do is follow her around. Dad would have been disappointed in me. I know it." I said, bitterly. I woke up in a bad mood and it continued.

"Are you okay, Firefly?" Gabrielle asked during lunch.

"No...I must of had a bad dream or something. I woke up with a very serious realization. How can I protect you, Gabby if I can't fight?" I asked.

"Gohan...no...you can't!" Gabby yelled.

"I have to try." I said. "They are close." 

"And I had good news for you...do whatever. Go get yourself killed because that's what it comes down to." Gabby said.

"And if I die, at least I tried to protect you." I said.

"Then what do I have? Tell me, Gohan. If you die protecting me, what do I have...my father and Diana? If that's all you ever wanted to do, why didn't you just admire me from a distance?" Gabby said, standing up and running away. I felt terrible and I know she did too. 

__

I was in tears as Gohan was talking to me. I couldn't believe what he was saying. How could he do this to me? And my life was getting better. I was accepted into the top gymnastic school in the world...and Kira was my sort of friend again. What a terrible bomb to drop.

"Are you okay, Gabby?" Kira asked.

"No. But I don't want to talk about it." I said.

"Is it about Gohan?" Kira asked.

"Yeah...but I don't want to talk about it." I said.

"Fine. I heard you were accepted into Gymnasium. Congratulations! Wow, Gabby. You haven't even thought about it since Angie died. I am greatly surprised." Kira remarked.

"Thanks, but congratulate me later. I am not in the mood." I said. "I am going to skip out now. I'll see you later." I said.

"See you." Kira said. I got out to my car and drove home. I wasn't going to talk to anyone. 

Every little word

With every lesson learned

I think I know why hearts are made of stone

Every little pain 

Fans a bitter flame 

__

I knew I had to go straight home or I was going to explode. This was too much.

Author's Note: Sorry for the long hold up but I was grounded and went on vacation, Internet was broken...enough for the excuses. I would like to hear what you think about it. Please review or email me at ice_princess_cimorene@yahoo.com. Any comments greatly appreciated. And I will try to bring Chapter 9 in a more timely fashion. I also would like some ideas for a Trunks fic I shall be doing in connection with this series (If it can be called a series).

Thanks for reading!!!! I hope you liked Chapter 8.

Hi, GV!!! 


	9. The Heartache

"Gabrielle __

"Gabrielle! What are you doing home?" Joanna asked, as I opened the door.

"I don't feel well." I said, running up the stairs.

"Gabby!" Diana said in a surprised tone. She was holding her favorite doll, Rachel, named after our mother. 

"I don't feel well." I said, running and shutting my door. I slid down my door and cried. How could he do this to me? To me? I know I wasn't always the nicest person to him but I did love him, and I thought he loved me. What a bunch of bull!

"Gohan! What are you doing home?" My mother asked. "What on Earth happened?" 

"I don't want to talk about it." I said, closing the door of my room. 

"Okay...well, Bulma called. Trunks wanted to see you." My mother said.

"Well if she calls back better tell her I am not available right now." I said. My window was open and it looked like the perfect opportunity.

**__**

********************************Gabby? Hello, Gabby??***************************************

******************************I don't want to talk to you!***************************************

**********************************Gabby, please listen!****************************************

*********************************I hate you! Don't talk to me!**********************************

I felt terrible...Gabrielle wasn't talking to me. I looked at the picture of my father and my mother. They were so perfect together...sure they fought, actually my mom yelled at my father but they were always there for each other...and for me. I turned the picture down.

"I am sorry, father. I have failed everyone. Gabby, mom, Krillin, Piccolo, you. Even Vegeta...I feel so empty. I am not worthy to be called your son." I whispered to the picture.

__

"Oh you guys could never let me down..."

"How wrong you were father!" I yelled. I opened the window and breathed deeply. Time to embrace my destiny.

__

I sat in my room all day and cried. I was hurting everywhere. My head, my heart, everything ached. I couldn't live like this.

I had heard that the androids were moving closer. I had to stop them. I flew off until I heard screams. They looked like people but were cold. 

"Oh...this town is...boring. I want some fun!" Android Eighteen said, sitting on a decrepit building. 

"You are getting more and more picky!" Android Seventeen said, blowing up an abandoned car.

"PREPARE TO PAY FOR EVERYONE YOU HURT!!" I yelled running out of the shadows. The pressure inside of me exploded causing me to become a Super Saiyan like never before. 

"Oh...that guy looks familiar..." Android Eighteen said. "Hey, aren't you Goku's loser son?" 

"I AM NOT A LOSER!" I yelled.

"Ooh...feisty! Finally something interesting!" Android Eighteen said, jumping down from the building. "I get him first, Seventeen." 

"Do whatever. He doesn't look worth my time." Android Seventeen said, waving it off. 

"Hmm...good." Android Eighteen said. "Time for fun." I was totally unprepared for her attacks and ended up failing. I was falling and I fell unconscious.

__

I was still furious. At myself mostly for letting myself fall so much in love. But then, maybe I was overreacting. Something was wrong and I knew it. I wasn't going to admit it, though. 

"Gabby, Joann told me that you were home early. Are you okay?" My father asked.

"No...I am not fine, Daddy. Please, I don't want to talk about it." I said.

"Okay, if you insist. But remember, my dearest Gabrielle, I am always here for you." My father said.

"I'll remember." I said. He kissed my forehead and walked out. I flopped down on my bed. For some unknown reason, I was beginning to feel like I was very wrong about Gohan. This was what he had to do and I was being very selfish trying to alter his destiny. Fate had already had plans for Gohan. But as stubborn as I am, I knew I had to do something...I turned on my radio to hear any news. And then it came.

****

"TO ALL LISTENERS: THE ANDROID ATTACKS ARE BECOMING VERY CLOSE. PLEASE STAY INDOORS." The radio announced.

"GOHAN!" I yelled, grabbing my car keys and running as fast as I could towards the ruined city. I looked frantically around. "GOHAN!!" I yelled. There was some movement under some rubble. "Gohan!" 

I pulled as many rocks as I could. "Gohan?" I whispered. He was really beat up bad. "Oh my...Gohan you look terrible." I said as I pulled him out of the rubble. "Gohan? Can you hear me?" No response. I took him to my car, dragging him, trying as best as I could to miss the debris. Good thing I had a car and not an SUV like Angela always wanted. I rushed him to the hospital. 

"Yes, How may I help you?" A pleasant looking woman at the Emergency desk asked.

"Yes...this is my boyfriend...he was attacked by the androids...He is really hurt!" I yelled. 

"Oh my...yes! Doctor! Another Android victim!" She yelled. "I need a stretcher, stat! I shall need yours and his name." 

"Gabrielle Yamato. And this is Gohan Son." I said. "May I come in his room?" 

"Yes...but not now. Yamato, is it?" The nurse asked. "Okay." 

I walked into Gohan's room about an hour later. "He is still unconscious, Miss Yamato. He's lucky to still be alive. I am a tad worried about him, however. His body temperature is seemingly stationary at 100 degrees. He has no signs of fever. I am amazed." The doctor said.

"Yeah...lucky." I said faintly.

"He should recover fully. He sure is lucky." The doctor remarked, walking out.

"Gohan, I am so sorry. I am so stupid for not talking to you. If I were to ever lose you, I would die!" I said. "Too bad you can't hear me." 

I awoke in a few hours after being brought to the hospital. It must have been two or so in the morning and Gabrielle was lying on the chair near my bed. She was asleep and looking like an angel. I didn't want to wake her. 

"Gohan! You're awake!" Gabrielle said, sitting up.

"Yeah...and in a hospital...how did I get here?" I asked.

"I...umm...dragged you here." Gabrielle admitted.

"Wow...you...dragged...me?" I asked.

"Well, yeah. How else do you think you would have got here?" Gabrielle asked.

"Magic." I said.

"I thought you didn't believe in magic." Gabrielle said.

"Not usually." I said. "But, you are really magical."

"Me?" Gabrielle asked innocently.

"Yes, you Gabby. I am sorry to do that to you." I said.

"I forgive you." She answered. We were on better terms after that but I felt like there was still a strain so I decided to do something about it. It had to include Gabrielle's favorite thing. 

"What is this, Gohan?" Gabrielle asked. She was dressed in a dark blue dress with her black hair in very elegant curls. "Sorry about the clothes but it was on short notice and my dad had me at one of his meetings." 

"A surprise. Come here." I said. I turned on the radio. "Your clothes look great and I don't mind about you being a little too fancy. May I please have this dance?" 

"This dance? You want to dance?" She asked.

"No but I know you like to. May I have this dance, Princess Gabrielle" I asked.

"Uh...no. What if someone sees me? And I am a princess now?" Gabrielle asked.

"Of course. Come on! I did this because of you." I said.

"But...Okay..." She said, reluctantly.

One day I looked up and there you were 

Like a simple question looking for an answer 

Now I am a whale listening to some inner call 

Swimming blindly to throw myself upon your shore 

What if I don't find you and I have landed 

Would you leave me here to die on your shore, stranded 

I think I know why the dog howls at the moon

__

I was having the time of my life. Just Gohan, me, the stars and dancing. 

I've been waiting for you all my life 

Hoping for a miracle 

I've been waiting day and night, day and night 

I've been waiting for you all my life 

Waiting for redemption 

I've been waiting Day and Night 

I burn for you

"You look like an Angel. You are so graceful. I probably look like a monkey." I said.

"Nah, not a monkey, just Gohan." She said. "Oh! This is so great!! Almost as cool as flying."

"I am glad you liked it. I wanted you to be very happy." I said.

"Thank you for the lovely time, Gohan. I loved it." Gabrielle said, kissing me.

"You are very welcome. I am glad you enjoyed it." I said. Things were finally the way they should be.

__

I was very happy again. It was better. Diana was now four years old and almost ready for school. My dad was seemingly happy, as I was.

"Hi, Gabby! Joann took me to the zoo! My favorite animal is the white tigers! I even got a plushie! Daddy said I could have one." Diana said, showing me her new stuffed animal. Diana's room was full of toys. 

"Good for you, Diana." I said.

"And I also got you something. I know how you like manatees and polar bears but I couldn't decide so I got you both!" Diana said, holding up two small keychains. 

"Oh! Diana! They're adorable! Thank you, Pixie!" I said, hugging Diana.

"I would never forget you, Gabby. Just like you would never forget me!" Diana said. 

"How could I ever forget you, Diana?" I asked.

"Well, you would forget me when you move out and marry Gohan!" Diana said.

"Who said I was going to marry Gohan?" I asked my little sister.

"Well, you will!" Diana said.

"Okay...if you say so." I said.

"So how was the zoo, Diana?" My father asked.

"Wonderful! Oh, Daddy! Can I go again, tomorrow?" Diana asked.

"No, I don't think so. You would get tired of it." My father said.

"No, I wouldn't! I love animals!" Diana said.

"Okay. How about Gabby takes you this weekend. She might want to go with Gohan as well." My father said.

"YAY!! Gabby can come too!" Diana said.

"Sounds like great fun. I am sure Gohan would love to come." I said. "I shall talk to him later."

"YAY! Can't wait!" Diana said, running into her own room and precariously setting the tiger on the shelf with her other toys. "Gabby, I wish toys were alive. Especially Rachel. I think Rachel would be like mom...I wish I knew her." 

"She is alive, Diana. She is alive in you. You grow to look like her every passing day." I said.

"In me? Mom's in me?" Diana asked.

"Of course. She's in me too, Diana. Sometimes it might not feel like she's here but she always is. Just like Angela." I said. My father and I never talked about Angela much. Or my mom for that matter.

"Who's Angela?" Diana asked.

"Angela? You don't know who she was? Diana, she was my twin sister. She died in the same car accident as Mom." I said.

"Angela? What a pretty name. And she was my sister?" Diana asked. 

"Yes. There are pictures of her and me. Boy, Diana, I never knew you never knew about Angela." I said, bewildered.

"Can I see the pictures, please?" Diana asked.

"Yeah. Sure." I said, running into my room and bringing out the scrap album of our gymnastics.

"Ooh...you have a clone, Gabby! An exact look alike!" Diana exclaimed.

"She was my older sister. She was the older one of us." I said.

"Angela. My next doll will be named Angela." Diana declared. 

"Okay. As you wish, Pixie" I said.

"GOODY!!" Diana ran out of her room. "Daddy! I need another doll!"

"Another doll? My goodness, Diana you have plenty." My father said.

"But I need to name one Angela." Diana said.

"Oh, you need to?" My father asked.

"Yes! NEED!" Diana said.

"Okay. Have Gabby take you to the toy store on the way home from the zoo." My father said.

"YAY!!" Diana yelled.

"Diana, it's time for bed!" Joann said, walking by with Diana's newly washed clothing.

"Joanna's right. Bed time, Diana." My father said, picking her up.

"Okay, Good night Gabby." Diana said, as she was carried off. As much as I loved my little sister I was glad she was going to bed. Now I could talk to Gohan in peace.

****

***********************************Firefly??***********************************************

**********************************Huh? Gabrielle?******************************************

*******************************Well, yeah. Who else would it be?********************************

****************************************A ghost?*******************************************

************************************Nah. I'm still alive***************************************

*********************************Good thing. So what's up?************************************

**************The sky. But I was wondering if you would like to go with me**************************

***************************************To where?*******************************************

***********************************The zoo. Diana wants to go.*********************************

******************************She wants to go with me?****************************************

*******************Well, not with you, per say, but she wants to go*********************************

*************************So you want me to take your sister?*************************************

*********************No, silly. I am going too. I want you to come*********************************

*******************You want me to come to the zoo with you and your sister?************************

*************************Well, sure, if you wouldn't mind...**************************************

*************************************I'd love to go.*******************************************

***********************GREAT!!!! I would like to go on Saturday*********************************

********************************Fine with me. See you tomorrow********************************

***********************************Bye, Firefly. Love you.*************************************

*********************************Love you too, Gabby.*****************************************

Author's note:

Well, that's Chapter Nine. Hope you liked it. Sorry if it seems too rushed. It's not my intention. If you have any questions or comments I would be glad to hear them. My email is ice_princess_cimorene@yahoo.com. Please review. 

Is it just me or is the worst author's note ever??? Oh well. I am not in a very author noting mood. So anyways, please please please review!!!!!


	10. The Trip

__

"YAY!!! Wake up, Gabby!! It's time to go to the zoo!" Diana said.

"What?" I asked. I focused my eyes. I looked at the clock on my wall. "DIANA! It's three in the morning! Go back to bed!" 

"But, Gabby...It is Saturday and I want to go to the zoo now!" Diana pleaded.

"Diana. All the animals are asleep!" I said. "If you don't go to bed, me and Gohan will be the only ones going to the zoo."

"NO! I'll go back to bed!" Diana said.

"Okay, you had better. I mean it, Diana." I said.

"Fine, I will Gabby." Diana said, running back to bed.

****

In the real morning...

__

"Good morning, Firefly." I said as he was at my house.

"Good morning, Gabrielle." He said.

"Hello, Mister Gohan. I am glad you are taking this opportunity to take me to the zoo." Diana said, politely.

"Hello, Diana. I am more than happy to go with you and Gabby to the zoo." Gohan replied.

The zoo with Gabrielle's little sister. What a perfect day it was planned to be. It shouldn't have turned out the way it did.

__

My sister was a real animal lover. She was pointing at all the animals and enjoying it. I think Gohan liked chasing her through the play area as well. Diana sure did like Gohan. Not like I blame her. 

"Come on, Gohan! Chase me!" Diana prodded.

"Okay, you will regret it!" He said, chasing after her.

"Hello, Gohan." A familiar voice said.

"Bulma!" Gohan exclaimed.

"Hello, Bulma!" I said.

"Gohan and Gabrielle...hmm...and I see Diana is with you." Bulma said.

"GOHAN!" Trunks yelled.

"Trunks! Little Bro!" Gohan said.

"What a coincidence meeting you three here." Bulma said.

"Who's that?" Diana asked, pointing at Trunks.

"I'm Trunks Brief! Who are you?" He asked.

"I am Diana Yamato. Nice to meet you." She said, politely.

"I wish Trunks was so polite! You dad must have taught her well." Bulma said.

"Must have! She is always polite." I said.

(A/N: I am not trying to confuse people, really. The difference in writing means different people. The next two views are Diana and Trunks. It plays into my next story. But is also important to this one. The italic print is Diana and the other is Trunks. Hopefully this clears up any confusion.)

__

I loved the zoo!! All the animals!! It was really fun. And Gabby taking her boyfriend Gohan was really great too. Gohan is a lot of fun. And I was having fun until Trunks came along. I hadn't ever really met Trunks but I had seen him. He looked mean.

"So, Diana. You look like a little goody-goody. You probably haven't done anything bad in your entire life." Trunks taunted. 

"Leave me alone, Trunks Brief!" I whispered. "I'll tell Gohan."

"Ooh...what a threat. You are a whiny sissy girl." Trunks said. I was getting really mad and Gabby was talking to Bulma Brief. I was trying my hardest to be nice but it was really hard!

"How about Trunks and Diana play together in the play area." Bulma offered.

"Sounds great. Come on, Diana." Gabby said.

"But I want to see the animals!" I pleaded. I really didn't want to play with Trunks.

"Diana. For a little while, you can play with Trunks." Gabby said.

"But Gabby!" I whined.

"Whiny Sissy Girl!" Trunks said.

"Okay. Only for a while." I caved. Maybe he wasn't as mean as he was letting on.

"This is going to be fun." Trunks whispered in my ear. 

"I am only doing this because Gabby and Gohan want me to." I said. We were led to the play area. I decided the first place I wanted to go was the tubes. I hoped Trunks would be more interested in something else. But of course, he followed me.

"Were you trying to lose me, Diana?" He prodded.

"No. I was going to the tubes to play in, Trunks Brief." I said.

"You girls are no fun. But I'll make it fun. I think I shall chase you." Trunks said.

"Chase me?" I asked.

"Sure! It'll be fun! For me, at least." Trunks said.

"For you?" I asked, confused.

"Yeah! You run and I chase. Really simple." Trunks said. "And it starts now."

"Now! No...no...NO!!" I said as I ran through the tubes. "Don't chase me!"

"I was right. This is fun! And as a compliment, you are very fast for a human." Trunks said.

"And what are you, an alien?!" I yelled as I continued scrambling in front of him. 

"No, only half. I am half Saiyan." Trunks said proudly.

"And what's that?" I yelled.

"Another species. Gohan is half too. His father and my father were the last Saiyans." Trunks explained.

"I don't care! Stop chasing me!" I yelled. It looked like I was finally gaining ground at the fork but Trunks was coming closer. I pushed myself to go faster. I had no idea what he would do if he caught me. 

"Boy, Diana. I am truly impressed but it now time to end this game so I win." Trunks said. I didn't look back at him, I just kept pressing forward. "You can't run away forever. You will eventually tire." 

"I WILL NEVER LET YOU CATCH ME, UNDERWEAR BOY TRUNKS BRIEF!!" I yelled. "AHHHHHHHHHH!!" I screamed as he grabbed my foot.

"I caught you. That sure was fun. But now let's do something else. Hmm...how about a battle of wits." Trunks said.

"No. I don't want to do anything with you, Trunks Brief. I'd rather be lonely." I told him.

"I don't care. I am older so you have to respect your elders." Trunks countered.

"Well, you should treat people the way you wish to be treated." I remarked.

Usually I was bored by myself. Sometimes my mom would play games with me or Gohan would visit, but not often enough. Playing and teasing Diana Yamato was fun. She hated it. Not that I minded. The weird thing was that she was really fast. I actually had to try to keep up with her. I should really request to play with her more often. She is often at my house with her father. 

"I hate you, Trunks Brief. You are mean and not at all someone I would want to spend time with." Diana said.

"Oh well. Now that I know how much fun you are I am going to play more often with you." I said smugly.

"You wouldn't! You barbarian." Diana said. She ran out of the play area straight to her older sister and Gohan.

It was great to see Bulma and Trunks. Diana seemed to enjoy to play with him. Gabrielle was very pleased.

"I am so glad Trunks isn't playing too roughly. He does have a habit of it." Bulma remarked.

"Diana is pretty tough in her own right but I doubt she could stand her ground against a Saiyan child." I said.

"Good thing he is only half!" Bulma said. "I can just imagine what a rowdy boy Vegeta was. Your father was pretty rowdy too and he didn't know he was a Saiyan!"

__

The zoo was a great place for Diana and Trunks to play in. I was really happy that she was getting along so well with him. She came running out of the play area with Trunks right behind her.

"Gabby!! I've played. Can I please see the white tigress?" She asked.

"Diana, may you?" I asked.

"May I?" Diana asked.

"Ask Gohan." I said.

"Gohan, may we go now to see the animals?" Diana asked sweetly.

"Hey mom! I want to see the animals too!" Trunks said. Diana turned and looked at him. She was glaring.

"Well, it sounds like fun. If Gohan and Gabrielle want to go cruise the gift shop I can watch Diana for a while." Bulma said.

"For a while? Sure!" I said.

"NO!! Gabby!! Come on!" Diana said.

"Diana! You are four years old. You are old enough to be with Bulma and Trunks." I said.

"NOOOOOO!!!" Diana said, starting a fit. Diana never threw fits. Only when she was in a terrible mood. I was totally baffled.

"Diana Yamato, what is your problem? You straighten up now or I will take you home right now. And I will tell Dad." I threatened.

"I'll be good, Gabby. But I want you to see the tiger too!" Diana explained.

"But I want to spend some time with Gohan. You will be fine, Diana. Now behave or we are going home." I warned.

"Okay. I shall come with you, Miss Bulma." Diana said, as sweet as possible.

"Great. I am sure Trunks would love some company close to his age." Bulma said.

"Yeah mom. Diana's great company!" Trunks said. He seemed to genuinely like her as a friend. Diana was really skittish about him.

"Okay…I guess so. But don't be gone for too long." Diana said, trying to be compliant. 

"I won't be too long, Diana Aidiana Yamato." I said.

"Okay…Gabrielle Lenore Yamato." Diana replied. 

"Behave or I will have your head!!!" I said, turning towards her.

"I believe you." Diana said meekly.

Oh boy. Now what was I gonna do? Having to spend time with Trunks practically alone. What a predicament!!! 

"Thank you mom for letting Diana come with us." Trunks said sweetly.

'Yeah, whatever you two faced person!' I thought.

"No problem. I always have enjoyed Diana even as a baby. I used to watch her when her dad would be on business trips." Bulma said.

"You did?" Trunks asked incrediously.

"Of course Trunks, don't you remember?" Bulma asked.

"No." Trunks replied.

"No surprise to me. You are just like your father. It's quite scary." Bulma said.

"Did you love Trunks Brief's dad?" I asked. "Like Gabby loves Gohan?" 

"I am not really sure anymore, Diana. It's been 7 years. People forget things." Bulma said. I was trying to pretend to be totally amazed with the animals and it seemed to work. Gabby and Gohan came back and we stayed a while longer and then left. 

"So how was your time with Bulma?" Gabby asked.

"Fun." I replied.

"I am glad. Gohan bought you a present." Gabby said.

"He did?" I asked. 

"Yep. But I told him I would give it to you." Gabby said.

"Wow...may I have it?" I asked.

"Sure, I see no reason not to." Gabby said. I opened it. It was a whole set of jewelry. A necklace, bracelet and earrings, for when I got my ears pierced. It was a charm bracelet with a few animals on it. The necklace had my name engraved and the earrings were my birthstone, the one for September. 

"I love them!" I cried. 

I have Gohan to thank for many things but making my little sister happy was on to almost top the list. We arrived home and I walked in.

"Gabrielle, there is a message for you." My father said. He had this weird look in his eye. 

"Okay." I said.

"Diana, come on." My father said.

I walked into the kitchen to where our message machine was. It had one message on it. I pressed play. What happened next I would remember for the rest of my life.

"Hiya, Gabby!! It's me, Angela. I know this must seem impossible since if you are hearing this, I am dead but here I am talking to you. I know you really don't want to go back into gymnastics and I doubt I would want to either. But the world deserves to see one of the dynamic duo. You were always the better one. Do great for me!! Here's mom." Angela said in her 13 year old voice. I realized then that I was missing a whole part of me. 

"My dear daughter. I know this is really awkward but you must listen to your sister. We love you and believe in you. Please become what you always dreamed to be." My mother, Rachel said. "Tell Diana, I love her." 

I slid down the wall and began to cry. My mother and my sister were gone forever yet here they were talking to me.

"Bye, Gabby! Remember me. Please?" Angela said and then came the fateful beep. 

I stayed there huddled for a few minutes until Diana's puppy came up and licked my face. "Oh Tragan, Your life is so uncomplicated. But you are a dog." 

"Don't say that about my puppy!" Diana said defensively.

"Diana, I want you to hear this." I said, pushing the button on the machine. Diana listened as well as she could and was silent.

"Was that my mommy?" Diana asked.

"Yes, Diana. That's our mom." I said. She cried and ran out of the room with Tragan right behind her.

I slid back down on the wall and stayed there for a long while.

Author's Note: Well that's Chapter 10. Hope you liked it. More to come, I promise and hopefully in a timely manner. I know it took me a long time to get these three chapters up but I hope they were worth the wait. If you have any questions or comments I always would like to hear from you, the reader. My email is ice_princess_cimorene@yahoo.com. Thanks. Oh, by the way, PLEASE REVIEW!!! Thanks ^_^!!!!


	11. The Last Day

I awoke in the middle of the night by a terrible dream. I saw Gabrielle on one end of a bridge. The middle was missing and I was on the other side. I tried calling to her but there were two other people with her. They seemed to preoccupy her and she could not hear me. I screamed and screamed. All I could see was Gabrielle in an iridescent white dress, fluttering in the wind. She looked sad but she had to be strong. My mother walked into my room.

"Well, Gohan. This is your last day of your last year of high school. What are you going to do now?" She asked.

"Well, I don't really know, Mom. Maybe try to finish with a bang!" I said, smiling. 

"Good idea. Now go and make me proud." She said. "Breakfast will be ready in a few minutes."

"Great!" I said. In the middle of my rushing I totally forgot to do my morning routine which included a 15 minute training exercise. 

"Here you go, Gohan. Pancakes and Hash Browns with Cereal." My mother said.

"Yum!" I said, eating. 

"So much like your father." My mother said, a tad sad.

"Thanks, mom. I have to go and get Gabrielle." I said.

"Bye, Gohan and be careful!" My mother said.

"I always am." I said. I flew top speed to Gabrielle's house. She was getting into her car with Diana right behind her. I decided to sneak up on her and listen to her conversation.

"Gabby, are you sure you can't come home early? I don't want to stay with Trunks Brief and Bulma." Diana whined.

"No, Diana. Now behave. You only have to stay there for about an hour." Gabrielle said.

"A whole hour?" Diana whined.

"Diana, go in the house, please." Gabrielle said.

"Yes, Gabby." Diana complied.

I snuck up behind her and put my arms around her waist and rose up into the sky.

"WHAAA!!" She screamed in surprise. "Gohan! Shame on you! You gave me a heart attack!" 

"Sorry, but I couldn't resist." I said, laughing.

"You think it's funny? Boy you are mean." She said.

"So what does Diana have against Trunks?" I asked.

"I don't know. Trunks seems to like her. But she's just so hard to read sometimes." Gabrielle sighed.

"Sort of like her big sister." I said.

"Hey! I take offense to that!" Gabrielle said, teasing.

"Sorry, sister." I said.

"Well, I don't know about you, Mr. Son, but I've got to get to school." Gabrielle said.

"Can you give me a ride so I don't have to fly?" I asked.

"You know, if I could fly, I wouldn't want to drive or ride." Gabrielle commented. "But sure, hop in." 

"Thanks, Gabby." I said, really all I wanted was to spend time with her.

__

If the beginning of the day is any indication of how a day should turn out, then I should have stayed in bed. My day didn't begin to look up until Gohan showed up. 

I treasure your love

I never want to lose it

You've been through the fires of hell

And I know you've got the ashes to prove it

I treasure your love 

I want to show you how to use it

You've been through a lot of pain in the dirt 

And I know you've got the scars to prove it

Remember everything that I told you

And I'm telling you again that it's true

When you're alone and afraid

And you're completely amazed

To find there's nothing anybody can do

Keep on believing

And you'll discover baby

There's always something magic

There's always something new

And when you really really need it the most

That's when your dreams come true

And when you really really need it the most 

That's when your dreams come through for you.

__

We arrived at school during the big rush when all the seniors were arriving and parking. Some jerk tried to take my parking spot. I stepped out of the car to see that it was Pike, the guy that had been chasing Angela when she was alive and now me. 

"Hey, Babe. How are you doin' You look great." Pike said, practically drooling on me.

"Ugh. I can't say the same about you. Pike, you jerk, leave me alone." I said.

"Or what? Are you gonna blind me like you did your supposed boyfriend." Pike said sarcastically.

"Shut up. I am going to go get the principal to tow this crap car out of my spot." I said, tossing my hair and rushing off.

"No, Gabby, don't. If I get another thing on my record I won't be able to graduate." Pike said, pleadingly.

"Fine. But move it now." I said, firmly. I hopped back into my car.

"Wow. Gabrielle of Steel." Gohan teased. 

"You be quiet! After living for almost 5 years with Diana, I have to be." I said. 

I was laughing to myself as Gabrielle was telling that big lug of a guy off. She sure had changed. When she came back and parked we got out and saw that our school was totally redecorated. There were a ton of banners. Most said "Good Luck Seniors" and such but there was a very peculiar banner. It said, "Good Luck Gohan and Gabrielle." 

"Now who would do something like that?" Gabrielle asked, hanging on my arm.

"I don't know." I said, bewildered.

"We did it." Gabrielle's old friend Kira said.

"Kira? You and who else?" Gabrielle asked.

"Me." Mr. Kopeland said.

"Uncle Paul?" Gabrielle asked.

"Yes, Kira felt she needed to repay you because she hadn't been such a good friend and anyways, your dad helped." Mr. Kopeland said.

"Well thank you!" Gabrielle said, hugging him, but not letting go of my hand. I was puzzled why she was doing this but it wasn't that I really minded or anything.

**__**

((A/N: I decided to take out the stars so it looks more even, the bold italic is their psy-speak.))

****

Hey, Gabby?

Yes?

What's with the holding hands thing?

Why?

Just wondering

Curiosity killed the cat, you know

I'm not a cat. I'm a Gohan

If you must know...

Please?

It's to signal that your mine and vice versa

Well don't people already know that? 

They don't always remember such things when drunk

Oh. Okay. So who's drunk?

Glee Club Girls and Guys are starting to become drunk

Gee, and I always thought they were goody goodies

Look who's talking, Mr. Study-my-butt-off

Well, I am not in Glee Club!

Boy, am I lucky

I guess Gohan did have a reason to become suspicious of why I was holding his hand and I really didn't want to give an explanation since, I didn't have one for myself.

"Hey, Gabrielle! They have this really cool thing for Seniors! Come here!" Alexia said, excitedly. Alexia was Angela's best friend and had sort of shied away from me after Angela's death but now we were becoming good friends.

"What is it, Alexia?" I asked.

"You'll see! Oh, Gabby, it's perfect!" Alexia said. All seniors were not required to go to class and had to therefore report to the Multi-purpose room which for today was the Senior Activities Room.

"Yeah, so. I knew this was going to be here." Kira said. 

"Yeah, but there is a karoke machine! I know Gabrielle can sing and there is this perfect song for our future Princess!" Alexia said.

"Future Princess?" I asked bewildered. 

"Future Princess?" Gohan asked.

"Umm...don't ask." Alexia said. "Now, it is a duet. Gohan, if you please." 

"Okay." Gohan said, uncertainly.

"Okay...and GO!" Alexia said, starting the song. * 

"I will always be with you. Makes no difference where your road takes you to. Even if we're apart, Now we're joined at the heart. Though our moment may be gone, You and I will still live on." 

"I will always be with you. I'll be by your side. Whatever you do. Other memories may fade, but the ones that we made, Are eternal as a star. Now I'm part of who you are." 

**__**

"And I'll be there with you. In the sound of your laughter. I'll be in the tears you cry."

"Cause the way you and I, Have touched one another."

**__**

"Doesn't end with goodbye"

"I will always be with you"

__

"I will always be with you"

****

"Like a guardian angel, Constant and True"

"When you're lost in the night And you can't see the light"

****

"My love will see you through"

"I will always be there"

__

"You'll have me there"

****

"I will always be with you"

And then there was the rolling applause. It seemed like everyone stopped what they were doing just to hear us. I didn't even want to sing. 

"ENCORE!!!!" They screamed. Gabrielle blushed profusely and I just nervously giggled.

"I know!" Alexia said, running up to the stage. "Here's the next song." 

"If I never knew you, If I never felt this love, I would have no inkling of how precious life can be. And if I never knew you, I would never have a clue, How at last I'd find in you, The missing part of me. In this world, so full of fear, full of rage and lies, I can see the truth so clear, In your eyes, So dry your eyes. And I so grateful to you, I'd of lived my whole life through lost forever, If I never knew you"

__

"If I never knew you, I'd be safe but half as real. Never knowing I could feel a love so strong and true. I'm so grateful to you, I'd of lived my whole life through, lost forever if I never knew you." 

"I thought our love would be so beautiful"

__

"Somehow we make the whole world right"

****

"I never knew that fear and hate could be so strong, Only leave these worldly whispers in the night, But still my heart was saying we were right."

"If I never knew you"

"There's no moment in time"

__

"If I never knew you"

"No moment"

__

"I would have no inkling of how precious life can be" 

****

"I thought our love would be so beautiful, Somehow we make the whole world right."

"I thought our love would be so beautiful. We turn the darkness into light"

****

"And still my heart is saying we were right"

"We were right. And if I never knew you"

__

"If I never knew you"

"I'd of lived my whole life through"

__

"Empty as the sky"

****

"Never knowing why. Lost forever if I never knew you."

"YOU GUYS RULE!!" Alexia yelled. "Don't you agree?" 

"YAY!!!" was all the reply.

"I didn't know you were such a good singer!" Gabrielle said, crying happy tears.

"Neither did I!" I said.

__

As the applause came rolling in many memories of Angela and I came rushing into my head. 

"Wow. I think we just became really popular." Gohan said.

"I don't care." I said.

"Please do another song! You guys should record your own!!!" Cried the many voices. And I thought everyone had different tastes in music.

"Okay, what song?" Alexia asked.

"Umm...pick a good duet!" Cried the audience. 

"Okay, I got it!" Alexia said. "It's a surprise! Okay, here we go!"

"Time may take us apart, But I will still love you, I promise."

****

"And when the stars, stars are falling, I'll keep calling"

"I promise that you'll be my one my only everything, I'll never be untrue."

"And I promise that for your love I will do anything"

__

"I would give you the sky"

"I would buy the moon"

__

"Even through the longest star bound night"

"And even through the darkest days"

**__**

"Our love will find a way. And when the stars are falling, I'll keep calling, I will still love you. And when your dreams are fading, I'll be waiting. I will still love you.

"You are my summer breeze, my winter sun, my springtime song, my autumn touch of gold, yeah"

"And you are my sky, my being, the earth in which my love grows strong"

**__**

"The smile of my heart and the breath of my soul"

"Even if we find ourselves apart"

"We will hold our hopes and dreams"

**__**

"Forever in our hearts. And when the stars are falling, I'll keep calling, I will still love you. I will still be loving you. And when your dreams are fading, I'll be waiting. I will still love you. 

"Tell me how you feel"

__

"I finally know how it feels. Tell me if this is real"

"My heart tells me it's real"

__

"So real."

****

"And when the stars are falling, I'll keep calling, I will still love you. I will still be loving you. And when your dreams are fading, I'll be waiting. I will still love you."

"I will still love you baby"

****

"Time make take us apart that's true but I will always be there for you. You're in my heart. You'll be in my dreams. No matter how many miles between. I promise you that I won't forget, the day we kissed or the day we met. The sky may fall and the stars may too but I will still, I will still love you. And when the stars are falling, I'll keep calling, I will still love you. And when your dreams are fading, I'll be waiting. I will still love you."

I was so happy. I mean everyone was listening and everyone was enjoying it!

"MORE MORE MORE!!!!!!!" Everyone screamed.

"What is all that racket?" the principal demanded. 

"Gohan Son and Gabrielle Yamato are doing wonderful duets! You should listen, Mr. Lowry." Alexia said.

"Oh? Well I shall listen to one song...I do have a school to run." Mr. Lowry said.

"One more song, please?" Alexia begged.

"I guess." Gohan said. 

"Love, wondered in time. Stronger than you, Stronger than I"

__

"And now, that it has begun. We can not turn back"

"We can only turn into one"

**__**

"I won't ever be too far away to feel you and I won't hesitate at all, whenever you call. And I will always remember the part of you, so tender, I'll be the one to catch your fall, whenever you call."

"And I truly in time, finding my soul, there in your eyes. And you have opened my heart and lifted me inside by showing me yourself undisguised"

****

"And I won't ever be too far away to feel you and I won't hesitate at all, whenever you call. And I will always remember the part of you, so tender, I'll be the one to catch your fall, whenever you call."

"I will breathe for you each day, comfort you through all the pain, gently kiss your fears away"

__

"You can turn to me and cry, always understand that I give you all I am inside"

****

"And I won't ever be too far away to feel you and I won't hesitate at all, whenever you call. And I will always remember the part of you, so tender, I'll be the one to catch your fall, whenever you call. Whenever you call."

"Wow. You are right, Miss umm..." Mr. Lowry said.

"Kantall, Alexia Kantall." Alexia said. 

"I must say that you two are perfect together and you are very talented. You should have joined the Glee Club" Mr. Lowry said.

"Uhh...no thanks." Gabrielle said.

"Well, folks, our stars must take a break sometime. So there they go. See everyone at Graduation." Alexia said.

"Why is she talking to the people like that?" I asked.

"Because she's Senior Class President. I thought you knew." Gabrielle said.

"Like how was I supposed to know!" I asked.

"Oh, don't get excited. I was kidding." Gabrielle said.

Author's Note: 

Well that's Chapter Eleven and as of yet, I haven't got the last three chapters up. Oh well, stuff happens. Not to confuse anyone when they are singing, the font styles are similar; Italic for Gabrielle, Regular for Gohan and Bold Italic is for the both of them singing. And I know in some earlier chapter I mentioned something about it being the last week of school, well this is the real last day and I should keep up with it. To take something from one of the best authors in my opinion, Piers Anthony, "the author never did get that quite right" Oh well such is life. Happy reading. Please review and any questions/comments welcomed at my email ice_princess_cimorene@yahoo.com. Oh and sorry for the more songs and less words. I am trying to tie it all in together, just hang until I am done. Hopefully before I go to college. Hopefully... 

Cimorene


	12. The Propostion

"Wow! How about that!!" Alexia said.

"Lex…come on! Our throats will hurt soon!" Gabrielle begged.

"Okay…sorry folks but our up and coming stars do not want to sing anymore." Alexia said

"AND WHY NOT?" A football player in the back yelled.

"Because, Jacob, their throats hurt." Alexia sighed. "Some people!" She was, of course kidding I would suspect because I often saw her and the football player together. One would have to assume that they were boyfriend and girlfriend.

"Well, maybe they will sing for us at graduation." Alexia said.

__

Sing more? Lexie had to be insane! My throat was raw!

"Well, it is time for the senior brunch. All people who are required to give a speech will be announced, so I suggest everyone attend. See you soon." Alexia said.

"Wow! You guys were so great! I didn't know you sang, Gabby. I knew Angie did..." Alexia said, a bit choked up. 

"Thanks…for the entertainment Ally and Gabrielle and Gohan. And thank you, Ally, for putting this all together," My uncle Paul said.

"Oh no problem. My senior year was destined to be the greatest." Alexia said. She was Angela's best friend for good reason. Angie and Alexia were almost carbon copies of each other. Both had very strong passions and very, very headstrong. Not like I am not.

"What are you thinking?" Gohan asked.

"About the world. Gohan, is this a false pretext to what our lives will be in the future?" I asked.

"No…it's not false, Gabrielle. We should always be happy." Gohan said.

"Okay…I believe you…" I said. We walked toward the cafeteria area where the brunch was being held. It was decorate in burgundy and silver, the school colors. 

"Wow, they really did this place up well didn't they?" Gohan said. 

"Yeah. Last year it was as good…I know…I was on the decoration committee." I said. 

"OKAY SENIORS!!! IT'S YOUR LAST DAY AND NOW WE WILL ANNOUNCE THE SENIOR SUPERLATIVES AND ANY OTHER SPECIAL MENTIONS…ALL MUST CREATE A SPEECH AND HAVE IT APPROVED BY MR. KOPELAND BY 5:00 TODAY!" The principal, Mr. Tomokasi said. "Your class president, Alexia." He sid, stepping aside.

"Okay. Now I know everyone's excited. SO LET'S BEGIN!" Alexia said. "For our most likely to suceed category we have Giovanni Carmicheals and Rochelle Pinocosty. For our biggest flirt we have Franklin Polkos and Bethany Vanoa. For the most likely to be together forever we have Jenny Pasquilion and Kevin Manatsupi. For our most likely to be happy we have Jiliana Kinlapo and Lucas Gribalos. For the best eyes we have Eilana Ortesio and Paulo Yuogo. For our best smile we have Victor Torres and Gili Teteros. For own mostly likely to become president we have Yvonna Jimenix and Tantor Kveyjk. And our final category…The sweetest couple of this graduating class…one of my best friends' sister…who we will always remember…Gabrielle Yamato and Gohan Son!" Alexia said.

"Wow…Gohan…we won!!!" I said.

"And because you are the sweetest couple, you have to sing another song. The people will vote on which song." Alexia said.

"Oh great." Gohan mumbled. I elbowed him. 

"It is an honor to be chosen as sweetest couple." I whispered. 

"Whatever." Gohan said.

"Okay…there is speech writing helpers…these lovely Juinors, chosen by their teachers. Round of applause, please." Alexia said. Everyone clapped. It was a major honor to be chosen to help write senior speeches.

"Well, Seniors, enjoy your brunch." My uncle said.

"Thanks, Mr. Kopeland. Chow time!" Alexia said, jumping off of the stage. She runs to the table with Jacob. She jumps in his lap. "Hiya, jock!" 

"Oof!" He says. She starts to eat his food. 

"Oh, Gabby! I was thinking, could you come over to my party way after graduation? It's sort of dedicated to Angela." Alexia said. She jumped off of Jacob's lap and walked over to us. 

"Sure. Angie always did like to party." I said, sadly.

"Yeah…I'm sorry. I'll see you later though. Bye, Gabby and Gohan." Alexia said. She didn't jump back on Jacob but ran to the side. Her next best friend, Giliana, who was also a friend of Angela, was watching. I looked over at Gohan and he was listening.

"Can you hear?" I asked.

"No." He said. I shrugged it off. Might as well have a good time. 

"You said it." I said.

"Huh? What did I say?" Gabrielle asked, bewildered.

"Just that we might as well have a good time." I said.

"Oh, should we? Well, I don't know…" She said, kissing me. "It is the last day of school. We should enjoy it. Then there's college and life beyond…we might not ever have it this easy." 

"Oh, please don't say that. Things can only get BETTER." I said, poking her.

"Okay…if you say so." She said. Her dark hair was slipping out of the hairdo she had it in. "Stupid hair!" 

"Oh, you aren't going to die if your hair isn't perfect." I said.

"Yes, I will!" She said and ran to fix it. I sighed. Girls will always be girls.

"I HEARD THAT!!!" She said, while walking away.

__

Unknown to Gohan I wasn't really going to fix my hair. I wasn't that shallow. I was going to see what Alexia was up to. My shoes were very noisy so I had to take them off.

"Are you sure this will work?" Giliana asked.

"Hopefully. I like Gabrielle and all but I really think bringing Angela back will do us good." Alexia said.

I was confused. How could they bring Angela back? I leaned against the wall.

"You have all seven, right?" Alexia asked.

"Yeah. Of course. I have connections." Giliana said. 

"Tonight, Giliana. Tonight." Alexia said.

I crept away. I had to talk to Gohan. I ran back. 

"You didn't fix your hair." Gohan said. 

"Oh be quiet. I heard something…Gohan what takes seven and people back from the dead?" I asked.

"Umm…Dragonballs…where did you hear it?" Gohan asked.

"Alexia and Giliana. They want to raise Angela from the dead…it's impossible…but if it were true…I would give anything to see her again…" I said.

"But there are no operating dragonballs on earth. When Piccolo was killed the dragonballs became inactive." Gohan said. "So either someone wished him back or the dragonballs from Namek somehow got here.

"I don't understand…" I said, sitting down.

"I'm sorry, Gabrielle. I haven't told you enough. But that will all change. Go find your uncle and ask him what time we have to be here for graduation." Gohan said. I was very confused. 

"Okay." I said uncertainly. I looked up at him and walked away. My uncle was over talking to a teacher. "Uncle Paul…when do we have to be here for graduation?" I asked.

"Well, Gabby. Five o'clock." My uncle said.

"Okay. See you then." I said.

"Wait, Gabrielle! Where are you going?" He asked, fruitlessly. I pretended not to hear him.

"He says at five." I said.

"Good. Four hours should be sufficant." Gohan said. " Come on, Gabrielle, I have much to show and tell you." 

"Okay..." I said. He took me in his arms and we went flying. As exilirating as it was, I still very unsure about what was going on.

"Here's good place. Now Gabrielle, I have never lied to you but I haven't told you everything either." Gohan said.

I had to tell her about the dragonballs and how what they were doing might be adverse.

"I don't understand…" Gabrielle said uncertainly.

"It's okay…You know how you asked about Alexia and Giliana and the seven things…well they were dragonballs. I am sure I've mention them before. When I was a child it seemed to be the thing to do, search for dragonballs. But of course we were our own little clique but that doesn't matter now. The dragonballs orginated from Namek." I started.

"Is that where the green people are?" Gabrielle asked innocently. The way she said it, I just had to chuckle. 

"Yes. The green people. Well the guardian of earth, Kami, was a Namek. He was connected to Piccolo, the one in the picture, so whatever happened to Piccolo also happened to Kami. It gets reallycomplicated but I won't bore you with the details. When a creator of the dragonballs dies, the dragonballs become what they orginally were, rocks. Well since Piccolo is dead, unless the Namekians revivied him, the dragonballs are the orginal Namekian ones." I tried to explain.

"No offense, Gohan but that's what you took me out here to tell me?" She asked.

"Well, no. I don't want to put your hopes down or anything, but I do want you to realize that if you wish Angela back, she will be the age she died at." I said.

"Oh so she'd be thirteen…oh Gohan, I would give anyhting to see her again. Just like you would to see your dad or Krillin or Piccolo." She said. I could definitely see where she was coming from.

"But Gabby, what about your dad? What are you going to tell him when you bring Angela home?" I asked.

"I don't know…oh…I din't even think of that…he might think it was some cruel joke being played on him. He might get really mad…" She said, pondering. 

"Mad? Why would he get mad?" I asked.

"Because, when my mom and Angela died, Scottie sweared that he saw them. My dad exploded and said that they were dead and never ever coming back. That they had left us. I know he was hurt but he said it in a really mean and spiteful way." Gabrielle said, running her fingers along the trunk of the tree. " How old do you suppose this tree is, Gohan?" She asked.

"Gabrielle…what does that have to do with anything?" I asked, a bit confused. 

"Don't sweat the small stuff, Gohan. You will die sometime, but not soon. I am not done with you yet…but this tree will be here a lot longer. And who ever notices this tree?" Gabrielle said. I was so confused. What was she talking about? "This tree will represent love and the flowers and fruit will represent our lives. No matter how many lives there are there is always this tree of love creating more." 

"Gabby, are you okay?" I asked.

"Of course, Firefly. I will always be okay." Gabrielle said.

"Let's get back." I said, picking her up.

"Good idea." She said.

__

Gohan wasn't getting what I was talking about. Just as well. Guys can be so thick-headed sometimes. Oh well. Such is life. And back to the flying. I was still distraught so I didn't enjoy it. We landed in the field behind the school. We walked back in together and Alexia came right up to us.

"Oooohhh…what were you two doing??" Alexia teased. 

"Lexie, don't." I said.

"Come on, lighten up, Gabby! It's our graduation day!" Alexia said. "You know, the cermony we have waited seventeen years for!" 

"I know." I said, forcing a smile. 

"SMILE LIKE YOU MEAN IT!!!" Alexia yelled. Everyone turned towards her. "Umm…ignore that." The next few hours flew by. I felt bad because I went and talked with all my childhood friends instead of him. 

****

Are you ignoring me, Gabrielle?

No…

Then talk to me.

But Gohan…I am trying to get information

About what?

What they plan to do after graduation.

Oh…so you can stop them if need be

Yes. If need be.

Author's Note: That's Chapter 12…hmm…I wonder what will happen next…I don't know but please stay tuned. I promise that Chapter 13 will be better if you didn't like this one. Sorry I had to change Author's Note font but I got a new computer and it still doesn't have my fonts on it. Oh well. Happy reading…PLEASE!!! PLEASE!!!!!!!! PLEASE!!!!!!!!! Review. I am beginning to think no one but me reads this. If you have any questions, comments, suggestions or whatever please email me at _ice_princess_cimorene@yahoo.com__. Until next time, _

~Cimorene~


	13. The Award

How could I convince Gabrielle that her talking to them might also lead to the opposite effect? Sometimes girls are so incorrigible! But I wandered over where Jacien Kith was. I don't know why. 

"Hello, Gohan." He said. I was astounded. How could he tell it was me?

"Hello, Jacien. How are you?" I asked as civil as possible. 

"Fine. How is Gabrielle this fine day? The day we were going to get married is rapidly approaching and I do still plan to have her as my wife. She owes me." Jacien said. This guy was a million times more egotistical than even Vegeta, and Vegeta was dead!

"But she doesn't want to marry you." I said, still trying to be civil. 

"She will. She will. I enabled something to happen. She will be forever obligated to me." Jacien said.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"You shall see, Mr. Son. I won't be something you will like. I can guarantee you that." Jacien said. I was still unsure but I left. He was creeping me out.

__

"Yeah! So you know I went to the store and saw him there. I was like, hey Paulo how are you? And then he asked if I was going to the winter formal and I said well yeah. Who isn't? And then he asked me if I would like to go with him. I said sure, why not?" A girl named Vanessa babbled. I was trying to be normal again, as fruitless as it was becoming. 

"So, Gabrielle, how far have you and Gohan gone?" A girl named Colette asked.

"Why?" I demanded.

"Just curiosity." Colette said.

"Not far. We are soul mates." I said, defending my position.

"Okay…now for real life. Come on, Gabrielle. Jacien told us how far you and him were." Valerie pressed.

"What do you mean. What did he tell you?" I demanded.

"That you and him were rather…umm…shall we say intimate." Colette said, giggling.

"WHY I NEVER!" I said, exploding. I stormed away from there. I ran straight for Jacien. "What is this crap spreading lies about me!"

"They wouldn't be lies if you did it now." Jacien said.

"NO! NEVER! You hear me, blind boy? You are more egotistical now than ever before. I never did anything more than kiss you and believe me, right now there is a very nasty taste in my mouth." I said, angrily.

"Calm down babe. You will get more than that when I am through with you." He said.

"And then I think it's time to blast you into oblivion!" I said, raging. I covered my mouth. Did that come out of me?

"Gabrielle!" Gohan said, pulling me away. "Where in Kami's name did you hear that phrase?" Gohan asked.

"I do not know. It sounded good at the time though." I admitted.

"That was Vegeta's catch phrase…" I said.

"Who's Vegitea?" Alexia asked, poorly pronouncing his name.

"Vegeta is my dad's distant relative." Gohan said.

"Isn't your dad dead?" Alexia asked.

"Yeah…how would you know?" Gohan asked.

"My dad was the infamous Tolin. He fought your dad in the World Martial Arts Tournament way long time ago. You look so much like him, it's almost unmistakable." Alexia explained.

"Well, thank you." Gohan said. He seemed honored. His father must have been a great man…or at least a great father. 

"Gohan…would you consider doing a speech in your father's honor?" Alexia asked, intrigued.

"I suppose but he died a long time ago…I don't know if remember enough about him to make an interesting speech." Gohan said.

"Oh that's okay. And Gabby, you must do a speech about your mom and Angela." Alexia said, dashing off.

"Oh dunder!" I swore, trying to be lady-like. "No, please. I don't really want to." 

"Ah ha…That's funny. But really Gabby, you absolutely must! Plus you have one more song to sing." Alexia said, smiling. 

"Alex! That would almost kill me!" I said, my throat was still raw.

"But your fans await!" Alexia said, smiling.

"Alright. But those last three songs are it!" I said.

"Of course…but before you do sing, you have to dance to one song." Alexia said. That girl was devious!

"Okay, Seniors…it's time to embark on your futures. Graduation begins in five minutes!" My uncle called. 

"Five minutes?! Oh my! Gohan…I don't even have my gown on yet!" I said, panicking.

"Oh calm down. It's five minutes until they start sitting the A's. You are an Y, Gabrielle. You don't have to freak out!" Alexia said.

"Oh…okay." I said. All in all the graduation ceremony was a little boring for me but I was waiting for the dance. Diana and Joann and my father were all in the audience. As was Bulma and Trunks. After the graduation the fun really began. It was time for the Senior Goodbye dance. Its theme was "You'll be in my heart" and it was definitely a night I will never forget.

My mother and Grandfather were watching the graduation and I could definitely tell they were very proud. I know I was. Gabrielle was beaming. 

"And now we say congratulations are in order. Congratulations to all the Seniors. You will not be soon forgotten. I am sure the feeling here is mutual that we all wish you to achieve never before heights. But always remember who you are and never let go of that." The principal said.

"And I would like to add that it has been a real honor to be your class president. You guys were great!" Alexia said with tears in her eyes. Gabrielle was so happy and I could feel her happiness radiate into my being.

The dance was definitely something to remember. First came the congratulations. Then came the toasts, with ginger ale, of course. Then the dance and the singing.

__

"So are you ready yet?" Alexia asked me.

"I guess. I think I shall do female solo first and then male solo and then duet. Good deal?" I asked.

"Fine with me. Be ready in about five minutes." Alexia said, she walked around and got the songs. "Okay. Hope you are ready you two." 

"I am ready." I said.

"Me too." Gohan agreed.

"Okay…" Alexia said, jumping on the stage. "Okay all you graduated seniors. The sweetest couple is now ready to sing their three songs and then they will do the tow song duet dance. Anybody not wishing to hear them the DJ will be playing songs in the divided section. Okay, Let's Begin. Gabrielle elected to do her solo first."

I took a deep breath and stepped on to the stage. The song began and I could feel the music pound right into my dreams.

When I see you there I am so aware of how lucky I am baby

Cause I don't deserve, I don't come close to understanding baby

The logic of your kind of trust, It amazes me

That someone like you would care enough to just believe

Your faith in me

It pulls me through when there's nothing around to hold on to 

When I fall, when I'm weak all the strength that I need is

Your faith baby, Your faith in me

Even when I fall I get along because our love is real baby

It's like salvation to my soul cause that's how it feels baby

The sacred thing that I keep close to carry on

And I know that I will be all right in your healing arms

Your faith in me

It pulls me through when there's nothing around to hold on to 

When I fall, when I'm weak all the strength that I need is

Your faith baby, Your faith in me

You make me feel I can walk on water

I can reach above the stars

And nothing comes against me, safe within your arms

Your faith in me

It pulls me through when there's nothing around to hold on to 

When I fall, when I'm weak all the strength that I need is

Your faith baby, Your faith in me

Your faith in me

"Wow! Gabrielle! What a perfect song…of course I picked it but never the less…you did wonderfully. Your turn, Gohan." Alexia said. Even though she said there was the DJ on the other side it seemed like no one went over there.

Gabrielle was so perfect. She sang like an angel. My turn…oh boy.

When winter comes then summer

When there's no more forever

That's when I'll stop loving you

I'm sure you've heard these words before

And I know it's hard for you to trust them once more

You're afraid it all might end and

A broken heart is scared of breaking again

But you've got to believe me

I'll never leave you, You will never cry

As long as I am there

And I will always be there

You will never be without love

When winter comes then summer

When there's no more forever

When lies become the truth

Oh you know then baby

That's when I'll stop loving 

That's when I'll stop loving you

As long as sunlight lights the sky

The light of love will be found in these eyes of mine

I will shine that light for you

You're the only one I'll ever give this heart to

What I am trying to say is nothing will change this

There will be no time that you won't find me there

Cause I will always be there

You will always have all my love

When winter comes then summer

When there's no more forever

When lies become the truth

Oh you know then baby

That's when I'll stop loving 

That's when I'll stop loving you

That's when I'll stop loving you

When this world doesn't turn anymore

When all the stars all decide to stop shining

Till then I'm going to be by your side

I'm gonna be loving you forever 

And every day of my life

Well you'll know then baby

That's when I'll stop loving you

When winter comes then summer

When there's no more forever

When lies become the truth

Oh you know then baby

That's when I'll stop loving 

That's when I'll stop loving you

That's when I'll stop loving you.

"GOHAN!!" Gabrielle said, embracing me. "You were wonderful…" 

"As were you." I said.

"Thanks…" She said. We kissed and there was a echo of 'Awww' throughout the room.

"Well sweetest couple. You have one more song to sing and then it's to the dancing." Alexia said. "And of course, it's the duet." 

"Of course." Gabrielle agreed.

There's one thing I'm sure of

Is that we will always be

Even the road seems to get a little rough

It's for you I live I can do anything

And it will never be too much

__

In my darkest hour you are

There to light the way

And when I'm down 

You always lift me up again

Oh, oh, oh.

You know me better 

Than I know myself

You comfort me and let me know

With you I'm gonna win

****

Walk with me hand in hand

We will help each other understand

How to get through

There will never be a day 

That will grow apart

So we'll forever be

Together hand in hand

Sometimes I'm wrong

And even in that case

You didn't go away

You stayed right next to me

As time goes on

I realize that you're for me

And I will love you for eternity

__

In my darkest hour you are

There to light the way

And when I'm down 

You always lift me up again

Oh, oh, oh.

You know me better 

Than I know myself

You comfort me and let me know

With you I'm gonna win

****

Walk with me hand in hand

We will help each other understand

How to get through

There will never be a day 

That will grow apart

So we'll forever be

Together hand in hand

__

"Okay…that was great you guys!! But now it's the dance and I promise that is the last thing you have to do to be in the spotlight." Alexia said.

"You better be telling the truth!" I warned.

"I am." Alexia said sweetly. You song is We Are One and it is so perfect for you. It was voted on this year!" 

"Uh-huh…" Was all I could say. At least I didn't have to sing anymore.

"Okay…Lights if you please." Alexia said. The lights dimmed and the song began. 

Two very different people

Too scared to get along

Till two hearts beat together

Underneath one sun

One very special moment 

Can turn a destiny

And what some would say

Could never change

Has changed for you and me

The song almost fit us and I looked up in surprise. Gabrielle was swept away by the dance. I guess I was too but it is kind of hard for me to imagine myself like that. Must be a guy thing. 

Cause its all in the way you look through your eyes

And when all is said and done

All of the fear and all of the lies are not hard to overcome

It's all in the way you look at it

That makes you strong

We were two

Now we are one

__

I could not have picked a better song. It was so perfect for us. Gohan was surprised but he tried to hide it. He must have forgotten I could read his emotions. His song was so great. Alexia must have had help picking them out. My uncle and Kira must have helped. 

We are two very different people

So much to overcome

So why care for one another

When there's so much to be done

Cause sometimes it's necessary

Just to look how far we've come

You could say my friend that it's the end

Or a new tale has begun

Everyone in the Senior class had to be watching. It seemed like they all wanted to be here. Not like I blame them. I was enjoying every second and all unhappy thoughts were pushed out of my mind.

Cause its all in the way you look through your eyes

And when all is said and done

All of the fear and all of the lies are not hard to overcome

It's all in the way you look at it

That makes you strong

We were two

Now we are one

_Alexia was smiling widely as Gohan and I continued to dance. All my worries seemed to fall off of me and fall to the floor and as we danced, they were ripped to shreds. Not that I wanted them anyways. It almost had the same affect as flying. And I do stress almost. _

And one moment in time

Is all the time we need

Just to make a difference

To make it better for you and me

If you just believe

I could not remember a happier time in my life. My dear sweet Gabrielle was among her people and she was really happy. I couldn't bear to ruin it by saying anything negative. Her eyes were so alive. I could proudly say that I did save her from herself. All we had been through was running through my mind, the last year of school. I was most definitely sure I would spend the rest of my life with Gabrielle, mutually making each other happy. 

Oh yeah, just open your eyes

Its all in the way you look through your eyes

And when all is said and done

All of the fear and all of the lies are not hard to overcome

It's all in the way you look at it

That makes you strong

We were two

Now we are one

We were two

Now we are one

"Okay…now that's over. Time to get to work." Alexia whispered. But with my better than human hearing I heard them and I motioned for Gabrielle who was talking to Kira who was gawking on how well Gabrielle and I dance. She quickly excused herself.

"What?" She asked, walking over to me.

"They are going." I said, whispering

"Oh…let's follow. In the air of course." Gabrielle said, with a glimmer in her eyes.

"But what happens if they do it in a forest?" I asked.

"Oh come on…we can still follow them." She said.

"Alright. But you better be right…" I warned.

"I always am." Gabrielle said. And we took off.

Author's Note: Well that's chapter thirteen…not like anyone is reading it but it does make me feel better to post it. So at least if anyone is reading and not reviewing so I would have any clue if anyone read it at least they won't be disappointed. I have great plans for the next chapter but I really would like reader (if there is any) input to what you think should happen to Gohan and Gabrielle. And if (being the operative word) you do suggest something and I happen to use it I will surely cite that in my Author's note…Although sorry GV if you are reading this that I forgot to cite your idea from Chapter 6 but I am forgetful. So now I did. PLEASE! PLEASE PLEASE review so I at least know someone is reading it. Or if you would rather send me a suggestion my email is _ice_princess_cimorene@yahoo.com_. Comments and suggestion are requested, PLEASE!!!!!!! Oh, and if you are like (to any that are actually reading this) "Are these songs ever gonna end?" Well, yes. I promise there will be no songs or no sappiness in the next chapter. I promise.

Until next time

~Cimorene~


	14. The Return

__

At least I hoped I was right. But if they were going to summon some dragon, why would they do it in a forest?

"Are you okay?" Gohan asked, he flipped me over.

"Yeah. Just thinking." I said. 

"It must be hard to imagine your sister alive again." Gohan said.

"Yeah…Angela was in a lot of pain, I hope she is all healed." I said. 

"I am pretty sure that she will be." Gohan said. 

"Good. I don't think Alexia would want her to be injured, of course, she never saw her in the hospital." I said thinking. 

"Don't worry. You will get wrinkles." Gohan said, teasing me.

"Oh be quiet." I said, hugging him. "I won't get wrinkled."

"Whatever you say." He said, kissing my forehead.

"We should be quiet. Even though Alexia is a teenage girl, she has always had very good hearing." I said. 

"Okay." Gohan agreed. We were silent the rest of the way. "There they are." Gohan whispered.

"They sure did get far." I said, amazed.

"Yeah…even I am impressed." Gohan said. Luckily, they weren't in a forest but a field near a forest. Gohan and I hid behind a tree. Alexia was there and so was Kira. Angela's other friend, Madison, was also there. 

"Lexie, what are we supposed to say?" Madison asked.

"Porunga?" Alexia said, reading off the paper.

"Hmm…weird word." Kira said.

"Agreed, but just imagine if Angela is brought back…" Madison said. 

"Oh, Maddy…" Kira sighed.

"So much will be the way it was meant to be…" Alexia said.

"You can come out of the forest, Gabrielle. It is your sister." Madison said.

"You have a right to be the one who makes the wish." Alexia said, soberly. I was confused how did they know I was there?

"This may seem really overwhelming, Gabrielle, but we have deliberated and it is best to bring Angela back." Kira said.

"But what about me? You didn't ask me!" I shouted in my crying. " She is my sister, she was a part of me! When she died, so did a part of me…and finally after four years, I am getting over her and you now decide to bring her back…I can't imagine her anymore." 

"Calm down, Gabrielle. It's painless, I swear." Gohan reassured me.

"Ready?" Madison asked.

"Yes." Alexia said

"Of course." Kira agreed.

"I agree." Gohan said, speaking up.

"I…can't agree…What will I tell my father when I bring Angela home?" I asked, falling to the ground.

"Gabrielle, that is a hurdle best left to jump when in front of it." Madison said.

"I…accept." I said.

"Great…okay…umm…PORUNGA!" Alexia yelled. The sky grew very dark…and it was like a lightening storm and then a huge lizard comes out of nowhere…

"Hey!" Gohan said, waving at him.

"Hello, Gohan…what are your three wishes, thou who summoned me." The big lizard, or dragon, or whatever said.

"How does he know you?" Kira asked.

"We go back a long ways." Gohan explained.

"DRAGON PORUNGA, PLEASE BRING BACK ANGELA YAMATO BACK IN THE LIVING WORLD." I said.

"Done." The dragon said. "Your next wish…" 

"Another wish?" Madison and Kira asked at the same time. They were still dazed that there was only one.

"You can make it Gabrielle." Alexia said.

"Okay…DRAGON PORUNGA, COULD YOU TELL ME WHO HIT MY BROTHER AND LED UP TO HIS DEATH?" I asked.

"What a wish." Kira muttered.

"Jacien Kith was driving the car." Porunga answered.

"Jacien?" Alexia asked.

"Jacien?" Madison asked.

"Final wish please." Porunga said.

"IS MY FATHER AND MY FRIENDS HAPPY?" Gohan interjected.

"Yes. They wish to see you Gohan but it's impossible. Your father says he is very proud of you." Porunga said. "I must depart. Goodbye, maidens and Gohan." With that he disappeared and everything returned to normal, except in the corner was a girl about our age.

"Angela?"' I asked incredulously. She looked up at me with great fright in her eyes.

"ANGELA!" Alexia and Madison yelled as they rushed toward her. She screamed and took off running.

"Umm…Gabrielle…if that's your sister, she looks so much like you…but she's also running around naked…" Gohan said.

"What?" I said, still dazed.

((Another confusing part…Ah well…This is Angela's POV))

__

I was floating and then I was falling…forever falling and then I hit bottom. And then I was in an unfamiliar field with unfamiliar people around me. They were running up to me, screaming "Angela!" Was my name Angela?

"Oh! Angela! You are really alive! It worked!" A girl said. At that moment I also realized that I couldn't talk. 

"M…my N…name I…is A…Angela?" I said. I was actually talking.

"OH NO! She doesn't remember us. Maybe she'll remember Gabrielle." Another girl said.

"G…Gabrielle?" I asked.

"Your sister." A third girl said.

"S…sister?" I asked.

"Gabby, you better come over here." The second girl said.

"Why?" A girl asked.

"Because she doesn't remember…" The girl said.

"Angela? You don't remember me?" The other girl asked.

"R…remember…" I asked. Then a faint memory hit me. 

"Are you ready, Angie?"

"Yes, Momma."

"I hope you feel better, Gabrielle."

"Me too, mom."

"Bye, Gabby!"

"Bye, Angie!"

"G…Gabby." I said.

"Angela." Gabrielle said.

We hugged and the memories flooded back into my mind even Gabby's speech when I died.

"Oh, Angela…how could this happen to you? You don't deserve this…what about Scott and Diana?" Gabrielle said.

"Angie!" Scott said. Baby Diana cooed.

"Oh Angela…I will miss you so much. You were my best friend and my sister. You will always hold a special part in my heart." Gabrielle said as my heart monitors went flat.

"ANGELA!" Scott yelled.

"Oh…Angela…" Gabrielle said, her tears falling on my bedside.

"You remember me!" Gabrielle said.

"I could never forget you, Gabrielle…" I said.

"As I would never forget you, Angela." Gabrielle said.

"Alexia..." I said.

"Angela…I…we've missed you." Alexia said.

"I missed you too." I said.

"Oh, Angie!" Alexia said, hugging me. "I have always hoped you would come back…" 

"I was never that far away. Madison, how are you?" I asked.

"Great…It's good to see you again, Angie-Lynn." Madison said.

"Angie-Lynn…Oh, I haven't heard that in so long!" I said, crying.

"Oh...Do you not like that name anymore?" Madison asked.

"I love it. It's nice. I am sorry, Kira, I bet you thought I forgot about you." I said.

"Well, no. It's not like I was a really good friend of yours, Angela." Kira said. "I mostly did this for Gabrielle." 

"Whatever you do for my twin sister, You do for me." I said. Gabrielle was crying with some guy arms around her waist. "Who are you?" I demanded.

"Oh, Angie…you haven't changed at all. Still trying to protect me. This is my boyfriend, Gohan." Gabrielle said.

"Hello, Angela. I have heard so much about you." Gohan said.

"I can't say the same about you. Gabby, I thought you wanted to date Jacien Kith…" I said.

"Oh...him. I hate him now. Angela, he killed Scottie…he hit him with his truck…" She said.

"Scottie Dog is dead?" I asked, having to sit down on a tree stump.

"Yes…he was in a bike accident earlier this year." Gabrielle said.

"My Scottie Dog is dead? How dare he! I'll kill 'em!" I said, getting angry.

"Don't Angela. He's blind now." Gabrielle said.

"Blind? How?" I asked.

"Umm…I did it." Gabrielle said. "Really long story, maybe I will tell you sometime." 

"Okay..."

Now, I knew Gabrielle had a twin and I knew what a twin was but man, did I ever get a shock when I saw an exact replica of Gabrielle, except her hair was shorter than Gabrielle's. Weird…I mean creep-out-to-the-max weird. 

"You better be treating my little sister well or I will give you what for!" Angela said.

"Angela! I am not little anymore!" Gabrielle protested.

"I know…but I have so much lost time to make up for!" Angela said. She smiled wickedly.

"Oh, Angie, you haven't changed." Gabrielle said, hugging her.

"Gabrielle, seriously…he better be treating you well." Angela said seriously.

"He is…Like Daddy treated Mom." Gabrielle said.

"Oh…Mom…" Angela said.

"Sorry, Angela…maybe next time." Madison said.

"It's okay. My mom is a good angel." Angela said.

"Did you ever see my dad?" Madison asked. Gabrielle had once told me that Madison lost her Dad in a similar car accident. 

"No, I'm sorry Madison." Angela said.

"It's okay…My dad is probably fine." Madison said, turning away.

"I am sure he is…" Angela reassured her. Gabrielle motioned me to come away.

"Gohan, what am I going to tell my dad?" Gabrielle asked me rather urgently.

"I don't know…my mom knew about the dragonballs…so it wasn't a big deal whenever someone dead came back to life." I shrugged.

"Gee, you are a lot of help, Gohan." Gabrielle said. She exhaled blowing her cute bangs up. "I really can't fathom what to say…" 

"It will come to you as all words do." I said, reassuringly.

"Hopefully before my dad kills himself." Gabrielle said.

__

Whatever could I do? I had to take my sister…one who's been dead for four years to a father who totally believed she was dead.

"Is this a private session or may I interlude?" Angela asked.

"Oh no, we're done talking." I said, quickly. "We better be getting home…" 

"Home…I haven't been home in forever…" Angela said.

"Not much has changed, besides Diana." I said.

"Diana? She'd be four now, right?" Angela asked.

"Yeah…she's really cute and mischievous." I said.

"Like you, Gabrielle." Angela said. "I'd hate to ask and I'm sure it would bring back really painful memories, but how did Dad take it…I mean when Mom and I died." 

"Badly. Diana, Scott and I all went into foster care for two weeks." 

"Oh…" Angela said.

"But he was helped and was strong for us when we needed him the most." I said.

"Good." Angela said. "Do you think he will freak to see me again?"

"Maybe…Diana is very precious to him and he wouldn't lose it. She's his baby." 

"Obviously…you and Dad raised Diana all by yourselves?" Angela asked incredulously.

"Nah, Joann helped." I said.

"Good. I couldn't imagine you raising a child, Gabrielle." Angela said, almost laughing.

"Hey, We did a good job." I said defensively. 

"Umm…Gabrielle, You are seventeen like I am…you can drive…well I only see only car that would only hold four people and there is five here…I am a bit lost on how you got here." Angela pointed out.

"Oh…Umm…I'll explain later. Hey, Madison?" I said

"Yeah?" Madison said coolly.

"Can you take Angela to my house?" I asked.

"Oh sure, No problem." Madison said.

"Lifesaver!" I said, hugging her.

"Bye, Gabrielle." Angela said, walking into the car.

"Are you going to tell Angela about the flying thing?" Gohan asked.

"Maybe…but then again maybe I won't because she might want to fly too." I said.

"Good. I don't want to become an amusement park attraction. I can see it now…The boy who can fly…Publicity…yuck!" Gohan said. 

"Poor terrible life Gohan, I said, kissing him once more. We took off into the night air, which was crisp and cool. We quickly flew over the road where we could see Madison driving Alexia, Kira, and Angela to my house. "Do you think we should be first or last?"

"Last. No…I take that back. First." He said.

"Better hurry then." I said. 

"Hurry? Okay…you asked for it…" He said, speeding ahead. Imagine going on a good roller coaster only being held up by the person you trust the most. That's what it felt like. It was exhilarating. But like all good things, it ended way too fast. "Here we are, Gabrielle. Do you want me to help you explain?" 

"Yeah…I need help…" I said. I walked into my house with Gohan behind me. My father was in his office. Diana was obviously in bed.

"Why hello, Gabby. Just getting home? I hope you had a wonderful time. Hello, Gohan." My father said.

"Daddy…I have something to tell you…"

Author's Note: 

Well Chapter 14 is done now…hope it's better than the last ones…Although one can only do so much to improve one's work. No songs like I said. The next one probably won't either. Hope you liked it and PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!! Or at least email me telling me that you read it. Thanks!!! J 

Cimorene 

This is her sister, Milana. Someone PLEASE tell this girl that cliffys are EEEEVVVVIL! She never listens to me! 


	15. The Discovery

I knew that telling Mr. Yamato that his dead daughter was back into the living was going to be hard but I was never prepared to say such a thing. Gabrielle obviously wouldn't know either. I would have to admit this was one of the hardest things to do ever. 

__

"What is it, Gabrielle?" He asked. And then the object of conversation walked in. She was wearing a dress similar to my own, which was crimson. Hers was evergreen. 

"Hi, Daddy!" She said. 

"Wha?? WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" He yelled right before he passed out. His chair fell backwards along with him.

"Oh…you didn't tell him, did you?" Angela asked, peering at the toppled chair.

"No." I said, shaking my head.

"What's all the noise?" Diana asked, sleepily coming down the stairs. "Who's that?" She asked pointing at Angela.

"Is that Diana? Oh she is so big!" Angela said. Diana gave her one of her trademark "uh-huh whatever" looks.

"Who is that, Gabby?" Diana asked.

"That's Angela." I said, barely believing the words myself.

"No way. That's not Angela. She's dead. You told me yourself." Diana said, trying to be rebellious.

"Yeah, I know I did but this really is Angela, Diana." I said, trying to convince her.

"I don't believe you. And why is Daddy on the floor?" Diana asked.

Diana was really cute. She looked almost like Gabrielle and me. Diana had very bright eyes. But the matter of my father being on the ground was a bit of a problem. 

"Oh dear!" I said, as he fell to the ground. "Gabrielle, I didn't know that you were wearing this dress. Madison stopped and bought me this. That what's what took so long." I said.

"You still haven't truthfully told me who you are." Diana demanded.

"I am Angela Lenae Yamato. Twin sister to Gabrielle Lenore Yamato. Daughter of Rachel Dawn Yamato and Tomas Scott Yamato. Sister to Diana Aidiana Yamato and Scott Robert Yamato." I stated.

"I still don't believe you." Diana said flatly. 

"I can't convince you, can I?" I asked.

"NO! YOU ARE NOT MY SISTER!" Diana yelled. "MY SISTER DIED A LONG TIME AGO!" She then ran off. 

"Oh my that didn't go over well, did it?" Gohan asked. Gabrielle then hit him.

"Of course not. I expected worse." Gabrielle said, matter-of-factly. 

"Oww…you didn't have to hit me!" I said, trying to act whiny. 

"Be quiet…I am trying to think." Gabrielle said, leaning back on me. 

"About what?" I inquired. "Oh never mind." I said, reading her thoughts. 

"You shouldn't do that. It is invasion of privacy, you know." She said.

"Umm…what are you two talking about?" Angela asked. 

"Don't worry, Angie. It's kinda hard to explain." Gabrielle said. 

"Whatever, how are we going to wake Dad up?" Angela asked.

"I don't think you should, Angie." Gabrielle pointed out.

"No?" Angela mocked. "I knew that, Gabby." 

"Oh dear!" The maid Joann said.

"Joann!" Gabrielle said.

"What is going on here, Gabrielle?" Joann demanded.

"Angie is back to life." Gabrielle explained.

"I don't believe it…" Joann said, falling to the ground next to Mr. Yamato.

"Oh dear!" Gabrielle said. "Now what are we going to do?" She bent down to examine both her father and Joann. 

"Now what?" Angela asked.

"Well, I don't know, Angelina." Gabrielle said.

"Hey wait! I thought her name was Angela." I said, a tad confused. 

"No, her real full name is Angelina Lenae Yamato. Gabrielle and Angelina, the dynamic duo of gymnastics. We always called her Angela or Angie." Gabrielle said.

"Angelina…I had almost forgotten." Angela said, in disbelief.

"I would never forget." Gabrielle said, in a quieter tone. "Come on, Angelina. I shall show you where you will stay. Stay there, Gohan. I'll be right back." 

"I wasn't going anywhere." I said. Gabrielle and Angela walked up the stairs and out of sight.

"Gohan?" Diana asked, coming around the corner.

"Diana? Aren't you supposed to be in bed?" I asked.

"Yes, but please answer me this, since you love my sister…is that really Angela?" She asked.

"Yeah, Diana…it is. I promise to tell you how when you are older and can understand…" I said.

"It was your magic, wasn't it?" Diana asked.

"My magic?" I asked her.

"Yeah. You are very magical, Mister Gohan." Diana said, with a bright twinkle in her eyes.

"As magical as you are, Diana." I said.

__

Showing my dead sister her room was quite an interesting journey to say the least. I tried to remember what it was like with Angela around. After four years, you begin to forget, as sad as it sounds.

"Here's your room, Angela. Just the way you left it. Joann would come and dust it. Mom's stuff is in the spare bedroom next to the guest bedroom. If you were wondering." I said.

"Not really…I missed you a lot, Gabrielle." Angela said.

"I missed you too…and then I forgot…and then Scottie died and I remembered all over again…" I said.

"I'm sorry…I didn't want you to miss me so much." Angela said.

"It's okay. I hope your room is acceptable. At least for tonight." I said, walking back down the stairs to meet up with Gohan.

"Hey, are you okay?" Gohan asked. I hugged him.

"I don't know. This is all a little difficult to swallow." I said. 

"Gabby?" Diana asked, walking out of the shadows.

"Diana?! You are supposed to be in bed!" I scolded.

"I'm sorry. I was talking to Gohan." Diana said. She sat down on the nearby leather sofa. I turned around to look at my father and Joann.

"Maybe we should just take them to bed." I said.

"Good idea." Gohan said, kissing my forehead.

"You are going to help, right?" I asked.

"Of course." Gohan said. We took Joann to her room since it was downstairs first. We set her on her bed, just taking off her shoes. Then we walked back into the parlor. Diana was asleep on the couch. 

"I'll take Diana." I said.

"Good idea." Gohan said, picking up my father. I picked up Diana and we walked up the stairs. We took my father to his room first and then dropped off Diana. I walked down the stairs with Gohan.

"I guess you have to go home now…" I said.

"Probably. My mother is probably wondering. She knows where I am." Gohan said.

"Yeah…she's really a good lady." I said. "She sort of reminds me of my mom." 

"Yeah…Well I shall see you tomorrow, Princess Gabrielle." Gohan said. We kissed for a long while and then he set off in the night sky. 

"Goodbye, Firefly." I said. I set off to my room and put on my nightgown. I fell asleep almost immediately after hitting my pillow.

"GOHAN! Where on Kami's Green Earth were you?" My mother asked after I walked in the door.

"I was taking care of a big problem. And it's still not solved. I promise I shall explain it to you after I am finished righting all the wrongs." I said, crashing onto my bed. 

"Please don't scare me like that again, Gohan. You're all I have left." She whispered, walking out of my room.

I didn't answer her. 

__

As the sun was rising, I opened my eyes to find my father standing over me. "Hello, Daddy." I said, sleepily.

"Hello, Gabrielle. What is going on here? Diana says that Angelina is alive again. That's impossible. What is the meaning of this? Is this some cruel joke you fed her? If so, you better start explaining." My father said.

"Whoa…Daddy. Angela is alive. These things called Dragonballs brought her back from the dead. I know it may sound crazy but it's true." I said.

"Angelina is…alive…" He asked incredulously.

"Yes…Angela is alive, Daddy." I assured him. 

"Is she here?" He asked.

"Yes. In her old room, in fact." I said.

"Oh…" My father said, rushing off.

"Daddy! Wait! Before you go upset her there is something you must know. Angela isn't quite herself. She's better than she was, but she has no memories after the accident. So please don't press her about mom. I know you want to know, and maybe someday she will remember but right now she doesn't." I said.

"She doesn't?" He asked, stopping in the doorway.

"No. She didn't even know Scottie was dead." I said.

"And how well did Diana take it?" He asked.

"Terrible." I said.

"One can only expect so much out of that amazing little girl." My father said.

"Yes, one can only." I said, sitting down on my lounger. Tragan wondered into my room. "Hi-hi, Tragan." 

Tragan barked and followed my father. Tragan was a chow puppy, who was big enough to be called a dog, being only six months old.

I awoke to a world that had forgotten me. I was so nice to see the sun again. I loved being alive again. Everyone always said I died too early. Death was too soon. I slept very peacefully besides the memories that flooded my mind from the surgery and the accident. The day I went to competition without Gabrielle because she was sick. And I didn't even win. 

"Angelina?" My father asked, walking into my room.

"Dad?" I asked, sitting up.

"Oh…my…Angelina." He said, walking over to me and hugging me. 

"Dad…" I said.

"Are you feeling alright?" He asked.

"I've never felt better." I said, hugging him.

"So you've seen Diana?" He asked.

"Yeah…she looks so much like you and Gabrielle." I said.

"And you." He reminded me.

"No. She isn't anything like me. She doesn't know me." I said, a tad sadly.

"Angelina, I am so happy you are back. I missed you almost as much as Gabrielle did." He said.

"I missed you, Dad." I hugged him again, happy tears were pouring down my face.

"Don't cry, Jewel." He said.

"I am trying not to." I said, still crying.

"Oh…you're awake." Gabrielle said. 

"It amazing to see the two of you together again. You two are so wonderful." My father said, hugging us both.

"Hey, what about me?" Diana asked.

"You two, Pixie!" Gabrielle said.

Everyone decided that it would be best if Angela stayed and caught up with Diana and my dad. I went and spent the whole day with Gohan. 

"So how is life with Gabrielle?" He asked me.

"Okay. Angela is doing catch up. She's taking Diana to the zoo." I said.

"Ooo…she's brave. The zoo and Diana. I hope she's not a sucker." Gohan said. 

"I hope so too, otherwise, she'll have no money." I said. 

Author's Note: Chapter 15 is finally done. Next few chapters will go a lot faster, I promise. Please R&R!!!!! Well haven't got much to say this time.

Until Next Time

Cimorene


	16. The Proposal

__

Things got back to normal in my family and we had a wonderful summer. Angela and Diana grew close, almost as close as Diana and I. I spent a great deal of time with Gohan and we talked for hours on end. Everything was great. But my birthday was inching ever closer and I had no idea what I wanted or what I was going to do. Angela and I have always celebrated our birthdays a month apart so they wouldn't be redundant. Angela celebrated her birthday on July 15th, while I celebrated mine on our actual birthday, August 15th. Angela's 15th birthday was celebrated. Since she was only 15 years old on earth, we all agreed that she was turning fifteen, she even went back to high school. 

"Good morning, Gabrielle." Angela said, over my bed. "Happy Birthday!" 

"Thank you!" I said, hugging her. "Although it is actually your birthday too." 

"I know, but it's your day to celebrate!" Angela said.

"Gohan! Why are you up so early this morning?" My mother asked.

"It's Gabrielle's Birthday!" I said, enthusiastically.

"Well, I can't understand why you are so excited." My mother said, sighing. "Don't you spend enough time with her already?" 

"I am spending time with Angela and Diana too." I said.

"Gohan Son, you sound like you are already married." She said, walking off. Of course she had no idea of what I had planned for Gabrielle's birthday.

__

"Good Morning, Gabrielle and Happy Birthday!" My father said, hugging me.

"Good morning Daddy!" I said, returning the hug.

"Happy Birthday, Gabby." Diana said, followed by Tragan and Polly. "They say happy birthday too!" I figured I had better rush and take a shower and get dressed, I walked down to my father's suite and Angela and Diana and my father and the pets were all there.

"Thank you all! This has got to be one of my better birthdays." I said.

"That's because I'm here!" Angela said.

"Yeah, that must be it!" I said, hugging her.

"Miss Gabrielle, Master Gohan is here." Joanna's son, Resse, who now lives with us and is eight years old, said.

"Thank you, Ressy." I said, walking down the stairs.

"Happy Birthday, Gabrielle." He said. 

"Thank you, Gohan." I said, jumping off of the stairs and into his arms.

"So what is the plan for today?" He asked.

"She's all yours, Gohan. For the day. We don't want her until five o'clock in the evening." My father said, coming down the stairs.

"Thanks, Mr. Yamato." Gohan said.

"You are very welcome, Gohan." My father said.

"Come on, Gabrielle." He said, taking me by the hand.

"Bye, Daddy and Angela and Diana." I said.

"Bye, Gabby, see you later." Diana said.

I had her for the entire day. Good thing it was already planned out. I had called her friends Madison, Kira, and Alexia. "So what are we doing?" She asked.

"You'll see." I said, taking her to the downtown area. I stopped in front of a karoke bar, which I had prearranged for Madison, Kira and Alexia to all be there.

"What are we doing here?" Gabrielle asked.

"Hi, Gabby! Happy Birthday!" Kira said.

"Kira?" She asked, looking very surprised.

"Happy Birthday, Gabrielle" Madison said.

"Madison??" Gabrielle asked.

"Happy Birthday!" Alexia s aid, standing in front of the karoke machine.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"You'll see." Alexia said, jumping down. "It's all ready."

"Thanks." I said, stepping on the stage.

I would never find another lover sweeter than you, 

Sweeter than you

I would never find another lover more precious than you

Precious like you

Girl, You are 

Close to me like my mother

Close to me like my father

Close to me like a sister

Close to me like a brother

You are the only one, my everything and for you this song I sing

All my life

I've prayed for someone like one

And I thank god that I finally found you

All my life

I've prayed for someone like you

And I hope that you feel the same way too

Yes I pray that you do love me too

Said I promise to never fall in love with a stranger

You're all I'm thinking of

I praise the lord above 

For sending me your love

I cherish every hug

I really love you

All my life

I've prayed for someone like one

And I thank god that I finally found you

All my life

I've prayed for someone like you

And I hope that you feel the same way too

Yes I pray that you do love me too

You're all that I've ever known

When you smile my face almost seems aglow

You turned my life around

You picked me up when I was down

You're all that I've ever known

When you smile my face glows

You picked me up when I was down

You're all that I've ever known

When you smile my face glows

You picked me up when I was down

And I hope that you feel the same way too

Yes I pray that you do love me too

All my life

I've prayed for someone like one

And I thank god that I finally found you

All my life

I've prayed for someone like you

And I hope that you feel the same way too

Yes I pray that you do love me too 

Yes I pray that you do love me too

Yes I pray that you do love me too

Yes I pray that you do love me too

__

"Oh…Gohan!" Gabrielle said, hugging me.

"No hugs yet! You still have two more songs to go. They've been specially picked out just for you." Madison said.

In a perfect world

One we've never known

We would never need

To face the world alone

They can have the world

We'll create our own

I may not be brave or strong or smart

But somewhere in my secret heart

I know

Love will find a way

Anywhere I go

I'm home

If you are there beside me

Like dark turning into day

Somehow we'll come through

Now that I've found you

Love will find a way

I was so afraid

Now I realize

Love is never wrong

And so it never dies

There's a perfect world

Shining in your eyes

**__**

And if only they could feel it too

The happiness I feel with you

They'd know

Love will find a way

Anywhere we go

We're home

If we are there together

Like dark turning into day

Somehow we'll come through

Now that I've found you

Love will find a way

I know Love will find a way

"Gohan…these songs…" Gabrielle said, starting to tear up.

"No no…one more song, Gabrielle." Alexia said.

Look at the sky

And tell me, what do you see

Just close you eyes and describe it to me

The heavens are sparkling

With starlight tonight

That's what I see through your eyes

__

I see the heavens 

Each time that you smile

I hear your heartbeat

Just go on for miles

And suddenly I know why life is worthwhile

That's what I see through your eyes

****

That's what I see through your eyes

Here in the night

I see the sun

Here in the dark

Our two hearts are one

It's out of our hands

We can't stop what we have begun

And love just took me by surprise

Looking through your eyes

I see a night 

I wish could last forever

I see a world

We're meant to see together

And it's so much more than I remember

More than I remember

__

More than I have known

****

Here in the night

I see the sun

Here in the dark

Our two hearts are one

It's out of our hands

We can't stop what we have begun

And love just took me by surprise

Looking through your eyes

Looking through your eyes

"Happy Birthday, Gabrielle." I said again. I took a deep breath. I had to do this. I got down on one knee. "Gabrielle Lenore Yamato, will you marry me?"

__

The songs were so nice. One of the best birthday presents ever. And then he got down on one knee and I started crying.

"Gabrielle Lenore Yamato, will you marry me?" He asked. I never expected that but I felt so loved that I had to say yes. Not that I would say no anyways.

"Yes! I will!" I said, with tears brimming. I hugged him and Madison laughed. "What?" I asked, still crying. 

"I never thought I would see the strong and resilient Gabrielle Yamato cry." She said.

"It proves that she is human!" Kira laughed.

"Not that we thought she was immortal." Alexia said.

Author's Note: 

Well that's Chapter 16. I want to give out much thanks to the two people who reviewed. At least I know someone is reading it. Oh yeah…umm sorry about the songs. I just love songs and I seem to put them in almost all my stories. I might chill on adding to this story because I have this really good original story in my head that I have to get out before I forget but I shall try to work on this one too. Thanks again to the two people who reviewed and everyone else, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!

Cimorene


	17. The Past

"We'll leave you two alone. I have to go baby sit my sister Amber, anyways." Madison said.

"Thanks." I said.

"No problem. Oh and I better get to be in the wedding, Gabrielle." Madison said, both Alexia and Kira were nodding their heads in an agreement. 

"You three help make this possible, of course you'll be in the wedding." I said.

"Yes, did you think I would leave you three out?" Gabrielle asked.

"No, but we wanted to remind you. So you wouldn't forget." Kira said.

"Not that I would." Gabrielle said. The three girls left and then Gabrielle turned to me. "This is the absolute, hands down best birthday ever."

"I'm glad." I said, kissing her forehead. "So we have two hours before we can go back to your house. What would you like to do?"

"Fly…of course." Gabrielle said.

"You are lucky it is your birthday or I might have to say no." I said.

"Not quite." Gabrielle said, and so we spent two hours flying around. Mostly over the ocean but still.

__

"Well, at least I can say you are punctual, Gohan." My father said, looking at his watch.

"You said 5. It's five. I try to be as punctual as I can. My father had a tendency to be late. I am trying to break out of that habit." Gohan said.

"I do say, you have seemed to break it." My father said. "Come in, Come in. Gabrielle, honey, do you remember your Aunt Rochelle?" 

"No. Doesn't ring a bell." I said.

"Your Aunt Rochelle and Aunt Radine? Not at all?" He asked.

"No. They must not of sent me presents." I said. Gohan snorted. "What?"

"Well, that's not how you judge your relatives." He said.

"You be quiet. When you are a spoiled child like me, such things you notice." I said.

"Your Aunt Rochelle is your mother's twin sister. Rachel and Rochelle." My father said.

"Oh...her. She used to tease Angela and I saying we were cousins and not sisters. We hated that." I said.

"Yeah. I remember that." Angela said, passing by.

"See?" I said.

"Well, nevertheless, Gabrielle, your Aunt Radine is your mother's sister. She is about three years older than you are. Your Aunt Radine is unwell. She has an acute heart degenerative disease. That's why they are here. You are the only one." My father said.

"I am the only one for what?" I asked. My father sat down next to me.

"Your mother was not only special to me…your mother was the crown princess of Rindoa. She stepped down and allowed Rochelle to take her place to marry me. Although your grandmother didn't approve at first, she was soon convinced and we were then married. Your mother didn't want to raise royalty and so we hid it from you and your siblings…I am sorry for not telling you. The purpose of me telling you this is because your grandmother recently died and they need an heir. Your Aunt Rochelle is very different from your mother and somewhat difficult. She never married." My father said.

"Gabrielle is a real princess…not just a normal girl?" Gohan asked.

"Well, yes. But Gabrielle is somewhat luckier than her mother was. Her mother went through much strife to marry me, but say if you two got married there would be no quote unquote conspiracies against the crown. I am not telling you to rush into this but would you please consider it. Your Aunt Rochelle wants to have a luncheon with you." My father said.

"A luncheon?" You have got to be kidding…I don't do luncheons." I said. "And Daddy…how did you know me and Gohan were getting married?"

"Because like any gentleman, Gohan asked me if he could have your hand in marriage. I said yes, of course." He said.

"Hello, Gabrielle. My, you have become such a young adult. And who is this riff-raff? Tomas, I didn't know this was an open party." I already did not like her.

"Rochelle, this is Gohan, Gabrielle's fiancé." My father said.

"My, my he reminds me of you, Tomas. Forgive me, George," Rochelle said.

"Gohan. His name is Gohan." I said, tolerantly. Gohan sounded nothing like George but still.

"Haha…what a funny name. Gohan." Rochelle said.

"It was my great grandfathers. I would appreciate if you do not poke fun at it. It has great meaning to my family." Gohan said, more tolerantly than I would have in that situation.

"I am so sorry. It's just being in the drafty castle all day; one does not get to see many people other than the servants and such. They are not very interesting." Rochelle said. "To be serious, Gabrielle Lenore Yamato, you must accept this. Otherwise these investors will acquire Rindoa. That would be bad. Please accept…not that I am forcing you." Rochelle said. 

"I shall consider." I said, turning to walk up to my room, then deciding to run.

"Gabrielle!" Joann said, as I rushed past her.

Gohan came up a few minutes later. "Gabby?"

"Yes?" I asked.

"Can I come in?" He asked, so politely.

"Sure." I said, sitting up on my chaise.

"No matter what happens, I will always be behind you, I promise. Not that I like that Rochelle woman very much." He said.

"She isn't even close to how I remember my mother. I can't believe my mother was a princess. I guess that is why we have no pictures of her when she was a child. All of them would have had a crown or tiara and that would give away my origin. I still can't believe it. This kind of stuff only happens in movies. Not to rich girls like me." I said.

"You were always royalty to me, Gabrielle." Gohan said.

"Well, my birthday was great…I can't believe this." I said.

"GABRIELLE!" Angela said, bursting into my room. "I just hear, how wild! Princess Angelina Lenae, Princess Gabrielle Lenore, Princess Diana Aidiana…and Prince Tomas Yamato…ha ha…Dad's a Prince." 

"Maybe you should be Princess, Angela." I said.

"No way! I have to finish high school first. Besides, Katie and Reline will never believe it." Angela said. Katie Bulacowhu and Reline Tomatadaso are Angela's friends in her high school classes.

"Angela, darling…you aren't supposed to flaunt it." My father said, walking in. " I haven't said this properly yet but Congratulations, my sweetie." He said, hugging me.

"Thanks, Daddy." I said, hugging him back.

"You too Gohan. And Gabrielle, do not worry about Rindoa. You have plenty of time to decide." My father said.

"I am not worried." I said.

"You are so much like your mother." He said, getting up from my bed and walked out.

"Gabby! Gabby! I don't like HER." Diana said.

"Who, Diana?" I asked.

"That lady downstairs. She said that I couldn't possibly be Rachel's daughter because I look so much like Daddy. I don't like her." Diana said.

"It's okay, Diana. We don't like her much either." Angela said. "Oh and Congratulations, Gabrielle, you two seem so perfect together."

"Thanks, Angie. I still have to think about this whole Princess thing…I mean I always wanted to be a Princess but to actually rule a country…It's beyond me." I said.

"It's okay, Gabby. Don't decide anything yet. It's a bad time to decide." Angela said.

A princess? I just asked a Princess to marry me? Am I insane? I must be…I can't hurt her. I guess I should probably call off the whole thing…it will be a media feast…looking up my past and my family. My mom doesn't need that and Gabrielle doesn't need to find out the things I have done…I have killed people because of I my lack of action…people I cared about. I can't let Gabrielle face that…and I know, since I love her to the very depth of my being, I must let her go…

Author's Note: Eeeh…yucky ending…but don't worry…I shall be posting more of this story really soon. And as of February 3, 2002, I have been a member for one year. Sorry if this is a little bad with her being a princess and stuff but it has very important significance later in the story…I wish all of my readers happiness for this new year and please review…if you don't want to review on ff.net please email me at ice_princess_cimorene@yahoo.com. Until next time, 

Cimorene 


	18. The Valentine

I turned around and looked one final time at Gabrielle's home. I didn't plan on coming back. I had a destiny to fulfill and I didn't want Gabrielle to be hurt. My love for her was too deep and too great for me to be selfish and try to take her life away if something were to happen to me.

Day after Day, time passes away 

And I just can't get you off my mind

Nobody knows. I hide it inside

I keep on searching but I can't find

The courage to show

To letting you know

I've never felt so much love before

And once again, I'm thinking about

Taking the easy way out

But if I let you go, I will never know

What my life would be 

Holding you close to me

Will I ever see, you smiling back at me

How will I let you know

If I let you go

Night after Night I hear myself say

Why can't this feeling just fade away

There's no one like you

You speak to my heart

It's such a shame

We're worlds apart

But if I let you go, I will never know

What my life would be 

Holding you close to me

Will I ever see, you smiling back at me

How will I let you know

If I let you go

I'm too shy to ask. I'm too proud to lose

But sooner or later I got to choose

But if I let you go, I will never know

What my life would be 

Holding you close to me

Will I ever see, you smiling back at me

How will I let you know

If I let you go

And once again I'm thinking about

Taking the easy way out

And once again I'm thinking about

Taking the easy way out

__

"Where's Gohan?" I asked.

"I don't know…I haven't seen him since you were talking to him." Angela said after my aunts had left. 

"Hmm…that's strange. Hmm…he left without saying good night?" I asked.

"Guess so." Angela said. "Maybe he thought you had a rough night and needed a break."

"Maybe…" I said.

The Next Morning…

"Miss Gabrielle this came for you this morning." Joann said, handing me a letter.

"Who is it from?" I asked, taking the letter and opening it. It read:

****

My Dearest Gabrielle,

I will always love you, you must remember that but since it has been discovered that you are a princess I feel it best if you and I were no longer. It's not that I wouldn't love to be with you but I don't want you to get hurt. You deserve someone who doesn't have a lurking destiny waiting to pounce. I will always be with you, in your being.

Love Always

Gohan 

"Who was it from? Angela said as I was reading it.

"Gohan." I said, falling to the ground. "NO NO NO!!!!!!" I cried.

"What's the matter Gabrielle?" My father asked.

"Gohan left me…he doesn't want to be involved with a Princess. I don't want to be a PRINCESS!!! I want Gohan!!!" I said, running to my room and locking my door.

"What on earth happened, Gohan? You keep moping about. It's making me wonder." My mother said.

"I let Gabrielle go." I said.

"You did what? Gohan, why?" My mother asked.

"Gabrielle's mother was a Princess and so is she. A princess, mom. I can't let her find out about the things I didn't do…" I said.

"Gohan, you do not still blame yourself for Krillin and Piccolo's deaths do you?" My mother asked.

"I could have saved them and yet I stood there like an inexperienced child, helpless leaving my friends for dead." I said, bitterly

"I just thought you could have had more reverence for their memory and Gabrielle then to just leave them high and dry." My mother said, walking out of the room.

"What does that mean?" I asked. Six months past before I saw Gabrielle again and the time in between was very painful and I trained harder than I ever had in my entire life.

__

I was at a lost of words when he left me like that but I couldn't spend my life pouting…my rage was used to practice my princessly behavior I was forced to do. I became the best and it still wasn't enough. My first ball was coming up and I had to take a date but I hadn't talked to Gohan in so long…my heart hurt deeply and I couldn't talk to him yet. But then ChiChi came to my rescue. She was tired of Gohan moping so she decided to take it into her own hands. 

"Gabrielle, I will send him to this ball of yours...maybe then he will then come to his senses…he driving me crazy." ChiChi said.

"It's driving me crazy…I still don't understand…" I said.

"I don't know…but he'll be there…"ChiChi said.

"Thanks." I said.

"I always liked you, you and Gohan have something that you only find once a lifetime…" ChiChi said. She then hung up the phone. The ball was in two days.

The day of the ball was so hectic. Angela was going but she didn't have so much hanging over her head. I had my future and my true love.

"How are you holding up?" My Aunt Rochelle asked.

"Fine." I said. Then I saw him walk in and I walked up to the podium, taking the ceremonial candle. "Good evening all…I am not going to be very conventional right now but since it is Valentine's Day I have something for someone in the audience…someone I love very dearly and I didn't know how much until I lost it."

  
_You face   
I'm still not over   
Your face   
Headlights break through the rain   
Over London's winter light   
I came all the way here tonight   
To look in your eyes   
I came all the way here tonight   
Just to see you   
  
Your face   
Holds me over   
Your face   
It wipes away the rain   
Like a hundred summer skies   
And everytime I talk to you   
It's like I'm alright   
And everytime I talk to you   
I get a little closer to light   
  
You are the face   
That heaven shown me   
When I needed someone   
Someone to love   
And stay   
You showed me   
The quiet kind of love   
Behind your face   
  
Your face   
Let me show the world   
Your face   
All the stars and suns above   
Are jealous   
It's a light   
You steal the sky with them   
Bring it aside   
You steal the sky with them   
Bring it to light   
  
'Cause you are the face   
That Heaven showed me   
When I needed someone   
Someone to love   
Your Face   
You showed me   
The quiet kind of love   
Behind your face   
  
Quiet kind of love   
Behind your   
Face _

__

I walked off of the stage to Gohan, still holding the candle in the dimly lit room and walked towards him with tears streaming down my face.

"Gabrielle…" 

I was really confused about what I had done to Gabrielle. Part of me felt that it was right. The other part was very confused. I loved her like I had never loved anyone before and yet I had let her go. Was I doing the right thing?

"Gohan get ready to go. Bulma is coming to take you to one of her balls." My mother said.

"What??" I cried.

"I felt since you weren't going to go out with Gabrielle anymore, you still needed to have a social life." My mother said.

"Fine." I grumbled. I got dressed and Bulma took me to this very fancy palace in the middle of nowhere. 

"Gohan, you look very handsome." Bulma remarked.

"Where's Trunks?" I asked.

"He's at home with Karla." Bulma said.

"Oh." I said. What could I say?

"Come on cheer up Gohan. It is going to be fun!" Bulma said.

"If you are sure." I said, reluctantly. 

"Oh I am." Bulma said. She drove up to the circle drive and a valet was waiting.

"How may I help you miss?" The valet asked.

"Bulma Brief. We have a special pass." Bulma said.

"Yes, yes, very good miss." 

"Ready?" She asked me.

"No…but I don't think I will ever be ready." I walked into the room and it was decorated beautifully. Fit for a princess…

"Wow…they really did a nice job with the place…" Bulma commented.

Then the entire room got silent and a very familiar figure walked on the stage. "Good evening all…I am not going to be very conventional right now but since it is Valentine's Day I have something for someone in the audience…someone I love very dearly and I didn't know how much until I lost it" 

I stood there amazed…the candle lit up her face in so many different ways she truly looked like an angel…and I realized at that moment I had made a terrible mistake. "Gabrielle…I am so sorry…I made a terrible mistake…I was trying to make it easier but then again it made it harder for me and you…" I said.

"Shh…don't speak…I have this announcement for all…I am…" She started.

"NO! You can't!" I blurted. I thought she was going to renounce the throne and I couldn't let her do that.

"As I was saying…I am officially going to take my place among the people of Rindoa and become Princess Gabrielle Lenore Yamato only if I can one day become Gabrielle Lenore Yamato Son." She declared. "I was supposed to be engaged but being royalty scared him away and now I had to get him back…"

Thinking how it might have been

If you had never

Walked into my life

I would have been nothing

Without you where would I be

Every moment used to feel 

Like living through a

Cold and starless night

But everything is changing

Everything is feeling right

You gave me your love

Lifted me up

Now I'm looking at forever 

When I never thought

I'd ever see that far

You, you're in my soul

Wherever I go

Now I know right from the start

Your love was

Written on my heart

How could I have been so blind

When you were always here

So near to me

And there is no other

Who knows me the way

I feel you do

And you were waiting all the time

For me to come around

And finally see

All the love I was missing

There you were right beside me

Always beside me

You gave me your love

Lifted me up

Now I'm looking at forever 

When I never thought

I'd ever see that far

You, you're in my soul

Wherever I go

Now I know right from the start

Your love was

Written on my heart

You made it so easy

Your love brought out

The best in me

You are my light and my truth

I've found my destiny in you

You gave me your love

Lifted me up

Now I'm looking at forever 

When I never thought

I'd ever see that far

You, you're in my soul

Wherever I go

Now I know right from the start

Your love was

Written on my heart

You're forever 

Written on my heart

__

"I have a special Valentine's Day treat for you, Gohan…at least I had hoped it was a good present…I never have really celebrated Valentine's Day before. Please start, Angie." I said.

"Ready!" Angela yelled. The lights dimmed until the only light was the candle in my hand.

If there were no words

No way to speak 

I would still hear you

If there were no tears

No way to feel inside

I'd still feel for you

And even if the sun refused to shine

Even if romance ran out of rhyme

You would still have my heart until the end of time

You're all I need my love, my Valentine

All of my life

I have been waiting for all you give to me

You've opened my eyes

And showed me how to love unselfishly

I've dreamed of this a thousand times before

In my dreams I couldn't love you more

I will give you my heart until the end of time

You're all I need my love, my Valentine

And even if the sun refused to shine

Even if romance ran out of rhyme

You would still have my heart until the end of time

Cause all I need is you my Valentine

You're all I need my love, my Valentine

__

"Oh, Gabrielle, I was so wrong…I can't live this way anymore…I feel so bad for what I have put you through…part of me was sure what I was doing was right…letting you because I loved you…but I knew it was wrong…I just knew it!" Gohan said. He kissed me like he had never kissed me before…like it was something he had longed to do all his life.

"They're playing our song again!!!!" I cried.

Two very different people

Too scared to get along

Till two hearts beat together

Underneath one sun

One very special moment 

Can turn a destiny

And what some would say

Could never change

Has changed for you and me

__

Cause its all in the way you look through your eyes

And when all is said and done

All of the fear and all of the lies are not hard to overcome

It's all in the way you look at it

That makes you strong

We were two

Now we are one

We are two very different people

So much to overcome

So why care for one another

When there's so much to be done

Cause sometimes it's necessary

Just to look how far we've come

You could say my friend that it's the end

Or a new tale has begun

Cause its all in the way you look through your eyes

And when all is said and done

All of the fear and all of the lies are not hard to overcome

It's all in the way you look at it

That makes you strong

We were two

Now we are one

And one moment in time

Is all the time we need

Just to make a difference

To make it better for you and me

If you just believe

Oh yeah, just open your eyes

Its all in the way you look through your eyes

And when all is said and done

All of the fear and all of the lies are not hard to overcome

It's all in the way you look at it

That makes you strong

We were two

Now we are one

We were two

Now we are one

Author's Note: Happy Valentine's Day!! This was the cutest idea when it came to me and I had to post it. I was going to make it longer but I had time constraints and could not. It is the longest chapter as it is. Please R&R. Until next Time.

Cimorene 

PS: I am sorry if you don't like the songs but no one ever says anything so I don't know. I will chill on the songs for a few chapters.

__


	19. The Day Before

__

The days were brighter and I finally could swallow everything. As I looked back on my memories of the past year, it was dizzying to say the very least. My sister came back, I found my one true love, I graduated, and I became a princess. It was pretty hectic to say the very least.

"NO!" Diana said, walking away from the dinner table. She rarely ate anymore, probably owning to the fact that she did not particularly care for the expensive French chocolate that came everyday.

"Diana…come back here now." I said, pensively.

"No. That is the absolute worst chocolate I have ever had and I refuse to eat it!" Diana said, storming off.

"Diana…it is a gift and you shan't be so nasty about it." I said, trying to sound royal, although it was becoming very irritating.

"Gabby…it is gross! I would never ever eat such disgusting matter!" Diana said. She was becoming way too articulate for my tastes, with her big words.

"Diana Aidiana Yamato, either eat it or don't. I do not care which, but if you choose not to eat it, do not complain about the taste." I said, tolerantly.

"Well, Gabrielle Lenore Yamato, I do not like it and refuse to eat it!" Diana said. She stormed out of the room while my father walked in.

"Well, Gabby…what has the pixie done now?" He asked. He seemed in much higher spirits now a days.

"She won't eat the French chocolate but that I could care less about. She is driving me crazy!" I said, sitting down. "She is becoming such a brat!" 

"She is just trying to adjust to you having all the attention with your engagement and your princess lessons. She is just jealous. Be patient, Gabby." He said.

"Speaking of my engagement, Daddy. We have set a tentative date for August 21, it is a Saturday." I said.

"But, sweetheart, August is only 6 months away." He said, a little surprised. 

"But Daddy, think of what a birthday present that will be for me!" I said, in a whiny little girl tone.

"Your Aunt Rochelle is going to pay for it." He said.

"Why?" I asked, a tad annoyed.

"She insisted." He said, shrugging it off.

"I knew I never really liked her." I said.

"Good morning, Princess Gabrielle." My Aunt Rochelle said as she walked through the door as if she owned the place.

"Good morning Queen elect Rochelle." I said, trying to sound regal.

"Nice, Nice. So I hope you have picked a date to be married. You need to be married before December 6th, before the coronation."

"I wouldn't think it would be any of your business. This is strictly my affair with my father. I do not want you to pay for my wedding. I would like if my father would, thank you very much!" I said, my light blue dress swirling at my heels as I turned around.

"She has much to learn, Tomas." My Aunt Rochelle said.

"She is still trying to accept everything that has happened." My father said stiffly. He then turned. "Have a nice day, Miss Rochelle." 

"You too, Tomas." She said.

"OH Gabby!! You would never believe what has happened!!" Angelina said as she walked into my room after she came home from school.

"What?" I asked, looking over my notes from college.

"I was asked to the prom! Me…only being 15 years!!! A Sophomore!!" Angelina said.

"Great." I said. 

"Aren't you happy?" She asked.

"For you, of course…but I really don't want to be part of this hectic world anymore." I said.

"You?" Angelina said.

"Yes…I hate all this work. It's college from 9 until 3. Then Princess instruction from 4 to 9 plus watching Diana and squeezing some time in for my fiancé!" I said, still pacing.

"Calm down, Gabbers. You will give yourself a heart attack…I heard they are prone at your age." Angela said. I punched her in the arm. "Hey! What was that for?" 

"You are just as old as I am…Angie." I said.

"Am I?" Angela said. She stood next to me while we stood in the mirror. On one side there was a regal looking young adult female with glossy black hair and an ice blue dress with a tiny tiara…on the other side was a gawky younger girl who looked exactly like the other one but younger and less regal.

"I guess we will never be the same again, will we?" I asked.

"No…but we will always be sisters…" Angela said, hugging my arm. I looked down on my locket that I always kept around my neck. It held six pictures. One of everyone. Angela's was gold with her full name "Angelina" on the outside and mine was silver with "Gabrielle" on the outside.

"Our family will never be whole again but…maybe we can try to return to what we once had…" I said.

"Maybe but without Mom and Scottie it seems not so happy here." Angela said.

"Angie…we have to move on…" I said.

"I know…but you have lived this way longer than I have…I still am not used to hearing Diana as a baby screaming her head off and Scottie walking through the door with his hands over his ears saying that Diana is too loud for his sensitive ears. I can't believe that I will never see him again, Gabby." Angela said.

"Maybe he never really left." I said.

"Gohan…please help your grandfather with the garden. I fear he has grown too old to take care of it himself." My mother said. "You look so grown up. Your father would be proud, I know I am." 

"Thanks, mom. I try to be the best." I said, lifting a bag of soil… "I try."

"And you have succeeded." She said, leaning on the doorframe. She looks so old now. She does not look anything like the young mother whom thirteen years ago risked her life to save her son. She was so full of life then. When my father died her life sparkle flickered and is burning at a fraction of what it once did. But she has tried to be the best she could be for me, and I thank her deeply for that.

"Hello, Gohan. Have you come to help me?" My grandfather asked.

"Yes, grandfather…I was wondering. Do you think that maybe Mom will be happy again one day?" I asked.

"Your mother is a very strong woman and she has had many things go wrong in her life. Your father brought out her best and so did you. But now that he is gone a part of her is gone as well." He said. "But then again I suppose that one day she will be as happy as she once was…" He trailed off.

"I do hope so." I said, picking up a pot of flowers.

__

"Diana…please come out…" I said, leaning down.

"No…why do I have to?" Diana asked.

"Diana, it is not proper for a young girl to hide under a table…now come out." I said.

"And how would you know how I should act?" Diana asked.

"Gabby darling have you seen Diana? I haven't seen her all day." My father asked.

"Well…yes…I know where she is." I said.

"Well…where is she?" He asked. I pointed downward. "Under the table?"

"Yes!" Diana said.

"Diana, darling sweetie come on out." He said.

"NO!" Diana said.

"Diana Aidiana Yamato come out this instant!" I said.

"NO NO NO!!!!!" Diana yelled. 

"Fine…stay under there but I'll have Joanna take back your fudge ripple ice cream." My dad said. 

"Ice cream?" Diana asked. She did not however, move from under the table.

"Only comes to good girls who do not hide underneath tables." I said, persuasively.

"I don't believe you." Diana said.

"Believe what you will, Diana…it's your loss." I said, crossing my arms and walking away. Diana did not move from that spot.

The doorbell rang and it was for Angela. She went off with some guy she has been seeing and I prepared for the public announcement of my engagement. 

"Hello, all!" My Aunt Rochelle called as she walked into the door, without knocking.

"Good day to you Rochelle." My father said, taking Diana away with him. Angela got up and left as well.

"Put me down Daddy!!" Diana screamed.

"Somebody has to teach that girl some manners…" Aunt Rochelle said distastefully. 

"She is fine the way she is." I said firmly.

"No…she is too headstrong." Rochelle said certainly.

"She is fine. She is a little girl…she still has time to grow up." I said.

"Gabrielle, darling, you have had almost eighteen years to grow up and you are still not full mature. If you start earlier, the child will retroactively be more mature at a younger age." Aunt Rochelle said. She had me steaming. Diana was fine the way she was. She was my sister and I wasn't going to let anyone change that. "Her impetuous nature reminds me of Rachel." 

I decided to surprise Gabrielle with a surprise visit…I never should have. 

"Hello, Joanna." I said, looking through the door.

"Oh I am so sorry Mr. Gohan but Miss Gabrielle is rather upset right now…she might act adversely. I advise extreme caution." Joanna said.

"I'll be careful." I said. I walked up the stairs to Gabrielle's room and I noticed the door was closed which was very odd. I knocked.

"GO AWAY!" She yelled.

"Gabby dear, it's me." I said. I heard shuffling and she was at her door.

"I never wanted you to see me like this." Gabrielle said.

"I am your future husband…I will always love you no matter what side of you I see." I said.

"I don't know…Oooh…that aunt of mine!!" Gabrielle said pacing. "She says Diana has to grow up now! She is only five years old, not ten or twenty! She can be a child for a while…" 

"Yes…yes, don't worry so much." I said.

"Why? Because it will give me wrinkles?" Gabrielle said, anger rising.

"No because it makes you all out of sorts." I said.

"Well congratulations master of the obvious…I am out of sorts!!!" Gabrielle said, swirling around, her fire red dress swirling at her heels. "And besides, I go through more clothing now in a day then I used to in a year!!" 

"Calm down Gabrielle…it's not good for you to be so upset." I said

"Oh, really, Doctor Son, is that true?" Gabrielle said, smiling a bit. She stopped pacing and looked me straight in the eyes. 

"I do believe so." I said.

"I really hope that aunt of mine gets over Diana, she is just a small child…she's had to deal with a lot. She grew up without a mother. She had my father and I but still." Gabrielle said, sitting down on the carved cherry Queen Anne chair that she received from her Aunt Rochelle. 

"Just calm down. All things will fix themselves if you give them a little time." I said. 

"I hope so." Gabrielle said, leaning herself into my arms. 

"You know, Gabrielle, this will all work out fine. Don't worry." I said, kissing her forehead. 

"I know…getting there is difficult though…" She said, sighing.

"Life is always a bumpy ride, Gabrielle." I said.

"I know I know…" She said.

__

I knew Gohan was right…but it seemed so hard to view the future. He loved the idea of being married in August. I loved it even more than he did…it was my birthday present. He had to leave because I had to get ready for the announcement. He was of course, attending the announcement. The invitations were lovely. 

Princess Gabrielle Lenore Yamato of Rindoa

Announces her engagement to

Gohan Son

On the evening on 

February 16

At 7 PM

Your presence is requested

My Aunt Rochelle did a wonderful job on the invitations. Unfortunately, I would have never publicly announced it otherwise. 


	20. The Annoucement

"Gohan if you don't stop pacing, you will but a trench in the floor and I do not think that would help anyone." My mother said.

"I'm so nervous!!!" I said, rubbing my hands together.

"Don't be. Gabrielle is the same as when you met her." My mother said. 

"I know she is…but her aunt is so…I don't know…foreboding or something." I said, crossing my arms. I was dressed in an uncomfortable suit…I felt like a doofus. 

__

"Oh Gabrielle!! What a beautiful dress!" Diana said, lying on my bed. 

"Thank you, Diana." I said, looking down at my dress. It was lavender with silver glitter overlay. The sleeves had star sequins in it and the bodice had tiara sequins. I spun lightly and it followed me. 

"You are so pretty." Diana said. "I hope I grow up to be as pretty as you are." 

"You will." My father said, walking in. "You look lovely, just like your mother." 

"Thank you." I said. 

"Oh!!! Gabrielle!!" Angela said, rushing into my room wearing an identical dress, except for hers was mint green.

"Come on, Diana, you must get dressed too." I said, putting on Diana's identical dress except for hers was pink.

"It's lovely." Diana said. She spun quite fast and almost fell.

"Careful Diana." Angela said, picking her up.

"Come on girls, it is time to be going." My father said.

"Okay!" Diana said, running to the limousine that had been provided to us. I took a deep breath. It was time for me to face my destiny. I slowly got into the car and sat down. Diana was amazed by plush upholstery. After about 15 minutes of driving we arrived at the Rindoan royal family's home in this country.

"GABBY!! ANGIE!!!" Our uncle Palor yelled. 

"PALO!!" We yelled back running into his open arms. Diana looked uncomfortable. 

"Here, Gabrielle. This is for you." My uncle Palor said, handing me a note. "There's an identical one for all of you, it's from your grandmother."

"Thank you." I said. It read…

My dearest Gabrielle Lenore,

So you must have heard that you are now a princess, we are very sorry for ever hiding it from you and your siblings, but your mother didn't want any of you to end up like your Aunt Rochelle, not that I blame her. There is much that this short letter must say and now it seems to be the best time of any to tell you the truth. You are only half earthling. Please do not stop reading. You are part of the Phakappen race. We had a planet near a planet called Vegeta, which has been destroyed. It made our home planet unstable, thus forcing us to leave. We thought Earth to be a very hospitable planet. It was. As Phakappen, when we lived on our planet, we often traded with the Saiyans, they were very interested in our use of energy (ki) control, and a deal was struck. The species interbred to produce mixes. There is a simple test to see if Phakappen or Saiyan was dominant. Dominant Phakappen was sent to live on Rindenos, our planet. Dominant Saiyans were raised as Saiyans, which was a race of greedy fighters. You have some of their blood in you. I am a dominant Phakappen as is your grandfather and you have very little Saiyan blood in you, not that it is a bad thing, in fact the children as a result of these mixes were the healthiest of either race and thrived well. I felt that you deserved to know this information, I love you, my dear granddaughter, Gabrielle Lenore Yamato. I hope you are not horrified by this information. I felt it was your right to know. 

Your grandmother, 

Trinina Rindoans

__

I was shocked and speechless. My life just keeps getting weirder… Gohan came behind me and startled me. 

"What are you reading Gabrielle?" He asked. I handed him the letter. He read it and then looked up at me. "You didn't know?" 

"No…I didn't…Have you ever heard of Phakappens?" I asked.

"No…and the only person that could help you, Vegeta, died eight years ago." Gohan said. 

"So I learn an inkling of truth and it will remain as such…" I said. "Uncle Palor did my mother know about this?"

"No, Gabrielle. I didn't know until she died. My father spoke not a word." Uncle Palor said. 

"So now this pops up on my day of happiness." I said, tears welling in my eyes.

"Gabrielle!" My Aunt Rochelle called as I ran off. "You!! George!! Go bring her back." 

"Hmmph." Gohan said, following me. He was obviously unhappy with the "George" comment.

"I hate her…I really do." I said, crying. "Why can't I ever be just happy? I am destined to always have a miserable cloud looming over?" 

"No, no. You won't Gabrielle. You will be happy. I will make sure of that." Gohan said. 

"Thanks." I said, drying my tears and then kissing him.

"I would never let anything happen to you, my sweet Gabrielle." He said, picking me up.

"Thank you, my dear Gohan." I said, smiling. I kissed him again.

"Oh…Gabrielle…there you are!" Angela said.

"Angela!" I said, startled. Gohan was still holding me. 

"Oh, Gabrielle! You devious sister! She definitely has you caught in a web, Gohan." Angela said. I kicked her, lightly. 

Gabrielle slightly panicked when Angela came around the corner. Angela looked at us slyly and then smirked. Exactly like Vegeta used to. It was scary. I gently placed Gabrielle down.

"Boy, Gohan. You must be strong. Gabrielle must weigh a ton!" Angela joked.

"Hmm…" Gabrielle said, wrinkling her forehead. 

"Kidding, Gabrielle." She said with a smile.

"Not funny, Angelina." Gabrielle said, putting her hands on her hips. She looked so adorable when she was mad. 

"You better go back, Gabrielle. Before the cow has a cow." Angela said.

"Cow…ha…you have captured her well." Gabrielle said. 

"She sure is right." I laughed.

"Now Gohan. Regain composure." Gabrielle said.

"Composure Regained." I said, like a robot. She smiled at me. Her smile brightens the room up.

"Regain Seriousness." She said, with a smile on her face.

"Seriousness Regained." I said. She kissed me. 

"Okay…Let's face the world then." She said, taking in a deep breath.

"And now without further ado, I present to you Princess Gabrielle Lenore Yamato. Daughter of my dearly departed sister." My Aunt Rochelle said.

__

I took in a deep breath. I was ready for this. "Greetings, all. This is my first time addressing the public, so I hope to not mess up too badly. I, Gabrielle Lenore Yamato, Princess of Rindoa do declare on this day, May first of the year current, my engagement to marry Gohan Son, a common man from my past." I said.

"Princess Gabrielle, As a personal question, may we ask why you chose this man when there is plenty of eligible royalty who would be more than willing to be your chosen one." One reporter asked.

"I chose Gohan because he not only is my soul mate and my only love but also because he saw me before I knew of my destiny and despite it all, He still hasn't wavered in his feelings. I also know he is my destiny as well." I said.

"Despite it all. Do you infer that your present course is distracting?" The same reporter asked.

"Well, as any decent man would do, Gohan would have chosen a broken heart if I believed him leaving me was the best solution." I said. "No more questions, thank you." 

"Gabrielle, we have an engagement gift for you." Orlha said. Tobias was standing next to her. He smiled. He sure had changed since Orlha had entered his life.

"Congratulations, Gabrielle." Madison said. The music started and couples separate as to expect Gohan and I to take center stage. Angela handed Gohan a microphone and Orlha handed me one.

__

What if I never knew 

What if I never found you 

I'd never have this feeling in my heart 

How did this come to be 

I don't know how you found me 

But from the moment I saw you 

Deep inside my heart I knew 

****

Baby you're my destiny 

You and I were meant to be

With all my heart and soul

I give my love to have and hold 

****

And as far as I can see 

You were always meant to be 

My destiny 

I wanted someone like you 

Someone that I could hold on to 

And give my love until the end of time 

__

But forever was just a word (Just a word)

Something I'd only heard about 

But now you're always there for me 

When you say forever I believe 

****

Baby you're my destiny 

You and I were meant to be 

With all my heart and soul 

__

I give my love to have and hold 

****

And as far as I can see 

You were always meant to be 

****

My destiny 

****

Maybe all we need is just a little faith 

'Cause baby I believe 

That love will find the way 

****

Baby you're my destiny 

You and I were meant to be 

With all my heart and soul 

__

I give my love to have and hold 

****

And as I far as I can see 

__

From now until eternity 

You were always meant to be 

****

My destiny

__

I cried a bit, but my friends had an uncanny way of choosing music for Gohan and I. My father was about to explode. I had to laugh as Gohan took me into his arms. And we danced for what seemed like an eternity that ended too soon.

After Gabrielle's abrupt end to her speech, most of the reporters were slacked jaw. I had to smile at her boldness. She was very headstrong and that had to be a quality I enjoyed about her…she was who she was and I wouldn't change her for the world.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

AN: *huge sweatdrop* Oh yeah…ummm…this kinda sucky chapter took this long…This story has been on here for over two years and it only has 20 chapters??? Better get moving!!! See you next chapter!!!!

Cimorene_Kitty_ _


End file.
